Just to Love You
by caiyunki
Summary: Set after 3 years after the SM Stars Arc, Storyline will be a mixture from the manga, anime, as well as the musicals. Story primarily surrounds the starlights and life after the reconstruction of Kinmoku-sei. What does it take to just to love someone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story posted on and yeah. I used to write a lot, but I've stopped writing for about 2 years. Trying to pick up on writing again, especially in English really takes a lot of courage for me. My English is not very good, especially with my grammars and such. And i really liked this storyline that I am writing right now. and if everything goes on smoothly, this is going to be the first English Fan Fiction that I will ever complete (: . C/C will be appreciated. (:

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the SM characters nor their storyline.

Background: Story starts 3 years after the stars arc. Back in Kinmoku sei, the Starlights are not dressed in their fukus but in their guards uniform which reflects their status in the Kingdom. The Orange uniforms reflects the highest rank of all, followed by yellow, green, blue and violet. The Starlights are only dressed in their fukus when necessary.

｢Chapter 1｣

After 3 years of hard work, the Starlights, together with the people that are brought back to Kinmoku after the battle with Galaxia, have finally finished the reconstruction work to bring Kinmoku back to what she was used to be. The three Starlights were sitting at the backyard of the palace, each doing their own things.

Healer was lying on the pinkish grass beside Fighter, eyes closed, apparently asleep.

Maker was sitting on the other side of Fighter, reading a book, a book on recorded political relationships of the universe in the past and present.

Fighter, having nothing to do since the two of her comrades were all busy with their own interest, just sat there and watch Maker skimming through the book that she was reading. And in simple words, she's really really bored. She started humming a song, a song that they used to sing earnestly everything, a song that keeps them going on during their stay on Earth.

[Flashback]

"You are weird. Usually girls will be happy that they have run over (met) me"

"Do not worry. I will always be there to protect you no matter what happens, Odango"

"Waiting is painful. I know that. I hope that we both will be able to meet(find) the person we are longing for."

"Sailor Moon, I like your light. Keep on shining."

"Odango, I will never forget the things about you.

[End of Flashback]

Fighter looked at Maker, who seemed undisturbed from her humming. With the memories at the rooftop fresh in her mind, Fighter had the urged to asked Maker, what had happened back then and how she felt back then.

"Maker?" Fighter started, trying to get the attention of the starlight right beside her. "Have you ever loved or had a liking for someone?"

As Fighter called out her name, Maker turned her attention towards her leader. And when the question Fighter had for her was made, her book dropped from her hand and landed on the grass.

"Are you okay?" Fighter asked, looking straight into Maker's eyes.

"I'm good. No worries. It's just that you caught me in surprise there. It's been some time ever since we had such talks since we were all busy with the reconstruction work and stuffs. And, I didn't really expect you to ask that question anyway. You should have known the answer." Maker replied, looking away from Fighter's eye contact and focused on the book on the grass instead.

Fighter raised her eyebrow. Why would Maker be not expecting this question from her? And why did Maker broke away the eye contact she was making with her?

"What do you mean by that? I agree to the fact that we have not been talking deep for the past few years." Fighter trailed and quietens down, "especially after Galaxia invasion." And in a louder voice, she continued, "So, let's have a talk now. I missed talking for nights just about what life is going to bring us to." Fighter finished with a small smile on her face.

"So, as usual, you shall talk and I shall listen." With that, Maker picked up the book that she had dropped moments ago and continued reading. She expected Fighter to start rumbling about what she had in her mind. But nothing Maker expected occurred. This silence was not what Maker had anticipated. "What's wrong? I thought you said you want to talk? You know I can listen and read at the same time, don't you?"

"That's not what I want, Maker. I want a heart to heart talk, which requires your 100% attention. And I do have a feeling that you are avoiding my first question. That's why you didn't want to talk." Fighter stated bluntly, slightly irritated by the fact that Maker was unwilling to give all of her attention to her.

Maker sighed. Fighter was serious about what she was saying. That topic is what Maker had been trying hard to hide from, or rather, not let anyone to know about her heart. How her heart yearned to be love. That was why Maker was unwilling to reply Fighter. And it seemed like if Maker do not give the answer Fighter was expecting, she is not going to get her night off.

Maker placed a bookmark that she was holding in her hands between the page she was at and closed the book that she was reading. Then she turned towards Fighter. "I've stopped reading. You can say what you want to say, since I assumed that you had something in your mind about the answer you thought I would give for your first question."

Seeing that Maker was finally willing to put away her book and look at her as they talk, Fighter smiled wholeheartedly. Fighter lay on her back on the grass, arms under her head, looking up to the starry skies. "You know what? I was remembering the days we spent on Earth just now, I saw something that I've noticed when we left, but I left it as it was because we were all busy with the reconstruction work and training programmes for new recruits. Now that we are done with the former and that I remembered it, I want to know."

"Ne, Seiya, it's unlike of you to beat around the bush. Just ask." Maker cut Fighter's long story and explanation, wanting her to just get straight to the point, even though she was not very willing to share.

From Fighter's position on the grass, she could only see Maker's back, as Maker remained seated at her original position. "Taiki, are you in love?"

"And what made you think so?" Maker's body trembled as she asked and Fighter too had noticed this slight reaction that Maker had made.

"That eye contact that you gave the senshi of Mercury when we were leaving the blue planet." Fighter trailed.

"And?" was the curt reply Maker gave.

"It was filled with emotion. That's abnormal. It's unlikely of you to show this kind of emotion, I've realised. And I haven't even seen that kind of emotion you gave. Not even once. I want to know what was in your mind back then." Fighter said somewhat hopefully, that Maker would let someone into her world and emotions, which was something that Maker had been keeping out of it.

"A lot was in my mind at that point of time. About life after we leave, reconstruction, will there be people waiting on the planet for our return, what will they be doing, how reconstruction is to be started and all sorts of stuffs."

"And about Mizuno-san?"

"She just made me realise some things that I thought I will never have. That's all."

"And that is?" Fighter sat up straight, getting excited that Maker is opening up finally.

"And that is . . . "Maker stood up on her feet, looking down at Fighter. "I'm going to sleep." With that, Maker left. And Maker had succeeded in avoiding the topic in a way by running away.

"MAKER! I hate you woman!" Fighter groaned loudly, waking the other starlight who was soundly asleep.

"That was loud, Fighter. What's that for? I'm trying to get some sleep here. I'm tired." Healer whined, looking at her leader with her tired, pale emerald eyes.

"Nothing. Maker just got onto my nerves. I swear I will get it out of her some day."

"Till that day then. And for now, I'm going to get back to my beauty sleep." Healer stood up, and started strolling back to her room.

"You're going to leave me alone here? You're heartless!" Fighter shouted over to Healer.

"Seriously leader, don't you need to sleep? The whole palace is asleep, except for the guards and you and I. Since you do not need to sleep, I will just tell Ouhi that you can do the overnight guard duty so that those who want to sleep can sleep." Healer said mischievously, turning back and faced Fighter.

"You little chibi, I guess you are looking some pain in your butt, aren't you?" Fighter sprang up, and started chasing after Healer, who tried to run away from Fighter.


	2. Chapter 2

｢Chapter 2｣

"Ouhi, what are you doing?" Maker stepped into Kakkyu's study room, just like every morning since six days ago, and placed 2 pieces of paper on her Kakkyu desk.

It has been a week since the night Fighter tried to get things out of Maker. A lot of things had happen in that past week. The starlights had been given new position after the reconstruction work had completed. Fighter in charge of guards training programmes and schedules, Maker being Kakkyu's advisor, and Healer in charge of the trainings to be given in infirmaries.

Fighter was supposed to be Kakkyu's advisor, since she is the leader of the starlights. But she objected the idea of her being the advisor for the fact that she did not want to be stuck with books, policies and planning. Thus, Maker was made the advisor instead and she's enjoying it, as she learnt new things each day.

"I'm looking at the reports from the southern west villages. Apparently the clean water tap system over that was not installed properly. A lot of the villagers are not getting enough water. I'm thinking what can I do about that." Kakkyu trailed off, eyes not leaving the papers that were set in front of her.

"Ouhi! You should have leave that for me to settle! Your wedding is happening in about 2 weeks time. I thought you would be settling things about your wedding stuff." Maker 'scolded', taking the papers that Kakkyu was reading and moved over to her desk in the study room.

"But Maker, you are doing a lot of things already. You have been busy planning the wedding for me, the guest lists and invitations are all sent out by you. I was just thinking if I could do something. I do not want you to overwork." Kakkyu explained gently.

"No worries, Ouhi. I'm not overworked. Maybe you can help by looking through the guest list and see if I missed out anyone? Meanwhile I will come out with the solutions for water shortage, then I will come over to help you?"

"Alright then. After you, my dear advisor." Kakkyu replied jokingly, then reached her hands to the papers that Maker had just placed on her table. Glancing through the paper, she found something missing. "Ne, Maker, aren't we going to invite the senshis of the solar system?"

Maker looked up from her work and said, "If that's you want to, I will add it into the list. I was just thinking that when you said guest list, it's just from our star system." Maker shifted her attention back to the construction planning that she was working, before a knock on the study door interrupted her work again.

"Come in." Kakkyu commanded.

"Ouhi! Take a look at this!" Healer entered into the room upon the command was made, to Kakkyu's left side, and placed a piece of drawing paper in front of her.

"This is amazing Healer! Did you drew it?"

Healer nodded proudly, satisfied with the designs that she had came out for Kakkyu's grand wedding. She had always like to draw, and liked designing as well.

"Maker, come over and take a look at this." Kakkyu ordered.

Maker walked over to the right side of Kakkyu, glanced down at the drawing paper. "That's amazing. Ouhi, you do not need to worry about your wedding dress then. This shall do. It's sophisticated and elegant. Just nice."

"Ouhi! Can I ask for a favour? Can I be your wedding planner? Please?" Healer pleaded Kakkyu and Maker with her puppy eyes, which none of them had the power to resist against them.

"But since Maker is the advisor, she is suppose to be wedding planner. And you have your duties to do, don't you Healer?" Kakkyu reasoned.

"Ouhi, I think it's okay. I think Healer will do a better job at the wedding planning as compared to what I am able to do. Healer had always been a better designer than I am. With Healer planning your wedding, it's going to be the best wedding in our galaxy. And about Healer's duties, I can cover her duty at the infirmary for the coming 2 weeks. I will still help you look over the trivia stuffs when I work in the infirmary. About lessons, if I did not remember wrongly, it's vacation week." Maker suggested.

Kakkyu, unable to come up with an idea to rebut Maker, had no choice but to go along with Maker's idea.

"Man! Maker I love you so much! Thank you!" Healer pulling Maker into a big hug.

Maker blinked at Healer, waiting for the smaller starlight to let go of her. "You know what, Healer. It would be good to let go before I change my mind about the plans made." Maker joked.

"Oh! SORRY!" Healer let go of the Maker immediately, afraid that Maker was serious about the statement she made a moment ago.

"Ja, I will head towards the infirmary now. Ouhi, I've finished the plans for water shortage. It's over at my desk. Please look over it only after you are done with the business with Healer. May you excuse me, Ouhi."

"Thanks Maker! You are excused."

* * *

Maker bowed as she left the room. She then made her way to the infirmary, which is located at the next tower from Kakkyu's study room and 2 blocks away from the field training area. When she reached outside the infirmary, she realised that door was ajar, and someone was inside. As quiet as she could, she open the door of the infirmary, only to see Fighter inside.

Fighter was holding her left upper arm with her right hand, and her left hand going through the medical supplies placed next to the examination bed.

"Need help?" Maker started, as she moved towards Fighter.

And it did startled Fighter. Fighter jumped. That voice was not she had expected. The infirmary belongs to Healer, and she could not understand why Maker was here.

"Maker, why are you here?" Fighter asked, and regretted after she realised that that could be most stupid question to ask Maker.

"And Fighter_, _what are you doing here?." Maker replied.

"I . . ."

"Sit down on the bed and give me your arm." Maker ordered.

And as soon as Fighter sat down, Maker started working on Fighter's injury. It was a deep cut on her left upper arm. She tore off the orange sleeves of Fighter's uniform and passed a stack of wool to Fighter for her to clean off the blood on her right hand. Then she took sterile wool, trying to stop the blood and clean the area from blood.

"Healer took over the role as the wedding planner for Ouhi's wedding" Maker trailed as she continued cleaning the wound with antiseptic solution gently. "So I will be taking over her role in the infirmary for the next 2 weeks. That's why I am here." Placing a new clean piece of wool on the cut, Maker wrapped around the wound tightly so that the cut will not start bleeding again and that the cut will heal properly. "So what happened"

"An accident happened. I knocked over a sharp area during training today. That's all." Fighter lied, almost sheepishly.

"An accident?" Maker raised her eyebrow. Knowing that Fighter had just lied to her, she continued, "I recognise that blade cut. It's from the sword of your student. So you accidentally let you student  
slice you, am I right to say that?"

Fighter dropped her head and stared at the ground. Maker just saw through her lie.

"Fighter, you should stop day dreaming or stone during training. Ouhi is going to notice it someday, and I won't be able to cover for you anymore. This is not the first time this kind of thing had happened. And you made poor Ameno so guilty everytime she hurt you."

"I know. I wasn't day dreaming. I'm just thinking about something that distracted my mind for that one second. That's all. If you are done with your lecture, can I leave? I'm going back to field training. Thank you for your help, and your coverings." With that, Fighter stood up and walked towards the door of the infirmary. Fighter stopped at the room door, turned back and glanced Maker in her eyes, before she continued walking out of the infirmary.

"Fighter!" Maker shouted out, but Fighter just moved faster instead of slowing down. "Argh!" Maker groaned. "What have I just did?" She asked herself.

* * *

'Did I got Maker angry? It's unusual that Maker is so worked up. What did Maker meant when she said she had to cover up for me? About me losing attention during training time? How did she know in the first place then?' Fighter thought in her mind as she made her way back to the training field.

"Fighter-sensei, are you okay? Ameno, dressed in her green uniform, rushed forward and asked Fighter as soon as she set her foot in the training ground.

Fighter showed Ameno her bandaged arm and said, "Look, it's all wrapped up and nice. Sorry for that I've made you worried and guilty. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"Sensei, do you want to take a break? We can handle this training on our own. You should rest for now. I saw just now that you have lost some volume of blood. Please take some rest. "Ameno asked with concern, worried that Fighter might just collapse later due to overexertion and the lost blood.

"I . . . " Fighter did not want to rest. She wants to continue training. Not that she's that weak to faint because that lost blood. But as she saw the true concern Ameno showed in her eyes, she decided to just allow herself to take the rest her best student wanted. She did felt the dizzy spells when she left the infirmary. "Okay then. Can you help me to go through the physical training exercise for the blues and purples? Ask the other greens to help out as well. Thanks Ameno!" Giving a solid pat on Ameno's shoulder, Fighter left the training ground and back to her room.

Back in her room, Fighter changed out of the uniform that Maker had torn at the sleeves and into her sleeveless white night dress. Looking at her bandages, Fighter sighed. She laid on her bed, and started talking to herself in her mind.

_'Really, Maker was right, I should have been more focused during trainings. How many times had this happened? 7 or 8 times since 6 months ago. It's more than once per month. What's happening to me? Why do I still keep on thinking about odango, no, Neo Queen Serenity now. I do know that she's married to her prince now. She's pregnant with her first child now. That was what we were informed 6 months ago. Why am I so disturbed? Why have I fallen in love with her? The light that she emits out, it's warm. It had melt the frozen heart of mine, hadn't it? But why have I fallen in love with a woman whom I wasn't even suppose to love in the first place. Why?'_

Fighter kept asking herself these questions. Laying on her right side, she finally felt her eyelids getting heavy. '_Will she be coming for the wedding? Will I be able to meet her for the one last time, before I'll tell my heart that it's time to give up. Will I be able to have that chance.'_ And Fighter fell into a dream, where she dreamt of the times she shared with the Moon Princess when they were on Earth. The kiss they shared at the piano. Everything.


	3. Chapter 3

｢Chapter 3｣

Maker walked into the training field, with a fresh set of orange uniform, looking for Fighter. But her eyes missed the orange figure on the field. She did not see Fighter on field. '_She's not here. Why would she be then?'_ Maker walked towards Ameno, wanting to know where's Fighter's whereabouts.

"Ameno." Maker called out. Ameno turned around, and saw Maker behind her.

"Maker-Sensei? What are you doing here? It's unusual to see you here on training ground." Ameno asked.

"Do you know where Fighter is?"

"Fighter-sensei? She went back to her room, I guessed, since we all suggested that she should rest. I'm not sure whether did she went back to her room, or went elsewhere." Ameno replied doubtfully, since she knew that Fighter had a high tendency to go elsewhere other than her room when given time to rest.

"Thanks Ameno! And, don't be too bothered by the cut. It's not your fault." With that, Maker paced out of the training ground, leaving Ameno standing there stunned.

"AMENO! What are you doing there stoning? HELP OUT!" Yukini, another green guard, shouted.

"How did Maker-sensei know about the cut?" Ameno asked herself, running over to Yukini.

* * *

Maker stopped outside Fighter room, before knocking it gently. "Fighter? Are you in?" Getting no answer from inside, Maker placed her hands on the door knob, wanting to enter the room to see whether is Fighter inside or not. She tried to turn the knob, only to find the door locked. This indicated that Fighter was in her room.

Maker moved over to her room, which was situated on the left of Fighter's room. Healer's room was directly opposite Fighter's room across the corridor. She entered her room and towards another door inside the room and open it. That door was a connecting door between Fighter and her room. Both of them did not had the habit to lock that connecting door as Fighter had the habit of going over to Maker's room when she could not sleep.

Peeking into Fighter's room, Maker saw Fighter lying on her bed, eyes closed. Maker then walked into Fighter's room and saw the old orange uniform, unfolded, lying at the foot of the bed. Maker placed the folded new orange uniform at the bed rest, and took the other from the bed. Just as she was doing that, she heard slight whining from Fighter.

Moving nearer to Fighter, Maker saw the bitter smile on Fighter's face, with trails of tears at the corner of her eyes. Her heart felt numbed. She leaned forward to Fighter's ear and whispered into it. "The wedding is going to be the ending of this longing that's tortured the both of us. Until then, please be strong, Fighter."

Maker then left the room, and back to the infirmary where she finished off her duties as the part time physician and sending out of invitations.

By the time Fighter was up from her nap, it was already nightfall. Looking out from her window, there was nothing but shinning stars that lit up the night sky. Feeling recharged, Fighter got off her bed. Then her eye caught the new set uniform that was lying on the bed rest, She smiled. _'This is going to save me from great trouble when I go to the laundry room to get my new set of uniform tomorrow.' _She picked up the top portion of the uniform and pulled it over her dress. She needs the sleeves to cover her bandage as she did not want others to know that she was injured. Just as she was walking out of the room, she thought, _'But who is the one who brought me the new uniform?'_

Fighter arrived at the backyard where she could see millions of stars hanging in the sky. She sat there gracefully, for the fact that she was still wearing her night dress under, allowing the cold night wind to fall on her face. _'The night sky on Earth and on Kinmoku is so different. Even though that the view here was so much beautiful, why am I missing the one on Earth?'_

Fighter jumped as the someone spoke, scaring her out of her system.

"You know what Fighter? Orange and white don't look good together."

Fighter turned around, only to see Maker walking towards her. "Why are you here?"

"Here to ask you whether are you going to have your dinner. I went to your room to see whether are you still sleep, but only to find it empty. So I guessed that you will be here. So are you having your dinner?" Maker replied, taking a seat beside Fighter.

Fighter shook her need and continued, "Nope, no appetite. Not right after I've just woke up. Anyway, thanks for that uniform." Fighter had figured out that it was Maker who brought the uniform to her, since her room door was locked and Maker or Healer were the only ones who knows about the another access to her room. Since it's Maker's room beside her, it would definitely her who brought the set to her.

Maker just smiled a little before turning serious again. "Fighter, you know what, you should know that you shouldn't be out here tonight. Not with that cut of yours. You are going to get cold really easily with that night wind just blowing onto you."

Fighter wished that Maker had maintained that smile for a longer while, for that was one of the very few times that she had saw Maker smile. And that the smile was genuine. "You know what Maker, you should smile more. You look beautiful when you are smiling." Fighter commented.

"Don't change the topic, Fighter. I'm talking about you for the fact that you shouldn't be out here when you're injured."

"And that's why I wore the uniform top!" Fighter giggled and continued, "The sleeves have very well protected the wound from the wind, didn't it."

"If that was what you thought, be it." Maker stopped a while, before continuing, "But at least change the bottom as well. You look hideous with the orange top and white DRESS."

Fighter punched Maker lightly at her left arm when Maker made that statement.

"What's that for?" Maker retorted before breaking into laughter.

"That is for making fun of me and how I dressed." Fighter replied and joined the laughter with Maker.

The laughter stopped and silence came upon them. The two of them glanced across the horizon in front of them, enjoying each other's accompany and, of course, the stars above.

"Ne, Fighter" Maker started out, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you wish to see the Moon Princess once again?"

"What do you mean?" Fighter asked back.

"Well, all along, she's the distractions that caused you to have these injuries, aren't her? I mean you can't hide from me the fact that you are missing her, since the reason for you coming over to my  
room to talk every night is because for her too right? You are afraid of seeing her in your dreams, aren't you?" Maker explained gently and softly, refusing to look at Fighter.

Nor Fighter was willing to look at Maker as Maker spoke in the first place. She remained quiet, uncertain about what she was to say to Maker. _'So, she knows why I was unable to sleep majority of the nights. Why didn't she say anything?'_

"So Fighter, will you want to meet her once more?" Maker stopped and thought for a while, before continuing, "Or rather, what will you do if you were to meet her once more?"

Fighter stayed quiet for some time, before started speaking softly. "Is she coming?"

Maker nodded her head. "Ouhi had ordered for them to be invited. But it's not confirmed that they are definitely coming."

"I see. . . "

Once again, silence fell back between them. Maker was waiting for Fighter to speak out, hoping that Fighter would just relief the sufferings she's enduring inside. The torment, the lost of focus, the sleepless night.

"Part of me, wants to see her again. Another part would rather not. But if she's coming, I will treat this as a final meeting, because I know that she's happy right now, together with her predestined destiny. She's at her peak. That's what she longs for, I'm pretty sure. Her prince is her most beloved one, which I guess no one in this universe can ever replaced." Fighter mazed through her words. "No matter what happens, somewhere in future, if there is this day where I'm going to find a love, Odango will still stand a place in my heart. How big will she stands in my heart on that moment, I'm not sure as well. I'll leave it till then to decide. It's impossible to forget the longing, the affection I had for her." Fighter continued in her mind, _'And I wondered, why do I always all for ones that I should never had.'_

"Fighter . . . " Maker called out gently, but received a firm eye contact from Fighter, asking her not to interrupt her.

"Using these three years, I've finally figured out what it meant to like someone. Loving someone doesn't mean that you must have possession of them. Loving someone doesn't mean that they must be by your side. Loving someone doesn't mean that you have to see them every day. Loving someone doesn't mean we have to be together. If there's another person who she likes. If there's another person who can make her to enjoy the happiness. If there's another person who is able to make her smile more genuinely than I do. I will let her go. But, when she's sad, I will want to be the one to catch her tears, to support her, to protect her, and to be just with her. For that that's the only things I can do for her. I may not be able to create her joy, but I will want to share her tears. That's all."Fighter continued with tears building up at the bottom of her eyelids._' If only that would happen in the first place. Her prince is never going to abandon her. He loves her the way I love her.'_

"Fighter. . . " Not knowing how she could reduce the pain Fighter was encountering, Maker pulled Fighter towards her body, allowing Fighter to rest her chin on her shoulder. The impact of moving Fighter towards her had allowed those stubborn tears to fall down Fighter's cheek and onto Maker's uniform. 


	4. Chapter 4

｢Chapter 4｣

Time really flies when there was something that one dreads is going to happen. And this applies very well to Fighter's case. She really was not anticipating for this day to come. Not that she did not want her Ouhi to be married. Fighter knows that Kakkyu had longed for this day to come, since the day that they have returned from Earth, and found that the King-to-be was restored. But they both had agreed that only until Kinmoku is properly reconstructed and the commoners' life are back to the track that they will announce their union, which is today.

"Fighter leaned against the wall between Maker's and her room as she remembered that night where Maker had made her talk about the situation she had to face on Kakkyu's wedding. She remembered that she had poured out large volume of tears that night. That was so unlike of her to do so. But she did.

[Flashback]

"Fighter, if you do not want to say it, if you do not want to let go, just don't. You do not have to pretend to be strong. Be yourself. Be the one the your heart wants to be. You don't have to be the strong and harsh leader that you have to be during duty. You can be yourself. " Maker continued holding onto Fighter as Fighter cried uncontrollably in her embrace.

"But I want to . . . It's getting unhealthy. I'm having illusions of her every time I close my eyes, halfway through drills. Even though it hurts my heart to do so, I know it's a time to stop. Maker, it really hurts. It hurts." Fighter continued crying out in Maker's shoulder, until the time she felt tired. Tired of crying. Tears could no longer flow out. And she fell asleep in Maker's embrace hearing Maker mumbling something that she could not make up what was it.

[End of Flashback]

"Fighter! You are WANTED!" Fighter heard her name echoed down the hallway where she was standing. There was only one person who will shout for her in this way. And there, Fighter finally saw the someone who 'WANTED' her.

"Healer, can you stop screaming for me down the hall. I know you WANT me, but you don't want the whole palace to know that you WANT me, do you?" Fighter teased. Fighter could not understand why she has always liked to make fun of the petite starlight, but she just could not help it but to do so.

Healer blushed at Fighter teasing. She stretched out her right hand towards the back of Fighter's head and gave it a really hard push. "You deserved this. Seeing that today is such a joyous day, that's all you are going to get. But prepare your butt for tomorrow." Healer stated jokingly.

"Oh, should I hide from you? But you are the one who said that you WANTED me." Fighter started again her teasing.

"It meant that you are WANTED as a CRIMINAL!" Pulling Fighter by her pony tail, she walked back the hallway where she came from. "Let's go!"

"Ouch! Healer it hurts!" Fighter scream out.

"Not gonna feel it. I'm blocking that pain you're feeling out. Bleh!" Healer said childishly.

* * *

Maker was working alone in the grand ballroom, looking at the Healer's design blueprints that were in her hands and her surroundings, making sure that every detail is fulfilled and perfected. Then she heard some loud noise coming down from the hallway. _'They are at it again.' _

"Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain . . . " Fighter repeatedly called out as Healer dragged her down the hall way and into grand ball room where she released Fighter's pony tail.

"You are so whiny, Fighter!" Healer complained.

Fighter took this chance and pulled Healer's hair. "Is this painful?"

"Ouch! Let go!" Healer demanded, while trying to get Fighter's hand off her hair.

Maker just stood there, continuing her final checks on the ball room before the invited guests start coming in.

"Maker! SAVE me!" Healer cried out.

Shaking her head at the child-like comrades of hers, she started, "Alright alright. It's Ouhi's big day today. No fighting, no arguing with each other, agree?"

Fighter let go of Healer's hair and agreed unwillingly. Maker looked at Healer, waiting for her to agree to the terms as well.

"Hai Hai. I know I know. No fighting, no arguments. Just for today." Healer stated before continuing. "So is everything done?"

"Yup, everything's done except for the cake table and the stairs decoration as reported yesterday." Maker replied Healer and turned to Fighter. "Can you help to bring out the cake from the kitchen? It's just the 3 of us, the chefs and some greenies that will be working today. It's national holiday today and tomorrow to celebrate Ouhi's wedding."

"So this the reason chibi dragged me all the way from my room to here." Fighter said as she glared at Healer.

"Yes! It's time for you to help out. And it's just this little while. And you are suppose to be at reception later. Don't go missing like you always do, if not I will. . . . " Before Healer could finish what she was to say, Fighter interrupted her.

"Yeah, like I will be afraid of you." Fighter joked before hiding behind Maker's tall physique.

"Have you all forgotten about the agreement you had just made moments ago?" Maker asked no one in particular, as the two of them had got the cycle started all over again.

* * *

As night fall came, guests start to fill in the ballroom as well. All of the palace were dressed formally for the grand event of Kinmoku. Fighter, dressed in sapphire knee length dress, was seated at the reception table together with Ameno and Yukini. Maker in mauve coloured long dress, was situated at the kitchen area to ensure everything is done before the ball get started. Healer, dressed jade coloured dress, stayed within the ball room to oversee the wedding flow.

Fighter hated Healer for placing her at the reception job. She would rather be walking around, patrolling a little and make sure things are fine rather than sitting at one area for long period of time. Sitting at the reception also meant that she will be the first one to receive the sol senshis, which was something that she need some mental preparation to. With the pen in her hands, Fighter started doodling on the guest list, while Ameno and Yukini were busy receiving guests from their galaxy system and the planet itself. Her guest list only contains 10 people, which all are from the sol system. _'Healer is definitely trying prank on me. I hate her guts!'_

"Fighter, what are you doing? The guest list is not for you to draw on or play." Healer stood in front, looking at what Fighter was doing.

"I'm just bored Healer. You know I can't sit still for long time. And you only gave me 10 people on my list."

"They are going to be here soon. I felt them landing. And smile more. I know it's hard for you, but I know you can do it. It's Ouhi's idea for you to be out in reception. Both Maker and I rejected the idea, but Ouhi insisted. I guess she wants you to face it." Healer said gently, different from her usual tones to Fighter. "I'll be back soon later to bring them into the ballroom. " Placing an encouraging pat on Fighter's shoulder, Healer made her way through the crowd in the reception room.

"Seiya!"

Not long later, Fighter heard a familiar voice calling out her name. Fear and anxiety started building deep in her. She turned back slowly and saw Venus running towards her direction, with Mars behind her, and Mercury and Jupiter walking behind them. That was all she saw. There's no Odango shaped hair that she was anticipating (not really in a sense but yah).

"Hi Venus"

"Sorry we were a little late. Something cropped up just when we were about to leave earth." Mercury explained. "Serenity went into labour just before we about to board the spaceship. Chibiusa had decided to come one week early. Pluto was worried something bad is going to happen to the timeline, so she and the outers decided to stay back on Earth."

Just as Fighter was about to say that the inners should have stayed on earth and it was okay they give the wedding a miss as their own queen is more important, Healer had popped out again from the ballroom.

"Hey! How are you all doing?" Healer asked. "Where are the others?"

"It's a long story, Yaten." Venus replied.

"Oh. Let's talked about it when we meet Ouhi. Come on! I'll show you the way." Healer guided the Inners towards the ballroom. She then turned back to Fighter and ask. "Come along as well, Fighter. Your list is done."

"Can I give it a pass?" Fighter asked Healer with slight disappointment shown her eyes. "I can stay back and help these two."

Healer understood what Fighter wanted and let her be. "Okay then."

Making sure that Healer had left the reception room, Fighter stood up. "I'm going somewhere for a while. If Maker or Healer ask, just say I'm in the rest room." Informing the other two at the reception, Fighter left the room. She strayed away from the ballroom and to the other side of the palace, where she found an empty balcony. She sat the balcony floor, head buried in her knees.

_'What am I thinking? What am I doing? Do I want to see her? Why do I still feel the hurt when I was informed that she's not coming. What do I want. Fighter, what do you want. She's probably a mom right now, since the inners said that she went into labour when they were about to leave. Shouldn't I be happy that she's not coming? Since seeing her was going to increase my desire for her. But not seeing just made me long for her as well. What do I want? "_

Fighter heard heels making their way towards her. She looked up a little, and saw the mauve dress. Maker make herself beside Fighter, now being the same height as Fighter.

"You went missing for an hour. I was searching for you."

"Sorry. I was upset. I do not want to affect the ambience of the wedding." Fighter uttered.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Maker concerned.

Fighter nodded her head a little. Maker knew that Fighter was lying. If she was okay, she would not had sat alone out her for an hour. Maker know that it was no point making Fighter to pour out her emotion, as it was going to make her mood even worse.

"Fighter." Maker called out, getting Fighter's attention. "You should be back in the ballroom. It's Ouhi's big day. As her starlights, we should be there. And if you let Healer caught you out here, I can't predict what is going to happen tomorrow."

Fighter nodded her head understandably, smiling at Maker's last sentence a little, before getting back to the expressionless face. "I know. I want to be alone for a little while more. I will make sure that in 10 minutes time, you are going to see me in the ballroom. I promise." Fighter then looked into Maker's iliac eyes, giving her assurance that she would be back in the ballroom.

"Okay then." The two of them shared the eye contact. Maker leaned towards Fighter, placing a small kiss on her cheek. "I hope this will cheer you up a little." Maker stood up and left quickly, before Fighter could make any reactions.


	5. Chapter 5

｢Chapter 5｣

Maker was changing out of her formal wear when she realised that Fighter was standing at the connecting door, looking at her. "Oh Fighter!" Maker exclaimed. "Can you please have the courtesy to knock that door before you come in? I'm changing!"

"Well it's not like it's the first time I've seen you changing. You don't have to be shy." Fighter teased.

The wedding ball had finally ended. And it was a long night for the starlights ever since then. After they had escorted Kakkyu and the King, Ryuuji back to their new room, After that, the starlights accompanied their visitor for sol system to the prepared guest rooms where they are going to rest for the night, before flying back to Earth the next evening.

"So what do you want from me?" Maker asked as she slipped her night dress over and walked towards Fighter who was sitting at the edge of her bed like she always do when she had her sleepless nights.

"I can't sleep. " Fighter replied sheepishly, removing her indoor shoes and lifted her legs up on Maker's bed.

"You really made yourself comfortable in my room, don't you?" Maker sat beside Fighter, slapping Fighter's leg that was on her bed.

"Ouch!" Fighter called out playfully.

"So, why can't you sleep? Is it because what happened today?" Maker asked.

"I guessed so. . . " Fighter trailed off, before changing the topic. "Ne Maker! What are you doing tomorrow? Let's get out of palace tomorrow with Healer, since it's national holiday, and Ouhi would probably want to spend time with the King." Fighter suggested cheerfully, with a huge grin on her face.

_'You still do not want to talk about that topic, don't you, Fighter?'_ Maker thought. "Tomorrow? I promised Princess Mercury that I will show her around the palace before she leave tomorrow evening."

"Oh . . . I see" The grin on Fighter's face disappeared. "Some other day then."

"You can come together with me, Fighter. It's better than - "

Before Maker could finished her sentence, Fighter cut her off. "It's okay. I would rather find something else to do." Deep down, Fighter thought, _'I think you will want to be left alone with Mercury, don't you?'_

Fighter stretched her body and allowed the stiff muscles and joints to relax and crack. "Man, I'm so tired now. I'm going back." Fighter stood up from Maker's bed and walked towards the connecting door. She stopped there.

"What's wrong, Fighter?" Maker raised from her bed and walked towards Fighter.

_'Fighter! You need to do it! You need to confirm what was that. That was why you are in here in the first place. You need to do it!" _Fighter clenched her fists nervously as she heard Maker moved closer and stopped behind her. _'You can do it!' _Fighter turned around, coming into face to face with Maker. Before Maker could say anything, Fighter placed her arms on Maker's shoulder, pulling Maker's head slightly to her level. Fighter bent over, pressing her lips on Maker's for a second before releasing her grip on Maker's shoulder and jumped a step back.

"I bet you didn't see that coming, didn't you? Haha! It's payback time for the peck at the balcony just now. I know you were expecting me to get angry at you, to cheer me up. But I did not! I remembered the agreement. And the day is not over yet, so you can't hit me or anything. Good night!" Fighter babbled out quickly and cheekily, missing the shocked and sad expression Maker had, and rushed back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Fighter held her back against the door, gasping to get air into her lungs. Her heart was beating rapidly, Warm blood was rushing up to her cheeks. These was exactly what happened to her hours ago at the balcony.

[Flashback]

"I hope this will cheer you up a little." Maker told Fighter as she kissed her at the cheeks.

Fighter felt her heart racing. _'What was that?' _Fighter thought. Warm blood starts to flush her cheeks. She felt the heat rising within her. _'What was that for?'_ She got out of her shocked state, only to realise that Maker had left.

_'It felt like . . .the last time I kissed. Why do I feel like there's something more than to cheer me up. Why did it felt like the kiss I gave Usagi when she was upset? What was that? Why do I feel like I want more?'_Questions started to fill Fighter's mind and answers did not came with them. Unable to think rationally at that moment, Fighter decided that it was time for her to go back to ballroom. She hoped that the crowd and excitement in the room would be a good distraction for her confused mind at the moment.

Upon returning to the ballroom, Fighter spotted Kakkyu and Ryuuji at the center of the room, exchanging their vows for each other. _'Thank God! I made it on time! If not Healer is really going to slaughter me tomorrow.' _Fighter allowed her eyes to continue to scan the ballroom, finding Healer together with Venus, Jupiter, and Mars. On the other corner of the ballroom, Fighter found herself staring at Maker. Maker was walking side by side together with Mercury, with a small smile on her face.

Tinge of sourness washed over her but she ignored it. Putting that sourness behind her, she walked towards Healer and joined their conversation about how was everyone back on Earth. Soon after, Maker and Mercury joined in the conversation as well.

[End of Flashback]

Fighter sat down on the floor against the door and held her head with her hands. _Why am I feeling this way? Why is it Maker? Did I fall for someone that I'm not supposed once again?_

Maker stared blankly at the closed door, unable to get out of what had just happened. Unable to contain her sadness, Maker started crying. When Fighter kissed her, she thought it was for real. It turned out that it was a prank. _'How silly of me to think that Fighter did like me a little.' _Maker laughed at herself.

Maker did not realise when she had started having these feelings for her leader. It seemed like it was from the day they had met each other, when the three of them were called in to be the royal guards. She had not realised then, when life revolved around lessons and trainings. During Galaxia's attack, they fled to Earth, in hope to search for their missing princess, as well as the Light of Hope. They had achieved more than what they had expected. Fighter and her unrequited love for the Moon Princess. Maker and her understanding about dream and romance. Healer and her trust for other beings.

_'My dreams and romance?' _Maker laughed bitterly at herself. 'They are not going to happen, are they? Or did I really understood what was it in the first place? ' Maker asked herself as she remembered the conversation she had with Mercury back in the ballroom.

[Flashback]

Maker had noticed Mercury's entry into the ballroom, but decided not to approach her until she had finish her final duties of the wedding. It had been sometime Maker had spoke to the Guardian Senshi of the Moon Princess. She had always enjoyed conversation with the intelligent senshi. Especially since she was the one who had taught her to know what dreams and romance is all about.

Mercury saw Maker at the other side of the ballroom, staring at some pieces of paper that was in her hands, spacing out. Leaving the rest, she walked over towards Maker. "Hey Maker! It's been sometime. Reading on a wedding? That's really unique, aren't you?"

Maker looked up from her papers and saw Mercury standing in front of her, making fun of her. "Yes I know. It's really been a while. I was thinking about to join you all after I'm done with my work over here."

"Am I interrupting you?" Mercury asked with concern. " I saw you spacing out over here. It's unlikely of you to space out during work, aren't you?"

Maker blushed in embarrassment. "I'm alright. " Maker replied as she tried to get the red shades off her cheeks. " I was just thinking about some things. That's all." Observing the chef had took the last item out, Maker continued, "I'm done with my work over here, do you want to join back the rest?"

Mercury nodded her head and the two of them started strolling really slowly back to the group. "Ne Maker, care to share about what were you thinking about?"

Shaking her head, Maker said in a low voice, "Sorry, but I don't think that it's appropriate for me to share."

"It's okay Maker if you don't wish to share." Mercury replied.

"Thanks." Maker smiled a little at Mercury.

"Anyway, how's your dreams and romance coming along? I remembered the day when you all left Earth, you said that you are going to build on your dreams and romance. I'm curious. Care to share? I do have a little to share though." Mercury asked.

"A little. I do not mind sharing, but not today." Maker replied, looking at the people around them. "There's too many people and too many things."

Mercury thought for a while before she suggested about Maker showing her around before she leave, and during that period of time, they can shared about their progress in their dreams and romance.

[End of Flashback]

_'Well I guess, that little bit that I thought I could share didn't exist in the first place.'_ Walking back to her bed, Maker laid on it, with her eyes staring at the white ceiling the whole night. 


	6. Chapter 6

｢Chapter 6｣

"Well these three years have been great. Usagi-chan finally married Mamoru-san, the coming of the new Silver Millennium, me getting into the medical school, Mako-chan working as an apprentice in a restaurant, Rei-chan going to Tokyo University, Minako-chan in the entertainment biz. And yah, the coming of Chibiusa-chan. I bet Usagi, no, Serenity is looking so much forward to her arrival ne?" Mercury spoke and laughed as she went along, walking side by side with Maker towards the north yard, where the imperial garden is located. "What about you, Maker? How did these three years went along?"

Mercury waited for quite a while, and silence was all what she got from Maker. She turned around to face Maker, only to see Maker staring out blankly to the front. It was the third time in the whole morning that Maker was caught in this state. "Maker?" Mercury called out to get Maker's attention.

Maker jumped as she snapped out of her own world, turning her attention towards Mercury. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You don't look like you're listening. If you are not feeling well, you can take a rest. You do not need to accompany me if you don't want to. And you looked really tired. Are you really okay?

"Sorry! I'm okay. It's just that I didn't managed to sleep last night, Maybe that's why I can't focus. Sorry about that." Maker apologised

Mercury stopped walking and glanced at Maker's back. "Did something happened last night?" She asked.

Maker winced at the question asked. Her heart throbbed painfully as the question mentioned reminded her what happened last night. "No nothing significant happened last night" Maker replied in a shaky voice. "Except for it being the special night for Ouhi."

"Really?" Mercury questioned. "Like I always say, if you don't wish to share, you can just say it. You don't have to lie to me. I will take it as an insult to both yours and my intellectual level." Mercury continued as she walked to the side of Maker.

Maker just smiled lightly at the statement that Mercury had made. 'So what were you asking just now?"

"As I was asking, how were your three years?

"These three years. . . Our main focus was the reconstruction of the planet. And it was only just completed 2 months ago. After that was Ouhi's wedding. What's up in the future, probably some diplomacy and deterrence plans and such. That would be all for now, I guess." Maker replied.

"What about you?" Mercury continued, realising that Maker was just updating her with the situation on Kinmoku. "What about your dreams and romance?"

Maker thought for a while before answering Mercury. "Sorry about the fact that I told you there was a little yesterday. After thinking about it the whole night last night, I realised that I had none. My dreams were surrounded and lead by this person, from young till now. And her dreams are surrounded by another. In simple words, my dreams are not existent at all."

"Maker . . . " Mercury trailed. "You know you can build your own dreams from it. You should try. You will never know whether will it work or not until you have tried." Mercury encouraged.

Once again, Maker smiled bitterly at herself. "I guess so. But still, I have a feeling that it won't work."

"You have to believe Maker. Have faith. All of the inner senshis had never thought that we will be able to accomplish our dreams when the new Silver Millennium comes, but we did, didn't we. You just have to believe in it to happen, Maker." Mercury continued.

Maker nodded her head, not saying anything else.

And just at the moment, the two of them saw Fighter, dressed in commoner outfit, walking towards the palace north entry.

"Eh? Fighter!" Mercury called out as she ran towards Fighter, with Maker strolled slowly behind her.

Fighter turned around to the voice that called out for her, only to see Mercury coming up to her, with Maker walking slowly behind her. _'Not now. Not when my mind is still confused.' _"Hey Mercury! Dating with Maker?" Fighter joked.

"NO!" Mercury's face ran red as she exclaimed. "We are just doing some catching up of our life after 3 years. Nothing else much. Please do not misunderstood us." Mercury finished as Maker caught up with the two of them.

"But your face is telling me another story, Mercury" Fighter made more fun of Mercury.

"That's because Fighter you said something funny!" Mercury laughed out, obvious to the fact that Fighter was just making fun of her.

"What's so funny?" Maker asked out but received no answer in return. She frowned a little, while the other two continued to chuckle more. "Fine if you are not going to tell me, but it would be great that you all should stop laughing when you guys are not intending to tell me what had happened.

"Fine fine, We are not laughing anymore. The agreement is over." Fighter told Maker, before whispering into Mercury's ear, " I do not wish to die at such at young age."

Getting what Fighter meant in that sentence, Mercury could not help but continue to laugh more, while Maker stared seriously at Fighter.

"I'm not Healer, so I will not come after you for your life even after the agreement is over. You should have know this very well, Fighter." Maker stated bluntly, glancing straight at Fighter, which was something that she avoided to do so the past time. Noticing that Fighter was dressed casually, not in the palace dress code, she continued, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Ah, that." Fighter looked down at her feet. "I am thinking about going outside, probably to Hillreign. It's a nice place to go during off days."

"Hillreign? Alone?" Maker asked in a louder voice, in concern.

Fighter nodded her head slowly. "I should get going now. If not I won't be able to get back in time for the farewell for the senshis." Turning away from them, she started to walk away, before a out reached hand pulled her back.

"Fighter! You know you should not go Hillreign alone. It's too dangerous. We all like it there, but the geology over there is too complicated and dangerous for one to go alone there. We always go there as a group, not alone. You should know, don't you? Where's Healer? Didn't you ask her along?" Maker reprimanded, worried for her leader's safety.

"I . . . " Fighter fumbled a little. "Healer is at the capital with the rest of the sol senshis. That's why I'm . . . "

Mercury, watching the slight commotion between the two starlights all along, spoke out, "Why not the two of us go along with you, Fighter? I too want to see that beautiful place that you all are talking about."

"Good idea, Mercury. I'll change out of my uniform first. Please wait for a while." Maker stated, before Fighter could voiced out her objection.

"Shall we find some place to sit while we wait for Maker? Mercury asked Fighter.

Fighter nodded her head reluctantly, walking Mercury towards the nearest bench to them.

"Fighter, are you okay? You looked like you're quite upset and tired. And your mood changed real fast. Are you alright? Was it because Serenity?" Mercury asked as they sat down on the bench. The inner senshis all knew about Fighter's feelings towards their Princess.

"I'm just tired, Maybe it's because of the wedding yesterday." Fighter replied.

And the two of them just sat there in silence, waiting for Maker to arrive at the gate.

"Mercury" Fighter called out.

"Yes?'

"How's Serenity?" Fighter finally asked the question that were eating her heart all these while. "Is she happy? Is she doing good?"

"She . . . She's really happy right now, having the family that she dreamt of all these while." Mercury replied carefully, so as to reduce the hurt Fighter was having at the point of time. "But she missed the starlights all these while as well, especially you, Fighter."

"Really? She did?" Fighter questioned._ "Or are you just coming up with sentences to make up a white lie to me?'_

Mercury just nodded her head in answer to Fighter's self question. Silence fell in again, before Fighter managed to build up enough courage to ask Mercury one other question that she had been trying to get out of Maker.

"Mercury?" Fighter called out again and Mercury turned her attention towards Fighter once again. "How are you and Maker getting along?"

"Me and Maker getting along? We had a great time catching up on each other's life these three years, though Maker seemed pretty distracted today." Mercury answered truthfully.

"No I do not mean that." Fighter voiced out.

"Then what did you meant by me and Maker?" Mercury questioned.

Unbelieved by the fact that Mercury was oblivious to what she was trying to ask, Fighter continued. "You like Maker, don't you?"

"What are you thinking Fighter?" Mercury jumped from her seat ungracefully, surprised by the question Fighter had asked. "Maker and I are just really good friends. We enjoyed each other's accompany. And she's a great person to talk to. There's nothing much other than that. Really." Mercury explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She has her dreams at someone, I have my own dreams on earth."

"If that's what you believe. But I do believe that Maker maybe interested in you. I've never seen her some comfortable with anyone else, where she can speak out her deepest thoughts." Fighter insisted.

"Maybe, Fighter, if you are willing to search deeper within, you will know more." Mercury advised.

Just when Fighter was about to ask what Mercury meant in her sentence, Maker came back. "I'm ready, we can make a move now." Maker gestured the way to the gate to Mercury.

Both Fighter and Mercury stood up at the same time and walked off in the same direction with Maker slightly at the back of Mercury. Mercury made an abrupt stop, causing Maker to crash over her, and Fighter stopped slightly ahead. "Ah! I just remembered that I have something to do! Sorry Fighter, I won't be able to make the visit to Hillreign this time round. I shall get moving! See you later!" Mercury informed, before running past Maker. And when Maker turned over, Mercury winked at her.

Maker was shocked. She could not understand what was going in Mercury's mind. _''Did she know something that I do not know? Or have she figured out what I meant earlier on?'_

"Maker. " Fighter called out and upon hearing her name being called, Maker turned back her attention to Fighter. "If you don't want to go, we can just stay in palace, so that you can accompany Mercury with her stuffs." Fighter suggested sadly. _'You want to spend time with her, don't you?'_

"Fighter, it's okay. Let's make the move. If not we won't be able to get back in time."

"Really? You want to go with me? I thought -" Fighter asked, with the late morning starlight reflecting the slight joy in her eyes.

"We are really going, Fighter. Stop worrying so much." Maker stated as she moved beside Fighter, with some spaces between them. 


	7. Chapter 7

｢Chapter 7｣

"Guess what day is it today?" Fighter burst into the infirmary as she shouted out the question.

"I don't know and don't wish to guess nor want to know about what day today is, Leader." Healer who was seated at her desk, writing on pieces of reports, replied bluntly at the overexcited starlight who had just burst into her office. Looking up to the clock on her table, she frown and looked. "And why are you in here at this time. Shouldn't you be having drills right now?"

"NOPE! I'm getting a day off today! Want to know why?" Fighter taunted even though Healer had just stated clearly that she do not wish to why.

"Not really, Fighter. Nothing surprising comes out you, and I could pretty well guess why. But I chose not to understand." Healer retorted back jokingly.

"But I wish to say it, what can you do about it?" Fighter walked to the side of Healer and shouted into her ears. "It's my special day today! BIRTHDAY!"

Healer covered her ears and rolled her eyes as Fighter spoke."Geez Fighter! What's so special about birthdays? Yes you are finally older, but you still act as a young child. I just can't believe that you are 19! And you act like you are 12 years old." Healer insulted.

"Look who's talking. You are acting, no, you look like you are a 12 year old. And birthday s are special, because I get to get a day off!" Fighter insulted back, as she laid down on the bed in the infirmary.

"What do you mean that I looked like a 12 year old? And what, is it because you are a year older, leading to increasing insanity in your mind? Don't tell me that you are intending to spend your off day HERE, in a infirmary?" Healer questioned sarcastically.

"Well I'm BORED! It's only me having the off day. There's no one to play, talk or irritate when I'm the only one who is having the off day." Fighter reasoned.

"And you came here just to irritate me? Hello Fighter! For goodness sake, you are the one who is having off day and free. I still have a hell lot of work to do, and you are here to disturb me. Why not Maker but me?" Healer asked as she continued with her work at her desk, totally ignoring the fact that Fighter was lying on the bed.

"I guessed she's busy as well" Fighter muttered softly under her breath, but loud enough for Healer to hear it.

"Okay. This is really unfair. Both of us are busy, yet you chose to disturb me and not Maker. What a bias friend are you ar. Come think of it, I noticed that you haven't been talking much to Maker." Healer analysed.

"Whatever." Fighter, not knowing how should she react to the analysis, chose to end the conversation and start a new one. "So Healer, what time will you finish your work?

"I'm not sure. Why is that so?"

"Let's go out!" Fighter suggested.

"No! I'm busy! If you want to see me at your birthday dinner tonight, then please entertain your own self for now." Healer blurted out.

"Dinner?" Fighter repeated with a raised eye brown. "You mean I have a birthday dinner tonight?"

"Shit!" Healer cursed under her breath. _'It is supposed to be a surprise and I screwed it. ARGH!'_ "Pretend you heard nothing from me. Just be in dining hall on time later. And PLEASE get out now." Healer ordered.

Fighter stood up from the examination bed and walked towards Healer. "I will get out, if that's what you want." Fighter said sadly before continuing in a joking voice, " You are the most unsympathetic empath that I've met in my life."

"You!" Healer, using the pen that was in her hand, poked Fighter at her stomach.

"Hahaaha!" Fighter laughed out as she walked to the door. "See you later then, Healer. Thanks for entertaining me for all these while, even when you are so busy." Smiling at Healer, Fighter left the infirmary.

* * *

_'What a way to spend birthday, having an off day on my own. Everyone else is so busy with their own work. If this was the case, I would rather be in drills than having the day off.'_ Fighter thought as she sat on the high branch of her favourite tree, back leaning against the huge trunk, allowing her legs to hang in the air.

_'Birthday dinner? I wonder how will it be . . . ' _Fighter thought as she closed her eyes, enjoying the rustling sound of the leaves as the wind breeze by.

_"I noticed that you haven't been talking to Maker these days"_ The sentence Healer made earlier on rang in Fighter's mind. _'Really. I haven't really talked to Maker ever since Mercury left. Even at Hillreign, we didn't talked much. It feels like she's avoiding me. I wonder if it's because of that kiss that night."_

[Flashback]

"Careful!" Fighter called out and pulled Maker's hand as Maker missed a footing to the next step.

"Thanks." Maker said and pulled back her hand from Fighter once she regained her balance. She then continued, "This is why I say you should not come here alone." With that, Maker continued climbing forward towards their destination, with Fighter at her side.

Once reaching at Hillreign, they two of them sat separately at their usual place. Hillreign is the place where they could see the part of the galaxy, particularly, the Sol System. Even though it is 100 light years away, they could still see the sun of the sol system, as well as the pearl moon which shine from the light of the sun.

Fighter stared at the Moon, thinking about the Moon princess and her new baby. _'Odango, it's time for me to let go.'_ Tears started filling her eyes. Fighter looked up into the sky, blinking her eyes, not allowing the tears to fall off. _'I must not cry. Not anymore.'_

Fighter looked over to where Maker was seated. She saw Maker sitting there, not looking at the sky but at the ground._ 'She seemed upset. What happened?'_

"Maker?"

"Hmmm?" Maker responded, not looking at Fighter.

"Are you angry with me?" Fighter mustered all the courage she had in her and asked.

"What made you think so?" Maker asked, still not looking at Fighter.

"You are not talking to me, since we started the journey out." Fighter stated.

"There's nothing as such. I'm just tired. I'm not angry with you. Don't worry so much, Fighter." Maker replied and that was the last conversation they had for the day.

[End of Flashback]

Fighter heaved a sigh, allowing her head to come in contact with the tree. _'What had happened to us? We used to be open to each other, able to talk about any topic. But lately, it feels like things had change. It feels like she's hiding something. And what's up with me? Why do I feel nervous when I'm alone with her? Wait! What am I thinking? She's my best friend aren't she? And she do have someone that she likes. . . Mercury . . .' _

"Oi! Fighter!" A voice from below called out to her. Fighter knew who was she without even having the need to look down. There was only one person in the palace who dares to "Oi" her. Healer.

"Yes ELFIN?" Fighter replied with a huge smirk on her face.

"What did you just called me?" Healer retorted as she glared at Fighter.

"Elfin. You are always petite as compared to me and Maker. And now, you seemed even tinier from where I'm looking. " Fighter explained.

"Fine. To think that I rushed through my work so that YOU would have an accompany to do things and this is what I get in return. FINE! I'm retreating. Bye" Healer stated, turning away from the tree and started walking away.

"What? Serious?" Fighter scream excitedly as she leaped down from the branch to the group. right behind Healer as Healer started to make her move. Pulling Healer's hand, Fighter continued, "Come on! Let's go!" Fighter dragged Healer behind her, who started whining.

"Can we not run? You know I hate to perspire, don't you?"

"I do, that's why we are running, elfin." Fighter joked.

"You!"

* * *

"You two are late." Maker declared as Fighter dragged Healer into the dining room.

Kakkyu and Maker are both seated by the table, waiting patiently for the other two to arrive.

Fighter shoved Healer to her seat as she apologised. "Sorry Ouhi, we overlooked the time. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Tell me, why am I so kind to you today? And all I get in return are sweat and ill treatments from you." Healer commented dejectedly as she was being pushed violently into her seat.

"Because today is MY birthday!" Fighter directed the sentence to Healer and stuck out her tongue at her.

Kakkyu, laughing the little commotion, turned her attention back to Fighter as she replied, "No worries Fighter, you are the star today. No matter how late are you, we will still wait for you."

Fighter blushed a little, not knowing what to say. She looked around the room, only to realise that the room only contained the four of them. Puzzled, she asked, "Where's King Ryuuji?"

"It's ladies night today, Fighter. Ryuuji had something to settle at Jinzei, so he's away for two weeks since yesterday. " Kakkyu explained. "For you." Kakkyu continued as she placed an indigo paper wrap next to Fighter. "Happy 19 to you, Fighter."

Picking up the present from the table, Fighter thanked Kakkyu.

"Open it up to see if you like it or not." Kakkyu ordered gently.

Fighter ripped open the beautiful wrapping and was surprise to find a star-shaped bracelet, with a pearly white shiny outline.

"It's so beautiful, Ouhi! Thanks you so much, Ouhi!" Fighter said in appreciation as she put on the bracelet on her left hand.

"The lining is made of moonstone from Earth. I know you will like it, Fighter." Kakkyu explained.

"Really?" Fighter responded, as she stared intensively at the bracelet. The image of the moon princess started to appear before her. She shook her head vigorously, trying to get the image out of her mind. She shifted her attention to Healer, who was sitting beside her. "Where's my pressie, Elfin?" Fighter asked, battling her eyelashes at Healer

"Don't look at me with that eyes of yours." Healer shivered as she retorted. "Firstly, you got my present already. My precious time given to you today is your present. And secondly, stop calling me Elfin or anything with the same implied meaning." Healer grunted as she continued.

"Whatever!" Fighter challenged. "What can you do about me, ELF" Fighter burst out into laughter.

"Shut up Fighter!" Healer shouted out. Leaning towards Fighter's ear, she carried on, "Wait till Ouhi is away, I'll make sure you won't make it to see the sunrise tomorrow." And she pushed Fighter away from her, proceeding to the food that was placed in front of her.

"Be gentle, Healer!" Fighter complained. Fighter lifted her head a little, and her eyes came in contact with Maker, who was seated directly opposite her on the round table. Realising that Maker is looking at her as well, Fighter turned away.

"Fighter?" Maker called out. "Sorry. I did not prepare any gift for you. I hope you won't mind about it. It kind of slipped out of my mind that it's your birthday today."

Fighter could feel sharp pain piercing through her chest as Maker finished. _'Why does it hurts when she say that she had forgotten about my birthday. Why is that so?'_ "It's alright, Maker, it's just birthday. Nothing really special about that." Fighter lied, as she tried to shake off the pain and negative feelings that were growing within her.

"Alright, my dear starlights, I actually have a little news to share with you all." Kakkyu cleared her throat a little as she continued. "I . . . The next heir is coming soon, in nine months time."


	8. Chapter 8

｢Chapter 8｣

Fighter laid on her bed staring at the ceiling._ 'One more hour til my birthday is over." _Turning over to her stomach, Fighter reflected, _'It's a nice day today. At least I didn't spend it alone as what I thought I would in the first place. And the pleasant surprise from Ouhi during dinner just adds more joy to my birthday.'' _Fighter smiled a little as she remembered the faces of her comrades.

Then suddenly, she winced. Pain was filling full in her. _'Maker didn't remember that it was my birthday.' _Tears started filling her eyes. _'It felt sad. It felt lonely . . .' _ Fighter frowned a little. _'Why am I feeling this way. Why do I feel sad when Maker said that she had forgotten about my birthday. Why do I feel empty when Maker stopped communicating with me since that day. Why did it mattered to me whether Maker liked someone else. Why is this so? Did I fall for her?'_

Fighter glanced at the moonstone bracelet that she had placed at the bedside table. _'Since when? Do I like Maker because of who she is, or is it because of the consolations she gave me during this period of time, when I'm grieving over the unrequited love for the moon princess? And would she feel the same way like I felt, for someone who never had her love returned?'_

"Fighter, are you asleep?" Maker's muffled voice across the door was heard in Fighter's room, interrupting Fighter's self interrogations .

__

'Maker? She's looking for me?' Fighter thought in her mind. "No!" Fighter shouted back as she dried the tears in her eyes on her pillow.

"Can I come in?" Maker asked.

__

'Why is she looking for me? It's unusual for her to look for me in my room. I'm usually the one who goes over to her room. Not her coming into my room. Does this means that we are over this awkward period that have been on throughout the whole month? ' Fighter asked herself as she got off her bed_._ Fighter walked towards the connecting door and opened it. Maker's palm was on the door knob on the other side. So when Fighter opened the door, she sent Maker toppling over her own self.

"You okay?" Fighter asked as she held on Maker's tall physique.

"Yah." Maker replied as she regained her balance.

"So, you're looking me ?" Fighter questioned as she moved towards the sofa set in her room.

"I'm here to say Happy Birthday to you. " Maker responded, following behind Fighter, and pulled out something before Fighter. "And this is for you." Placing it on the table, Maker began to move out of Fighter's room.

"Wait!" Fighter yelled out as she grabbed Maker's retreating hand, making Maker to sit on her sofa set with her. "Where did you get this? Did they start selling this on kinmoku? How come I don't know about it?" Fighter asked, as she picked up the hamburger Maker had placed on the table.

"No they are not selling this on a Kinmoku." Maker replied without looking at Fighter.

"Then how did you get this?" Fighter asked excitedly, totally forgetting about the sadness that filled her previously. It had been three years ever since she saw her favourite food, let alone to taste it. And now on her birthday, she had this 'dream food' appearing right in front of her. It did felt like she was dreaming now.

"I made them." Maker answered her breath.

"You made them? How?' Fighter asked as she took a big bit out of the burger. She had a full meal previously, but the hamburger is too good a temptation to resist.

"Jupiter passed me some recipes of Earth delicacies when she was here a month ago." Maker explained as she stood up, preparing to leave the room. That was what she intended to do until Fighter tugged her back to the seat.

"What do you want, Fighter? "Maker asked with slight irritation. She just want to get out of the room as soon as she could. Any moment spent alone with Fighter is killing her away.

Placing the food that she was holding in her hand on the table, Fighter forced Maker to look at her eye to eye, the thing that Maker was avoiding to do all these while. "I just want to know what happened to us this whole month. You are not acting as your usual self. You're not talking to me."

Maker tried to break the eye contact, but Fighter's grip on her face was firm. So she closed her eyes, choosing not look at Fighter. "No, nothing had happened. You've worried too much." Maker choked out. "Can I leave please?

"No you can't" Fighter stated bluntly. "You are not leaving until we get through about this issue today. What happened?" Fighter asked again.

"Nothing. I've said a lot of times, nothing had happened." Maker insisted.

"Is it because of that kiss that night? You have been acting weird since that night, didn't you?" Fighter stated the fact out as she let go of her grip on Maker's cheek.

"I said no before, didn't I? Why would I be bothered and angry about the pra-ank you had made. It's not the first time you pulled prank on me." Maker whispered out softly, shuttering a little as she mentioned the word prank.

"But your actions aren't telling me the same things, Maker." Fighter said sadly as she pull her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"What did my actions told you then?" Maker loosen a little, but still having the tense feeling within her.

"You're upset. And you're avoiding me." Fighter replied truthfully.

Maker remained silent. _'True. I'm upset and I'm trying to avoid you. But what else can I do? The yearning for your love is growing stronger and stronger. I can't let it be. You will never return it, Fighter.'_

Fighter took Maker's silence as an acknowledgment to what she had mentioned earlier on. "Sorry." Fighter managed to blurt out.

"You don't have to be sorry, Fighter. You did nothing wrong. It's not because of you." Maker said softly before falling back into silence.

The two of them sat in the room in silence. Awkwardness started to fill in the room, with the two of them seated on the sofa. Maker broke the silence. " Enjoy the food Fighter. I'm turning in. " With that, Maker stood up from the sofa, and started walking towards the door.

Fighter, realising that Maker was no longer at her side, started to panic a little. Without thinking, Fighter ran after Maker and hugged her tightly from the back before Maker could leave the room.

"Wh-a-t are y-ou do-ing?" Maker shuttered. She was ultimately shocked by the actions.

"What am I doing?" Fighter repeated. Then she realised what was she doing. She let go of her grip on Maker's waist immediately. "I'm . . . sorry" _'What am I doing? What are you doing Fighter?'_

Maker did not turn back. When she heard Fighter's apology, she closed her eyes and continued walking forward back to her room.

__

'Am I going to just let this be?' 

"Wait Maker!" Fighter called out once again, reaching out for Maker's hand this time round. "Don't leave. I don't want you to leave." Fighter cried out.

Fighter felt Maker's muscles stiffened. "Why?" Maker asked under her breath.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone tonight." Fighter begged, not answering Maker. "Say you will stay with me."

"Why? Fighter, why?" Maker repeated her question, pulling away Fighter's hand from her own.

__

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Fighter screamed at her inner self. "I . . ." Fighter's mind was not sure how she should she do it, but her instinct knew. Her instinct lead her to it. She turned Maker around, tip toed, and kissed Maker on her lip for three seconds before Maker pushed her away.

Maker stared at Fighter with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for your one last prank, Fighter. Can I leave now?"

Fighter saw the tears in Maker's eyes. She knew that Maker is not someone who allows her emotion to surface so easily, let alone to cry in front of anybody. Fighter realised what was making Maker to act weirdly the past few weeks. The kiss that was labelled as a prank.

"NO!" Fighter screamed out. "It's not a prank at all!" Fighter barked out, staring straight into Maker's teary eyes. "Not even the first time. The first time is not a prank either. Definitely not." Fighter continued.

"Fighter, I had enough. I'm leaving." Maker said as she brushed off a fallen tear from her face with the back of her hand and turned away from Fighter.

"I LIKE you Maker! And I know you too have the same feeling. If not you will not be reacting in this way, Maker!" Fighter shouted at Maker's back, causing Maker to freeze on the spot.

Moving towards the frozen starlight, Fighter grabbed both of Maker's wrists and looked into her eyes. "I like you Maker. I mean it. I don't know how this will turn up into, but I do know that I like you." Fighter finished as she kissed Maker again on the lips. "Stay with me." Fighter asked again, pulling Maker into an embrace.

Before Maker could make any response, Fighter's body fell like a slump, with all the body weight falling on Maker. "Fighter?" Maker called out. 


	9. Chapter 9

｢Chapter 9｣

The first light of the rising sun shone into Fighter's room. There in the room, on the bed laid Fighter and Maker, both soundly asleep. It had been eons since Fighter was in such deep slumber sleep. The warm radiating from Maker's body was keeping the cold away from her. The slow rhythmic of Maker's heartbeat was like a lullaby to her. Fighter just wished the morning did not come so early. She just wished that she could stay this way longer, without having the need to face any confrontations that would come when morning comes.

But reality was that morning is here, and the peace they shared at the moment had to come to the end. Fighter was already up when the sun was up. But she chose to remain on the bed, pretending to be asleep. She did not want this to come to an end. She tightened her grip around Maker's waist, pulling herself closer to Maker's body. She rested her head against Maker's chest, allowing herself to feel Maker's warmth and her vitals of life.

Maker stirred a little, opened her eyes, only to see Fighter's beautiful blue eyes looking up into her lavender ones.

"Good . . . Morning" Fighter was shocked. She did not expect Maker to wake up so soon. She immediately let go of her hold on Maker sit up on her bed before she continued quietly, "Sorry. I - . Thank you for staying with me last night."

Maker sat up on the bed as well. "You okay? You collapsed last night." Maker asked with concern, without looking at Fighter.

"Yah. It's probably due to lack of sleep." Fighter replied as she pulled her knees close to her.

And when Fighter was about to talk to Maker about yesterday, Maker got off to her feet from Fighter's bed. "Where are you going?" Fighter asked fearfully. _'Why am I so afraid?'_

"I'm - I'm going back." Maker replied without turning back to face Fighter. With that, Maker continued moving back into her room, closing the connecting door behind her.

Fighter face fell as Maker left. She buried her face in her knees, allowing those shining tears to flow down her knees. _'I thought she felt the same way like I do. Maybe I'm wrong. It's all one sided. All once again, it's my own suffering. I thought I would find joy. I'm wrong. I'm really really wrong.'_

* * *

"Ouhi, you know what? You should not be doing all these things right now." Maker said as she walked into Kakkyu's study room, carrying a stack of four books in her arms.

"What do you mean, Maker?" Kakkyu asked

"You should be taking some time off from all these work." Maker stated.

"Maker!" Kakkyu frowned. "I'm pregnant, not sick nor handicapped." Kakkyu retaliated.

"But still, it's the best that you not overwork. And you shouldn't frown." Maker advised as she placed the stack of books that she was holding in her arms in front of Kakkyu. "I've picked some good books from the library for you. It's good for you to read more of these." Maker said, picking up the work Kakkyu was doing and walked back to her desk.

"Maker . . ." Kakkyu, filled with gratitude about Maker's concern for her. "Thank you gal."

Maker just looked up at Kakkyu and gave her a small confirming smile, before looking back down at her work.

And not long after, Maker realised that she was not focused on the small writings that she held in front of her eyes. Her mind had start wondering around, to the long night last night.

[Flashback]

Maker felt Fighter's hug around her waist. For that moment, it felt like her heart had stop beating for a minute. "Wh-a-t a-re yo-u do-ing?"

"What am I doing?" Maker heard Fighter repeated the question she asked and slowly, the grasp around her was loosen.

"I'm sorry"

Maker felt her heart broke when she heard the sorry from Fighter. _'Once again, I'm fooled.' _Maker laughed bitterly at herself. Closing her eyes, she started to make her way towards the door.

"Wait Maker!" Maker heard Fighter called out, realising Fighter's hand grabbing her own. "Don't leave. I don't want you to leave."

Maker froze, shocked and unable to move. Battling the pain in her, she mustered her courage to ask, "Why?"

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone tonight." Maker felt the grip in her hand tightened as Fighter continued, totally ignoring the question. "Say you will stay with me."

"Why? Fighter, why?" Maker repeated her question, pulling away Fighter's hand from her own.

"I . . ." Maker waited impatiently for her answer. She just wants to leave this room immediately. Any moment spent alone with Fighter had been driving her crazy. That was why she had been trying to avoid Fighter in the past month. She felt Fighter's hands on her shoulder, turning herself to face Fighter. And the next thing she knew, Fighter's lip was on hers.

Maker's eyes shot open. Shiny water crystals found their way to her eyes. Her heart could not stop beating at the abnormal speed. Her subconscious was enjoying it. But her conscious was not. The hurt feeling from the previous time swells around her heart. Allowing her conscious to take action, Maker pushed Fighter away from her.

Maker stared at Fighter with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for your last prank, Fighter. Can I leave now?" _'Would you stop driving me crazy, my dear Fighter?'_

"NO! It's not a prank at all!" Maker heard Fighter barked out as she stared straight into her eyes. "Not even the first time. The first time is not a prank either. Definitely not." Fighter continued.

_'Fighter. Enough.' _Maker thought in herself. Tears started to fall off her eyes, down her face. "Fighter, I had enough. I'm leaving." Maker said as she brushed off a fallen tear from her face with the back of her hand and turned away from Fighter.

"I LIKE you Maker! And I know you too have the same feeling. If not you will not be reacting in this way, Maker!"

Maker stopped moving. _'What did you just say, Fighter?'_ She sensed Fighter's warm hands holding onto her wrists.

"I like you Maker. I mean it. I don't know how this will turn up into, but I do know that I like you." Fighter finished as she kissed Maker again on the lips. "Stay with me." Fighter asked again, pulling Maker into an embrace.

_'Fighter, I - . Do you really mean it?_

Before Maker could make any response, Fighter fell forward on her. "Fighter?" Maker called out.

[End of Flashback]

_'What should I do? Was she serious when she said that? She said she liked me. Since when? Did Mercury told her anything? I - thought I want to love her. But when she said that, why were there fear building in me? Why is that so?' _Maker thought as she spaced out on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Maker?" Kakkyu called out but got nothing in response. Kakkyu got up from her seat and walk towards Maker. Then again, she called out, "Maker?" And all she got was the same response. So gently, she place her hands on Maker shoulder. That cause Maker to wake up from her daze.

"Ouhi? What do you need?" Maker asked as she stood up.

"Are you okay, Maker? I've called you a few times but your did not respond."

"I'm alright, Ouhi. Sorry to get you worried about me." Maker explained.

"It's about time for lunch. Do you want to go?" Kakkyu asked.

"I think I will give lunch a pass today. I will finish up these little bits over here. Anyway, Ouhi, how were the books? Are they good?" Maker replied and asked again.

Kakkyu looked at Maker with disproval when Maker mentioned that she was giving lunch a miss."You should have something to eat, Maker, it's okay to go lunch late, but make sure you eat. Don't mistreat yourself. The books, they are really good and informative. Thanks Maker." Ouhi replied

Maker just nodded her head and Kakkyu left her study room, leaving Maker all alone in the room.

When Kakkyu left the room, she was greeted by Fighter, was as leaning against the outside wall of the study room.

* * *

"Fighter? Why are you here?" Kakkyu questioned.

"I - I just happened to pass by and thought I could wait for Ouhi you and Maker for lunch. " Fighter lied as she shifted her bodyweight back on her legs and away from the wall.

"I'm making my move now to the dining room. Let's go." Kakkyu stated as she start moving towards the direction of the dining room.

"Wait Ouhi-" Fighter called out. "Where's Maker?"

Kakkyu turned back at look at Fighter. "She said she's giving lunch a miss. I asked her not to. So I guess she would be coming along later. Are you coming along?" Kakyuu asked.

"I - " Fighter started. _'What should I say? Oh yah!'_ "Oh! I just remembered I have not finish something. I will come along when I done, Ouhi. You should get along now. Healer's probably waiting. And yah, the little one maybe complaining." Fighter continued, laughing a little at the last statement she had made.

Kakkyu smiled and started moving towards the dining hall, leaving Fighter along at the hallway.

* * *

Maker frowned when she realised that her mind had wondered away again to Fighter. _'Maker! Concentrate!' _Maker scolded her own self. Then she heard the room door opened and closed. Without looking up to see who it was, Maker asked, "Ouhi, is there anything else? You should really be at the dining hall right now."

There she got for reply is silence. Maker looked up now, only to see Fighter standing right in front of her desk, staring at her gently. Maker threw herself back on her chair a little. _'Why are you here, Fighter?'_

"Are you skipping lunch to avoid me, Maker? How much more while will you then stop doing this, so that we can really talk, Maker?" Fighter enquired with sadness filling her eyes at that moment.

"No I am not. I'm going for lunch now." Maker stated bluntly, getting off her chair to be on her feet and started moving towards the door of the room.

Fighter held Maker back. "No we are not going to get out the room until we are through with this. Fighter said firmly, not willing to let Maker slipped out of her sight once more, avoiding her once more.

"Let go of me." Maker demanded as she tried to pry away Fighter's hold on her.

"No." Fighter made a strong rejection to Maker's request, looking deep into the tall starlight unique lavender eyes. "I'm not letting you go."

"What do you want Fighter?" Maker asked as she fight back the tears that were trying to make their way to her eyes.

"I want your heart." Fighter answered. Short and sweet. That was what Fighter wanted. She wants to know what Maker was thinking deep inside. She wants to know who was the one that Maker contained in her heart. She wants Maker's love and affection.

Silence filled in. Maker did not know what should she do. The fear she felt earlier on had started to eat on her heart and courage. She just want to get out of the room.

"About yesterday, I -" Fighter started speaking after the long moment silence, but was cut off before she had the chance to finish what she had in mind.

"I will pretend that nothing had happened last night. You were in the wrong state yesterday. I know you have not sleep for nights prior to that, so everything you said yesterday meant nothing. Maybe it meant something, but it's just not for me." Maker cut in.

"No!" Fighter screamed out, pushing Maker at her shoulder backwards with her lower right arm, banging Maker's back against the wall. "What are you saying Maker? I meant every word I said yesterday. Definitely. Never once in my life I was so sure what I was saying." Fighter retorted angrily, staring at Maker with hurt encircling in her blue eyes. "Why would you think me in this way, Maker?" Fighter continued softly and sadly. "If that's what you want to believe, be it." With that, Fighter retreated.

Maker stood at her spot, watched Fighter's departure from the room. And she remembered a promised she made to herself, on the day where she informed Fighter that the Moon Princess and her senshis were invited for the wedding six weeks ago.

[Flashback]

Maker stroked the indigo haired senshi who was laying on her lap, sound asleep. Traces of dried tears could be seen on the face of the sleeping starlight.

_'Maker, it hurts. It really hurts a lot. So much.' _Fighter's statement rang in Maker's mind.

"I know it hurts, Fighter. Only if you would know that it hurts me too to see you in hurt Fighter." Maker stated, stroking gently at Fighter's cheek. "How I wish I could be the one to make you smile. I miss your smile. Your influential smile. The smile that can brighten up my day. I will love the way you taught me to, even though I know that you may not feel the same way, Fighter."

[End of Flashback]

_'I broken the promise I made, Fighter. It takes something more than just having courage to start loving you.' _Maker thought sadly in her mind.

[Flashback]

"You have to believe Maker. Have faith. All of the inner senshis had never thought that we will be able to accomplish our dreams when the new Silver Millennium came, but we did, didn't we. You just have to believe in it to happen, Maker."

[End of Flashback]

_'And it did happened. And why am I running away from it right now? Isn't this what I wanted?' _

* * *

Fighter buried herself on her bed once she left the study room. _'I'm such a fool. A fool who is not supposed to love and be love.'_ She heard the door open. "GO AWAY!" Fighter ordered. No movement was heard in the room. "I SAID GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"I'm sorry"

"I DON'T NEED SORRY. THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT. GO AWAY" Fighter cried out, sobbing quieting in her pillow. Noticing that the intruder was still in the room, she got off her bed angrily, only to be shadowed by the tall statue of the intruder.

"I'm sorry, Fighter." Maker the intruder repeated, as she swept away the tears on Fighter's face.

Fighter pushed Maker's hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry Fighter." Maker repeated the third time. "But I love you, truly, from the bottom of my heart."

"Don't please don't." Fighter insisted.

"No I do Fighter." Maker said softly, continuing, "I'm sorry that I've hurt your heart. But I think I can give you what you need." Maker finished as she pulled Fighter close to her chest, where Fighter began to cry uncontrollably in Maker's embrace.

"Maker I hate you. I hate you." Fighter cried out within sobs. _'I hate you because you are really slow. You really made me thought that I won't be able to love anyone in my life.'_


	10. Chapter 10

｢Chapter 10｣

"I missed you." Fighter declared as she hugged Maker from behind when Maker had just returned back into her room from the library after dinner time, with a stack of books in her arms.

"Why are you here?" Maker asked, totally shocked by Fighter's hug from behind.

"I missed you."Fighter repeated again, resting her chin on Maker's shoulder from behind.

"Hmmm" Maker acknowledged silently while she placed the books she was holding on the nearest table.

Fighter frowned. "That's not the response you are supposed to have, Maker. " Fighter pouted.

"Alright, I missed you too." Maker coaxed as she turned around facing Fighter face to face, returning the hug Fighter had gave. "How's your day?"

"Tiring. We had outfield drills this morning. It had absolutely drain out my energy. We are going to have the part 2 tomorrow." Fighter replied, resting her head on Maker's chest. She can't be any happier than now. She finally can love someone.

"I see. You should sleep early. I do not want you to faint from tiredness in the middle of drills tomorrow." Maker advised with concern.

"I know. But before that, there's one thing I want to do." Fighter stated, looking up at Maker, and Making looking down at Fighter. "I'm hungry."

Maker frowned. "You just had your dinner, didn't you?"

"That's different. I want to eat the hamburger that you make." Fighter replied, breaking the hug and went sitting on the sofa.

"No. I'm not making it anymore." Maker took the stack of books again, sat down on the sofa beside Fighter and began reading them.

"Why?" Fighter whined.

"Because they taste awful" Maker stated bluntly before continuing softly, "And you did not tell me about it. I don't want to torture you with the food again."

Fighter's eyes shot open. "You knew? How?" Fighter questioned as she blinked confusingly at Maker.

Maker stared at Fighter. _'Oh the kiss!' _Fighter realised how Maker knew about it. Her face ran red in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you informed me back then?" Maker asked, turning her attention to the Fighter beside her.

"That's - that's because - I . No. Eh - " Fighter started in a mess, trying to find the right words to explain.

"Hahaha. . . " Maker burst out laughing. She found the confused Fighter right in front of her so comical that she could not help but laugh. Then Maker continued, "It's alright Fighter, you don't have to explain. I know why."

Fighter smiled at Maker's understanding. "So, are you really not going to make it anymore?" Fighter pouted once again.

"Depends." Maker answered as she went back to her book.

Fighter, a little upset that Maker's attention is now on the book and not on her, questioned curiously. "What books are you reading?" Fighter picked up one of the book, stunned at the title. "Why are you reading this book?"

"I'm helping Ouhi to read them, do a summary out of them, so that she would not need to read those unnecessary parts." Maker replied.

"I see." Fighter sat there and watch Maker reading, making some notes every now and then. Unknowingly to her, hours had passed. And when she checked the time, she was shock.

"Ne Maker, what time are you intending to sleep?" Fighter asked.

"After I'm done with the books." Maker replied. She was already at her third book and left with one last book to read. "If you are tired, you can take your rest first."

"No, I'm waiting for you." Fighter said cheerfully. "I'll help you with your last book." Fighter suggested, picking up the last book and opened it up to the first page.

"You're sure? You don't have to do that."

"Yes!" Fighter replied energetically.

Ten minutes after Fighter had voiced her 'Yes' energetically, Maker felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Fighter's eyes closed, lying on her shoulder, asleep. Maker smiled slightly. _'That's why I asked you are you sure Fighter. I knew this would happen. Books are never your cup of tea, my dear.'_

Maker placed her book opened on the table in front of her, and took the one in Fighter's hand, closed it and placed it on the table as well. She then slid her arms under Fighter's shoulder and knees, and carried Fighter up from the sofa. Walking slowly, as she was trying to prevent large movements that would wake Fighter up from her sleep, Maker moved towards her bed.

Just as Maker placed Fighter tenderly on her bed, Fighter opened one eye, took the chance and held her arms around Maker's neck. The next thing she did, she threw Maker gently to the other side of the bed and closed the distance between them. Fighter removed her arms from Maker's neck and encircled them around Maker's waist.

"You're not asleep." Maker stated, knowing that she had been fooled by the little antics of Fighter.

Fighter just smile brightly, closing her eyes at the same time.

"What's that for anyway?" Maker asked.

"To get you to sleep. Nothing else much. It's getting late. By the time you finish the last book, it's going to be daybreak already." Fighter answered thoughtfully before she continued jokingly. "And maybe it's also a good way to get you carry me to bed. How wonderful was that that I do not need to walk and still get onto the bed."

Maker just smiled. She surrounded her arms around Fighter and held her close and closed her eyes, enjoying the close contact that they are sharing.

Fighter stayed awake for some more moments, until she was sure that Maker was asleep through her breathing patterns.

__

'Thank you Maker, for making a dream of mine to come true. Nothing can compare to the past 2 weeks. I can never be as fortunate as I am right now. It's you who made it happen. I hoped this is what you dream of as well, my Dearest Maker.' Fighter thought as she closed her eyes, allowing the warm body beside her to warm her to sleep.

* * *

"Fighter! Where are you?" Maker burst into the training field, calling out Fighter.

"Yes?" Fighter stood in the middle of the field shouted back.

"Ouhi's in labour! Healer is with her right now. Let's go!" Maker said excitedly, which is pretty uncommon for others to see her in such a state. Maker always carried a serious and mature demure around her. The only person who saw her differently was Fighter, the only one who always managed to get the other side out of her when they were alone together.

"Really?" Fighter scream out, turning over to Ameno and said, "Ameno, onegai." Ameno nodded her head towards Fighter, indicating that she will take over the training for now. Fighter then ran towards Maker, whom which together, rushed towards Kakkyu's room.

"You are excited, dar." Fighter stated when she got beside her.

"Aren't you?" Maker counter asked and Fighter nodded her head to the question. "And didn't we agree that no 'dar' nor 'hun' when we are in public?" Maker whispered under her breath, afraid that there would be anyone around listening to their conversation.

Fighter pouted. _'Maker, why does it matters if anyone knew about our relationship?_ _Am I not good enough for you to acknowledge the fact that we are together? Or were you afraid of the kind of comments that will come around if we announced it?' _Fighter thought sadly in her mind before replying Maker. "Hai! I - I just thought it's alright, since it's just the two of us now. I pro-" Before Fighter could finished her sentence, Maker cut in.

"Don't say the word promise. I know Fighter what you want to say. Just don't say the word promise." Maker said softly, having afraid that Fighter will be hurt if she said it in her usual tone. _'I don't need any promise from you Fighter. I just want to love you, that's all.'_

And the both of them stopped in front of Kakkyu's room, only to see Ryuuji standing outside. They paid their respect towards him and looked at him questionably.

"Healer ask me to get out, saying that it's inappropriate for me to stay inside." Ryuuji started.

Kinmoku is slightly primitive as compared to Earth, as the people still believed that men should not be present during childbirth, saying that it would bring forth disasters and bad luck. The two starlight just nodded their head, and entered the room.

"Ouhi!" Fighter called out, rushing towards Kakkyu, kneeling at the bed side beside where Kakkyu was lying. Maker followed behind, stopping at where Healer was positioned.

"Ouhi, how are you feeling?" Maker concerned.

"Not as bad - as what you prepared - me for." Kakkyu replied, stopping and continuing a few times as pain intensified causing her unable to speak.

"Is it really painful?" Fighter asked.

Kakkyu turned at looked at Fighter who was at her right side. "You will know - the pain when you - have the chance to be - in it.

Fighter was stunned for a moment before nodding her head. She then glanced at Maker who shared the same expression she had. _'I would probably never be able to experience it. Neither would she be able to.' _Fighter thought deep inside.

"AH!" Kakkyu cried out, interrupting Fighter self sadness.

Fighter grabbed Kakkyu's hand in hers. "We are all here, Ouhi. We will all give you strength."

"Yes Ouhi, we have been through worst pains. This is not going to be the worst." Maker added on, giving her support for her Queen's labour pain.

Kakkyu smile a moment. That was until the next contraction came in and took the smile away.

"She's one little tough one." Healer commented after Kakkyu went into labour for her 12th hour. "Even tougher than Fighter." Healer added comically at the end. That earned her a deadly glare from Fighter and a short laughter from Kakkyu and Maker. Fighter narrowed her eyes at Healer.

"You shall wait till we are done here." Fighter responded, glaring intensively at Healer.

When the normal 'interactions' between Fighter and Healer started, a baby cry stopped them.

"Ouhi!" The three of them yell out excitedly.

* * *

"She's such a cutie pie." Healer commented as she tip toed, watching the little princess who was sleeping soundly in her mom's arms.

Kakkyu sat on her bed, in Ryuuji arm around her, curdling the little princess close to her body. Healer was on the other side of Kakkyu while Fighter and Maker were standing at opposite ends of the room.

"She's really pretty, Kakkyu. Thank you dear, for bringing such a beautiful angel to us." Ryuuji sweet talked and kissed Kakkyu briefly at her lips.

Kakkyu blushed at the little actions of her lover. "Not now, they are still here." Kakkyu whispered in Ryuuji ears.

"Can I carry her, Ouhi?" Healer asked, hiding the red shades that formed after the slight intimate actions of her King and Queen.

"Sure, why not? You three are going to her babysitters anyway" Kakkyu joked as she passed the little baby to Healer, whom Healer carried gingerly in an amateur way. Even though Healer was not confident in carrying the princess in a comfortable way, the little princess remained asleep, showing Healer that she was doing in the right way.

"Aw, you are really so sweet" Healer said sweetly.

Fighter made her way to Healer's position. "Eh Elfin, my turn."

Healer eyed a dangerous stare at Fighter. "Stop calling me Elfin, GIANT"

"Alright alright. Can I carry her, Healer?" Fighter re-asked the question again, faking a smile to Healer.

"Yes you can, provided you will return her later, in once piece." Healer answered and the eyes of the little princess parents shot big.

"Yes I will! It's not that difficult to carry a baby right?" Fighter said proudly as she held her arms out, waiting for Healer to place the baby on her arms.

And just as Healer placed the princess on Fighter's arm, the little princess was awoken and started crying.

"Ah. Oh! Hush hush!" Fighter coaxed frantically.

Maker left her position at the corner of the room and stood beside Fighter. "You should put your right hand her head. Try to relax a bit." Maker advised, but seemed useless as the little girl continued to cry loudly.

Fighter decided that walking around could probably stop the poor princess from crying and discomfort. Having her focus on the baby and not her surrounding, Fighter was walking straight towards the closed door without knowing it.

"CAREFUL!" Everyone in the room shout out.

Thankfully, Maker managed to pull back Fighter in time before any collision could occur.

"Thank You." Fighter whispered out.

In spite of the loud crying princess in her arms, Maker still heard the gratitude Fighter made. "You are welcome, Fighter." Maker returned, offering a warm smile to Fighter, which managed to calm Fighter's nervousness. "Come on, pass her to me. I will settle it." Maker finished as she took the princess expertly from Fighter's arm.

The little girl stopped crying once she was in Maker's arm. "Ah, that's really good little princess. You've stopped crying. Such a good girl. Why are you crying so badlu just now? aw. . . " Maker baby talked in an adult way to the little princess, smiling genuinely every time the little girl made a cute expression .

Fighter just looked at Maker, observing her every move and expression. She was surprise that Maker was very comfortable with the baby, handling the baby in such a correct way, making sure that the baby was comfortable. She could see joy in Maker's eye as she played with the little princess.

__

'Maker. . . Talking about things that I can give you. I think I can give you everything, except a family. It's so lonely. It's so sad and depressing."


	11. Chapter 11

｢Chapter 11｣

Maker was lying on her bed when Fighter came into her room through the connecting door. It was a very long day for the starlights. Even though it was tiring, it was still a joyous day as the birth day of the next heir in line. Everyone in the palace was celebrating. And the starlights had the privilege to be the first ones to see the new princess.

"Maker." Fighter called out and made her way towards the bed.

"Yes?" Maker responded as she sat up, scooted over to the other side of the bed, allowing Fighter to climb into the space that she previously laid on.

Fighter kneeled on the bed like a child will do, looking straight in Maker's eyes. Maker could sense a wave of sadness coming from Fighter at the moment. "What's wrong Fighter?" Maker asked as she embraced the depressed lover seated in front of her. _'Fighter, if you know how much my heart frowns when you're down. I want to you to be always happy. I don't want you to be upset. If I could be, I want to be your teddy bear for you to hug on. I want to be your clown to make you laugh.'_

"Ne Maker" Fighter started out and continued having hesitated for a long while. "I'm sorry."

Maker frowned. 'Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, didn't you? You don't have to be sorry, dear. " Maker hoaxed.

Fighter pulled back from the contact and looked at Maker in her eyes. "I've never thought of this question until today. I never realise that there is actually something that I can't give you."

"What are you trying to say, Fighter?" Maker asked.

"What did you see in us, in the future?" Fighter asked rhetorically.

"Why do you ask?" Maker questioned.

"I - don't know." Fighter replied defeatedly.

"I think you are just tired, aren't you?" Maker suggested, still unable to guess what Fighter was trying to get through.

"I guessed so." Fighter answered. "But - I - " Fighter tilted her head, thinking about a good way to phrase her question.

Maker looked puzzledly at Fighter.

"I-" Fighter looked down on the blankets. "Have you ever regret loving me?" Fighter asked in the tiniest voice that she had. Her focus on the blanket started to get blurred.

"Why are you asking me this question." Maker turned cold suddenly, feeling hurt in her. _'Have you regretted Fighter?'_

"I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for you."

"Fighter, you're never not good enough for me. You are more than enough that I can ask for." Maker assured, placing an encouraging pat on Fighter's head.

"I - I can't give you a future that a normal women look forward to." Fighter continued, burrowing deeper into her world of worries.

"Fighter. That's not I want. All I want is to be love by you and to love you. It's enough. It doesn't matter if we could have any children. It's a relationship between you and me."

Fighter looked up into Maker's eyes. _'Are you sure Maker?' _"But - "

Before Fighter could say anything depressing again, Maker placed her lips on Fighter's. "Is this a good enough answer, Fighter?"

Uncertainties still float around Fighter's mind. _'Is she doing these just to make me happy? Maker tends to keep her inner feelings to herself. She may not meant what she was saying right now.'_

"Fighter." Maker called out. "You should stop worrying about so much. Maker said worryingly.

_'She's getting worried.' _Fighter nodded her head and forced a smile. "I'm tired. Let's sleep." Fighter finished.

* * *

Maker woke up the next morning to find the space beside her empty. _'Where is she? It's unusual that she actually woke up earlier than me. Could it be that she did not managed to sleep last night?'_

Maker started dressing up for the day, tying her hair in its usual way. _'Where would she be?' _

It's a national holiday today, celebrating the birth of the new heir. _'I thought we could spend the day together today. Fighter should not be alone now, especially after she expressed her uncertainties in our love. Where is she?'_

Maker continued walking around the palace, in search for the indigo haired starlight who was worrying her mind right now. When she walked past the new princess room, she heard the voice that she had been searching all the while.

Maker peeped through the ajar door. There she saw Fighter kneeling beside the cradle, holding a stuffed toy in her right hand.

"Shh. . . Don't cry okay? Everyone else is sleeping. Be a good girl okay? I will call on one of the guards to bring over your milk later." Maker heard Fighter spoke and saw her using the stuff toy and snuggled the little baby.

"Ge gek " A slight baby laughter could be heard by both.

"You are such an adorable angel. If only . . ." Fighter continued, using her fingers and tapped the nose of the baby.

Fighter rested her head on the railings of the cradle, watching the little newborn. Maker continued standing outside, watching the cute interactions inside the room. _'You like babies too, don't you Fighter.' _That was the situation until the little girl decided to play a little prank on Fighter. She started wailing.

"Ah!" Fighter called out. She released her grip on the stuffed toy, causing the toy bear to fall into the cradle. "What should I do?" Fighter asked herself. She carried the princess out of the cradle and tried rocking her. But that does not work. The little tough princess decided that she should just continue crying.

Maker decided that she should step in now and give Fighter the help she required at the moment. She open the door slightly bigger and slipped into the room, closing the door after her.

"Come on, I'll do it." Maker said, reaching her hands out to pick the baby from Fighter. And when she did so, the little girl stopped crying.

"She likes you." Fighter stated, slightly jealous that the newborn prefers Maker over her. "I think she hates me."

"I don't think so Fighter. If she hates you, she wouldn't have played with you for so long, or even giggle at you. She kept crying when you carry her is due to the fact that you are holding her in a uncomfortable position." Maker reasoned.

"How did you know?" Fighter questioned. "You've been watching?"

Maker just nodded her head.

"Why are you here?" Fighter asked as she rested her chin on Maker's shoulder from the back, watching the princess from that view.

"I was looking for you. You went missing so early in the morning. I was worried." Maker replied, leaning her head against Fighter's gingerly.

"Ah! She's so cute" The both of them commented together when the little girl yawned, showing her tired face to the both of them.

"Can I try carrying her again?" Fighter asked as she removed her chin from Maker's shoulder. "You can teach me how to hold her correctly."

"Yep!" Maker replied, placing the baby back onto Fighter's arms, moving the position gently to achieve the comfortable position that she mentioned not long ago.

And at the same moment, Kakkyu came into the room with Ryuuji without the two knowing about it.

"They felt like they are the parents more than us, Ryuuji." Kakkyu joked, startling the two starlights in the room.

Maker took the chance to move away from Fighter. "Ouhi, what are you saying. I'm just teaching Leader to hold the baby in the right way, so that the incident from yesterday won't happen again." Maker tried to explain.

"You don't have to be so serious, Maker. I was just kidding." Kakkyu stated. "Anyway, what are the two of you doing so early here."

"I came to look at the princess. Maker came after to do the same thing as well." Fighter replied, returning the baby back to her mom.

"I see." Kakkyu smiled. "It's great to have you all starlights helping me out. I'm so grateful"

"You are welcome, Ouhi" They replied at the same time.

"Anyway, have you thought of the name already?" Fighter continued.

"Hai! Her name will be Juukyu." Kakkyu replied with a serious look in her face.

And her answer had shocked all in the room except for Maker.

"Ouhi, are you kidding? " Fighter asked.

"Do I looked like I am?" Kakkyu asked innocently.

"Kak- It's sounds weird for a princess." Ryuuji said to Kakkyu.

"I can't chose. The heir must follow a pattern in the naming." Kakkyu looked helplessly at Ryuuji.

"Ouhi, why not name a pet name for the princess?" Maker suggested.

"Pet name? That's one good idea! Thanks Maker!" Kakkyu replied elatedly. "Himeko?"

The rest nodded their head in agreement of the name given to the princess.

"We'll leave you alone, Ouhi." Fighter said, ushering Maker to leave the room as they paid their respect.

* * *

Fighter sat on Maker's bed, with a basket covered with a cloth beside her. _'Where's Maker? She's not back yet? She should be back by now?" _Fighter pouted as she thought.

Just as Fighter was in her own thoughts, the room door opened.

"Maker!" Fighter jumped off the bed and leaped towards Maker, hugging her tightly.

"What happened?" Maker asked blurry as she closed the door.

"I just missed you." Fighter pouted and she pulled Maker towards the bed, picking up the basket and place it in front of Maker. "For you!"

"For?" Maker questioned as she raised one of the eyebrow.

"It's your birthday tomorrow. I want this to be the first present you are going to receive." Fighter answered cheerfully.

Maker blushed as warm blood rushed up her head. "Thanks."

_'I like to see my Maker reacting in this way. This is one of the very few chance where I can catch her blushing.' _Fighter thought as she smiled innerly. "Open the cloth and see whether you like it or not." Fighter beamed.

"Okay. Its kinda heavy though. What's in there?" Maker asked as she started pulling the cloth off the opening. And the first thing she saw was a bundle of pale brown with tinge of white fur. "KAWAII" Maker screamed out. It was a little puppy sleeping inside the basket.

Maker placed the basket on the bed, carrying the puppy up in her arms. She was grinning so brightly that Fighter sees herself staring at Maker. "What's his name?" Maker asked as she carried the now awaken puppy up in the air.

"Mochi." Fighter replied.

"Mochi?" Maker repeated. "That's so cute! Hi Mochi!" Maker greeted the puppy. The puppy just yawned and stuck out his tongue.

_'This the Maker that I will want to see every day. Her real smile.' _

"Thank you Fighter!" Maker kissed Fighter on her cheeks before sitting down on the bed with Mochi in her arms. Her eyes were fixed on Mochi all these while.

"You know what?" Fighter started off, sitting on the bed beside Maker. This caused Maker to avert her attention to Fighter. " A kiss on the cheek is not enough thanks for this present." Fighter continued as she glazed deep into Maker. Mochi jumped off Maker's arms as Fighter sat in closer to Maker, holding her by her shoulder.

* * *

"Stop licking me, Maker!' Fighter groaned as she felt something wet going across her face.

"I am not." Maker replied from where she was standing, in front of the dressing table, brushing her hair.

Fighter was puzzled. The voice of Maker sounded distant. Not as what she had expected. She opened her eyes, only to see a ball of brown fur standing on her body, with his pinkish tongue going all over her face.

"AHH!" Fighter screamed as she sat up, panting heavily from the shock. She grabbed Mochi away from her, stopping the cute little puppy from licking her face.

"Good Morning." Maker said sarcastically to Fighter.

"What is Mochi doing on the bed?" Fighter questioned, as she settled Mochi on the blanket, using the free hands to wipe her face.

"Mochi is a good alarm clock I realised." Maker replied cheekily.

"You!" Fighter started.

_'Maker, I'm glad that you are all loosen up for this very moment. I want this moment to stay as what it is.'_

A/N: This chapter is specially dedicated to my dear bestie ESTII! Happy _ Birthday to you! Hopefully (: Hope that you enjoyed this ! (:

Yupps updates will go slow for the next few days, as I have got to write my assignments instead of stories. :(


	12. Chapter 12

｢Chapter 12｣

"Aren't you getting up?" Maker asked as she walked closer to the bed.

"No! The bed is just too comfortable." Fighter replied as she laid back lazily onto the bed. "You should try sleeping in too. It's so comfortable." Fighter suggested to Maker.

Before Maker could make any response, a knock against her room door could be heard.

"Maker? Are you up?" A muffled voice across the door asked.

__

'Healer?' Maker thought. Maker made her way towards the bed and pulled Fighter out of the bed. "Get up please dear."

Fighter whined a little when Maker pulled her up. She pouted. "Why?"

"Healer's here." Maker replied promptly, carried Mochi up and placed him on Fighter's arm.

"But why - " Fighter tried to argue back, but was lead back into her room before she could do so.

"Sorry, dear." Maker looked into Fighter's eyes. "I'll be back for you. Soon, I promise okay?" Maker continued sincerely, placing a kiss on Fighter's forehead. as she closed the connecting door.

Then Maker walked over to the other door and opened it. "You looking for me, Healer?"

* * *

Fighter placed Mochi down on her bed, grabbing her uniform that was lying at the foot of the bed and tossed it over her. Mochi stood at the edge of the bed, watching Fighter's forceful actions as she change. And after Fighter had finished dressing up, she sat down angrily on her bed. Mochi laid beside her and started rubbing his nose against Fighter's hand, licking them in the process as well, trying to calm the angry starlight.

Fighter picked the puppy up. "Can you tell me what do Maker wants?" Fighter asked as she looked into the puppy's eyes. She then continued, "It would me a miracle if you understood my question in the first place, let alone to answer me right, Mochi?" Fighter finished with a huge sigh and cuddled Mochi close to her body.

__

'What do she want? She always wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I wondered why? It felt like we are having an affair instead of a relationship from time to time, when she had to just shove me away when there were other people around. Why is there a need for that? Even after knowing her for the past decade, I realised that I actually do not understand her a lot. Not as much as she understood me." Fighter thought angrily, before falling sad once more.

Fighter looked longingly towards the connecting door. _'What is she doing with Healer now?' _Then she saw and heard the door knob turned. She immediately turned her attention away from the door.

"Fighter?" Maker called as she entered the room.

Fighter decided that she should just ignore Maker for this moment. She was still angry with Maker.

"You're angry?" Maker asked obviously. She had already knew the answer before she asked the question. She sat down on Fighter's bed, the side where Fighter turned to when she looked away from the door. When Maker sat down on the bed, Fighter looked towards the other side, with Mochi frantically trying to climb towards Maker. But Fighter held firm Mochi.

But Fighter remained silent.

"Are you angry with me?" Maker asked again.

"Isn't that obvious?" Fighter snapped as she tighten her grip in Mochi. _'of course I'm angry, my dear Maker. Who will not angry when their lover refused to acknowledge them in front of others.'_

"I knew it." Maker said quietly.

"And why did you bother to ask in the first place ?" Fighter shoot.

"It's just not time yet, Fighter. I didn't want so many to know about it. I thought it's our love. Why do we need to let the whole world to know about it?" Maker reasoned, wishing that Fighter would just turn around and face her, so that Fighter will know that she's sincere about what she had just said.

"But. . . It almost felt like it's an affair!" Fighter trailed after.

"Well we both know that it's not, isn't that good enough?" Maker ensured as she held onto Fighter.

Fighter felt defeated. She could never win Maker in reasoning. Everything that came out of Maker's mouth always sound logical and right. And she could never counter it.

"When the time is right, we will tell the others. I promise." Maker continued.

"And when would be the right time?" Fighter asked

"When the time is right, it would be the right time." Maker replied, causing Fighter to frown at the given answer. The frown on Fighter's made Maker laughed. "Stop frowning, Fighter. And loosen your grip, I don't want to lose my birthday present on the second day I received it." Maker commented, in attempt to save the poor puppy in Fighter's grip.

"Ah! Gomen Mochi!" Fighter finally realised that she had been choking the poor Mochi all these while. she loosen her grip, and Mochi wriggled out of her arms and into Maker's.

"I heard from Healer that you and her are going to accompany Ouhi and King out for visit." Maker started as she stroke Mochi.

"Yeah, I am." Fighter replied absently. "Wait. I'm going to be late!" Fighter shot up. "I better make my move."

Maker stood up as well, leaving on the bed, hugged Fighter tightly. "I will miss you for today."

"Just today?" Fighter asked playfully.

"Yes" Maker played along, causing Fighter to snuggle closer to her.

"What are you going to do today" Fighter asked.

"Nothing much. Probably I'll stop by at the princess's room later and spend the afternoon in the library?" Maker answered

Fighter made a face at Maker's answer. "You should try doing special or different today you know."

"Like?"

"Dreaming about me?" Fighter replied egoistically and received a chuckle from Maker. "Man. I wished I could stay in palace today with you." Fighter whined.

"It's alright dear, I'll see you tonight." Maker assured.

"Hmmm" Fighter nodded her head slightly, breaking the hug and walked slowly out of the room.

* * *

"Woah, a miracle occurred today." Healer stated as Fighter opened her door and walked out, quickly closing the door. Healer was standing outside Fighter's room, with a thick stick in her hand. "I was ready to knock down your door to wake you up.

"Really? I thought you were ready to kill me with the stick in your hand." Fighter snickered sarcastically in her usual way.

"No I was not going to do that. But since you have suggested this, I might as well do it then" Healer finished, allowing the stick to come in contact with Fighter's back as Fighter turned her back towards her as she started walking.

"ITAI!" Fighter scream out and grabbed Healer who managed to wriggle out of Fighter's catch. "Don't you try getting away after hitting me." Fighter yell out, chasing after the silvered hair.

* * *

"Ouhi, how's the trip today so far?" Fighter asked as she sat beside Kakkyu.

"It's nice. It's always wonderful to be able to get out of the palace once a while, getting to know how the people are living and stuffs. It really strengthens up the nation and planet as one whole unit." Kakkyu replied. "What about you Fighter? This is the first time you accompanied me out. It's usually Maker and Healer."

"It's quite fun. Amazing to see how things have changed throughout the year. " Fighter replied honestly. _'Even though it would be greater and awesome that Maker is here as well. Oh well, I'm starting to miss her.'_

"I'm glad to hear that from you. It's good that you are replacing Maker today. It's a good time to talk to you. Ever since you took the role in training, I haven't had many good chances to talk to you."

"Yeah. I'm always on training grounds."

"I can see that you've changed a lot the past year" Kakkyu commented. During the same time, Healer came over and sit on the other side of Kakkyu.

"Really? I don't think so." Fighter reflected.

"I agree. Fighter's still Fighter. She HAVE NOT changed at all." Healer emphasised. "She is STILL as childish!"

Fighter glared at Healer, causing Kakkyu to burst into laughter.

"Ouhi! Can I go over the other side for a while? I wanna to check out some new fashion." Healer winked as she asked.

"Yes you may, Healer."

"I'll be back in half an hour time" Healer stated as we walked away from the pair.

"You're more cheerful now and I'm glad about that." Kakkyu continued after Healer had left.

"Am I?" Fighter repeated. _'Probably is due to Maker then. She's making me too busy, filling my heart and mind all these time that I did not have the chance to think about any other things.' _Fighter thought.

"Yes. At least I did not always see an overly tired starlight every now and then." Kakkyu explained. Fighter just smiled at that statement made. Kakkyu then continue asking. "How are you getting about it? Over? Or?"

"Well. I guessed so. At least I don't miss her as much as I used to, nor do I always see her in my dreams. Though at some time, my heart just gets a little down? But I guess I will really be all over her soon. I will" Fighter finished determinedly. _'I will have to. Maker has gave some much. What do I have in return to her?'_

Kakkyu nodded her head in silence, understanding and agreeing to what Fighter had just said.

* * *

"Maker?" Fighter called out as she entered into Maker's room via the connecting door. She was welcomed by an empty room. No sight of the tall starlight. No sight of excited puppy. _'Where could she be?'_

"I'm in the bathroom." Maker shouted out from her position.

Fighter ambled towards the bathroom, stopping at the door. "Can I come in?" Fighter asked jokingly.

"You can come in. I may need some help in here." Maker replied.

Fighter face flushed red. "You - - You're sure?

"Yah! Please!" Maker pleaded.

"If - you insist, I'm coming in . . ." Fighter gulped, opening the door very slowly, closing her eyes in the process. She closed the door and stood there.

"Why are you standing there? Help!" Maker called out.

Fighter opened one of her eyes and saw a really wet Maker, struggling to hold still the wet puppy in the shower. _'I misunderstood. Wait! What have you been thinking in the first place Fighter?'_

"Please Fighter! Before he decides to run away again." Maker called out again.

"Ha-i!" Fighter shuttered, moving beside Maker and tried to hold firm the little puppy. "Why are you drenched? And why are you bathing Mochi in the first place?"

"He fell into a puddle a mud just now, when I was out with him. And he just couldn't stay still all these while." Maker replied.

Mochi jumped onto Fighter and Maker, unable to react in time had directed the shower head towards Fighter, successfully drenching Fighter a little. Fighter stared playfully at Maker.

"Sorry!" Maker made up.

"Do you think that you can get away from this with just a sorry?" Fighter threatened playfully. With that, she pulled Mochi off her, and reached out for the showerhead Maker was holding in her hands. "This is what you will get for making me wet!" Fighter managed to get the possession of the hose, and started spraying the cold water onto Maker.

"Stop it!" Maker screeched. "You are worse than Mochi!" Maker commented as she moved herself closer to Fighter, wrestling Fighter for the hose.

"Nope! I'm not going to stop!" Fighter retorted, causing Maker to giggle like a child.

"You are not going to get away too dry either, if I'm so drenched." Maker lugged her whole body on Fighter, tickling Fighter in the process as well.

"Let go!" Fighter stated playfully

"Nope I am not!" Maker replied between laughter.

And when Maker finally let go of Fighter, Fighter was already as drenched as Maker was. Fighter turned off the tap, placed down the hose and walked back to Maker. "You got what you wanted."

"Yes!" Maker smiled brightly, contented that she had succeeded in her 'mission'.

"What else do you want now?" Fighter asked.

"You haven't wish me." Maker replied.

"Wish you?" Fighter repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Yupps." Maker looked lovingly into Fighter's eyes.

"Happy Birthday Maker!" Fighter started, moved her head next to Maker's ears and whispered in, "I love you, dear."

Tickling sensation was sent down Maker's spine as Fighter whispered into her ears. "Thank you Fighter." Maker responded, offering a kiss on the lips to Fighter. And they deepened the kiss, falling into their own world, until a whining voice interrupted them.

They both turned over to the source of whining, and saw Mochi sitting at the corner, tilting his head and shivering in the cold. Bursting out into laughter, Maker placed Mochi in Fighter's arm and pushed them out of the bathroom.

"This is what you get for spraying water on me. Please dry Mochi up while I take my bath." With that, Maker closed the door on lost Fighter.

Fighter looked down at Mochi. "Baby, you interrupted the good time." Fighter picked up 2 dry towel from Maker's wardrobe, placing one around her shoulder and the other on Mochi and started drying Mochi until someone knocked her room door.

Leaving Mochi in Maker's room, Fighter crossed over back into her room and opened the door.

"Woah! Why are you so wet? What have you been doing?" Healer question.

"I was taking a shower with my shirt on. Do you want to join me? " FIghter answered teasingly, causing the silvered hair to turn red.

"You are crazy!" Healer retorted, trying to brush of the shades on her face.

"Why are you looking for me?" Fighter asked, turning serious this time.

"Dinner time!" Healer replied, short and sweet before turning away.

"Thanks ELFIN for informing!" Fighter shouted at Healer's back, before returning back into her room.__

'She's so fun to irritate. I can't wait for the right time Maker is saying to come!'


	13. Chapter 13

｢Chapter 13｣

'Ouhi!" Healer rushed into the study room without knocking the door. Both Kakkyu and Maker looked up from their work and saw Healer panting heavily and was covered with sweat.

_'Something serious must have happened. Healer's perspiring. That's unusual. Could it be Fighter?'_

"What happened Healer?" Maker waited for Kakkyu to ask the inevitable question.

"I felt the brilliance of a star disappearing just now . . ." Healer trailed off. "It's from the Sol system."

"The Sol System?" Both Kakkyu and Maker repeated. Kinmoku has always kept a close diplomatic relationship with the ruling kingdom, Moon Kingdom, of the Sol System, especially when they were all good old friends of them and had fought so hard together against Galaxia back then.

"What had happened?" Kakkyu added on.

"I'm not sure, Ouhi. I just felt the fading of a brilliant star." Healer replied sadly. They all had grew emotionally attached to the sol system senshis during the time they spent on earth searching for their Ouhi and Kibou no Hikari (Light of Hope). Knowing that something happened to the sol system just made the situation depressing.

"I will check out." Maker stated, standing up from her seat. "I'll keep you all informed. Healer, you should go back and rest. Don't think too much."

Healer just nodded her head as Maker left the study room.

"Ouhi, I shall make my leave now." With that, Healer left the room as well.

* * *

Healer sat in her office, frowning so much. She could feel pain in her. Even though they were galaxies away, she could feel the hurt feeling of the lost brilliance of the star. _'Which star was it? What exactly happened? And what's taking Maker so long to find out? She's the most resourceful. Argh. This is driving people crazy.'_

"Healer are you in there?" Maker called.

"Yeah!"

Maker entered the Healer's office. Healer could feel sadness emitting out of her.

"I just came from Ouhi's" Maker stated, sitting down in front of Healer at her desk.

"Who is it ?'Healer asked.

"The seed bearer for . . . . . . Earth." Maker replied quietly.

Silence fell in.

"What happened?" Healer asked after a while of silence.

"Mercury said that the spacecraft Endymion was taking. . . crashed into a comet." Maker started after the silence. "The spacecraft disintegrated in the Kuiper belt."

"Why is he there in the first place?" Healer asked.

"To get a special present for Neo Queen Serenity and his daughter." Maker replied quietly. _'What an unique present is that.' "_Their birthday are coming. Remember?"

Healer just nodded her head. Stillness filled in. And the two of them just at their respective position, feeling sorry and miserable about the situation.

"What is going to happen from now on?" Healer asked.

"I . . . don't know." Maker trailed.

"Fighter . . . Is she informed?" Healer asked.

"Not yet. I just came from Ouhi's" Maker repeated. _'She would be so affected. Serenity is devastated by the news. Mercury told me so. She wouldn't get out from her room. She wouldn't want to eat. She wouldn't want to see anyone. She locked herself up.'_

"Are you intending to inform her?" Healer questioned. "It's been so many years." Healer continued with implied meaning. _'She took all these years just to cheer up a little.'_

"I don't think we should keep it from her. Ouhi has her plans as well. She wants Fighter to be informed." Maker stated as she stood up. "I'll make my move first." And Maker walked towards the door.

"Informing Fighter now?" Healer asked

"Probably yes." With that, Maker left the infirmary.

* * *

_'It's gonna be HER birthday soon. And HER baby's first birthday. How is she?' _Fighter thought as she spared along with Ameno. Suddenly, a wave of uneasiness washed over her. Her eyelid started to twitch. _'What's that?'_

"Sensei! Be careful!" Ameno shouted as she swing forward, unable to stop her sword in time.

Fighter, startled by the sudden shouting, reflex back a little and allow one of her knees to land on the ground, escaping a deep cut in her arm. The sword just brushed past her sleeves, leaving a shallow scratch on her right arm.

"Are you okay sensei?'" Ameno rushed forward to Fighter's side. "Sorry! I should have noticed that you are not looking at my direction."

"It's alright Ameno, it's not your fault. I'm the one who is not in focus. Can't blame you on that." Fighter assured. "It's not even a deep cut in the first place. Don't worry too much."

"You should go to the infirmary and get the cut dressed, Sensei." Ameno concerned, frowning as she saw blood still continue to flow out of the slash.

"Alright then. Help me to take over for this while when I'm away." Fighter answered as she stood up. Her eyelid continue to twitch. Brushing away the feeling of uneasiness, Fighter forced a smile on her face to assure Ameno that she was fine. Then she left the training field and started to move to her next destination. the infirmary.

_'What's wrong with me today? Why am I thinking so much of her today? Why am I so distracted today? What's the feeling of uneasiness? Weird. I'm weird today.' _

"Healer are you in there?" Fighter called out at the closed door. _'You better not be in there Healer. I don't want anyone to know about this injury, let alone to nag about me. Maker. . . If she knows that I lost focus during training today, she's gonna be real upset. I've chose to love her didn't I? I couldn't let her know that SHE still surface from time to time. Argh! What do you want Fighter?' _Fighter was being frustrated with her own self, her conflicting mind.

"Yes I am in. You're looking for me Fighter? Come in!" Healer responded.

_'Damn it!' _Fighter cursed. She opened the door very slowly and saw Healer looking towards the door with concern.

"You're looking me for?" Healer asked again before she saw the blood that had tickled down from the cut to her hand. "What happened?" Healer stood up from her table and rushed towards Fighter. "How did you cut yourself? Let's sit over there." Healer continued as she guide Fighter to the chair as went over to her supplies.

"I - I kind of lost focus during training." Fighter replied truthfully as she glanced on the floor."

"Maker told you already?" Healer assumed, since the big incident that had just happened could be only reason why Fighter was distracted.

"Told me about what?" Fighter looked at Healer confusingly, sulking in the process.

And Healer returned a frown back to Fighter. "She didn't?"

"I haven't seen her for the day yet." Fighter explained. _'Well morning was the time I last saw her.' _

"Then why are you distracted?" Healer couldn't understand what else could distract Fighter during her trainings.

"I . . . was . I just felt really uneasy during training today. Can't focus at all." Fighter elucidated. "So what are you talking about? Tell me about? You've seen Maker today?" Fighter then asked.

"Er. . . Endymion was involved in a space accident. He . . . didn't manage to survive through it." Healer answer softly not wanting to look at Fighter as she finished up the bandage she was rolling around Fighter's arm.

Fighter shot her eyes opened. She was outraged. "What about Odango? How is she?" Fighter asked panicky, squeezing Healer's wrist real tight.

"I don't know. . ." Healer answered with pain. The pain Fighter was inflicting on her subconsciously on her wrist. The emotional turmoil that was flying around Fighter's mind. "Maker didn't explain much to me."

"I'm going to find Maker now." Fighter avowed determinately, releasing her grip in Healer and run towards the door, towards the direction of Kakkyu's study room, where Maker was most likely to be in.

"FIGHTER!" Healer screamed after, trying to run after Fighter. But the starlight of strength was way too fast for her. Soon, she lost sight of Fighter. Defeatedly, Healer returned back to her infirmary.

* * *

Maker sat the at balcony 3 hallway away from the training ground. _'How should I put it? How should I say? Why am the one to inform Fighter? I would rather not inform her about the situation. It's selfish not to inform her, Maker. You must inform her.'_

Determined about her decision, Maker began to move towards the training ground. She, however, didn't manage to see Fighter in the field.

"Ameno, where's Fighter?" Maker asked.

"She's at the infirmary. She got distracted today." Ameno answered.

"Thanks." Maker said briefly, turning back from the training ground.

* * *

"Maker!" Fighter burst into Kakkyu's study room without knocking. "Is Maker here?" Fighter demanded, before realising that Kakkyu was looking at her questionably. "Sorry Ouhi!" Fighter apologised, knowing that she had been really rude, to enter the room without knocking.

"You are excused Fighter." Kakkyu accepted. "Maker's not in. She took the day off, saying that she's feeling unwell. You're looking for her for?"

"I - yah. Sorry Ouhi for disturbing you. I will find her in her room then. May you excuse me." Fighter said.

"You are excused."

* * *

Maker arrived in front of the infirmary, surprise to find the door open. Healer always had the habit to close the door.

"Fighter?" Maker popped her head into the room as she called out. "You're there?"

"She's not here. She went running to look for you." Healer answered as she walked towards the door. "I told her."

Maker looked at Healer in shocked._ 'So now, what will happen?'_

"She came here injured saying that she was distracted during training. I thought you have told her. It slipped out of my mouth."

"It's alright Healer, You didn't know. I'll look for her now."

* * *

"MAKER!" Fighter burst into Maker's room through the connecting door, only to find it empty. _'Where is she? Is she intending to keep the truth away from me?'_

Fighter returned back to her room, slamming the door behind her. She sat down angrily and worriedly on her bed. She could not keep her mind away from the situation in the sol system.

* * *

Maker returned back to her room, after being directed by Kakkyu. She was greeted excitedly by Mochi. She kneeled on the floor, stroking Mochi gently. "Not now, baby. I have something more important to do."

She open the door quietly and saw Fighter sitting angrily on her bed, with tears filling in her eyes. "Fighter. . . " Maker called out gently. "I have something to tell you." She continued.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why am I the last to know?" Fighter gritted through her teeth, showing her anger.

"I - " Maker wanted to explain, but stopped. She find no reason to explain why she chose to inform Fighter last.

"How's Odango? How is she taking it?" Fighter demanded.

"She . . She wouldn't get out from her room. She wouldn't want to eat. She wouldn't want to see anyone. She locked herself up." Maker told Fighter the whole situation Mercury informed her.

Fighter winced. She closed her eyes, allowing tears to path down her face.

"Fighter . . ." Maker moved in closer, wanting to hug Fighter. But Fighter pulled away.

"Sorry. I want to be alone now." Fighter said coldly, standing up from her position.

Maker just nodded her head. _'I should have seen this coming.' _She moved towards the door. "If you want to talk, I will be at next door." Mochi came up to Maker. Maker carried him up and spoke gently. "Fighter's down. Can you be with her in place for me?" She then place Mochi into Fighter's room, closing the door after.

Leaning her back against the door, she allowed her tears to find their own way down.


	14. Chapter 14

｢Chapter 14｣

Fighter sat back on her bed once Maker had left her room, giving her the privacy that she had requested. _'What am I doing? Why am I pushing her out right now?'_ Fighter realised. She looked towards the closed door. _'Did I hurt her?' _Fighter buried her face into her hands.

Fighter looked towards the bracelet given by Kakkyu to her last year. It was still lying at the bedside table. _'I want to see her. I want to protect her like how I used to do so. I want to cheer her up. Odango. . . She must be really upset. Remember the last time when her lover left her, she was devastated. And he left her again . . . For eternity. How's would she be able to take the truth. I need to be with her.'_

'Usagi . . ." Fighter whispered out. She picked the bracelet up and held it in her hand. The stone could no longer shine. _'The Moonstone had lost its shine just like how the Moon princess had lost her smile and hope.'_ Fighter tried to fight her tears off her eyes.

[Flashback]

_'Kimi aisuru hito o, kawari ni warenai keredo, itsudemo soba ni itte, kimi o mamoru yo' (Even though I could not replace (take the place of) the person that you love, I will still always be by your side, protecting you.)' Seiya sang in her hand as she stood near Usagi at the rooftop. 'Will you ever know how I felt inside for you, Odango. . ._

_-flash-_

_"Odango, don't be worried. I will protect you for sure, no matter what happen." Seiya said to Usagi, Usagi was forced into her seat beside Seiya on the plane._

_-flash-_

_"Itai!" Seiya shouted as Usagi hit Seiya with the spear in her hand. "I must get an pay increase for this musical!" _

_"With 2 servings of tempura?" Usagi joked_

_"Plus the fried egg that boss made!" Seiya returned._

_-flash-_

_Usagi clenched her hands into fist, trying to prevent her tears from forming. " I thought I had a strong will to go on . . . but when I saw the rose . . . I remembered him! Even though I could only hear him on his voice mail. Even though I have not receive any replies for my letters . . . I thought I was alright with it. I thought I could survive by myself . . . but . . . but . . . I just can't stand being alone! I want to see you . . . I want to see you . . . Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out uncontrollably. _

_Seiya just stood there and watch, the girl who managed to take her heart, crying out. Her own heart had broke into thousands of pieces. 'If only I could tell you the truth . . .' _

_-flash-_

_"Think back! Odango! Think back! Remember what had happened to Mamoru-san at the airport!" Seiya grabbed Usagi tightly at her wrist. "Remember what happened! Stop fooling about yourself that it had not happened.!"_

_"No! I can't face it!" Usagi wriggled her wrist away from Seiya, holding them to her head when the unwanted memories flashed in her mind, tears overflowing._

_"Odango!" Seiya called out as she held Usagi close to her chest. "Sorry . . . I didn't mean to hurt you. Seiya continued, looking lovingly into Usagi's sapphire orbs. _

_-flash-_

_"But, when she's sad, I will want to be the one to catch her tears, to support her, to protect her, and to be just with her. For that that's the only things I can do for her. I may not be able to create her joy, but I will want to share her tears. That's all." Fighter told Maker with tears building in her eyes._

_-flash-_

_"I like you Maker. I mean it. I don't know how this will turn up into, but I do know that I like you." Fighter finished as she kissed Maker again on the lips. "Stay with me." Fighter asked again, pulling Maker into an embrace._

_-flash-_

_Fighter wrapped her arms around Maker's neck, pulling Maker close to her, and threw her towards the other side of the bed._

_"You're not asleep." Maker stated, just knowing that she had been fooled by the little antics of Fighter._

_Fighter just smile brightly, closing her eyes at the same time._

_"What's that for anyway?" Maker asked._

_"To get you to sleep. Nothing else much. It's getting late. By the time you finish the last book, it's going to be daybreak already." Fighter answered thoughtfully before she continued jokingly. "And maybe it's also a good way to get you carry me to bed. How wonderful was that that I do not need to walk and still get onto the bed."_

_-flash-_

_Fighter had her hands interlocked with Maker, strolling in the south garden in the middle of the night. They settled down at their favourite spot in the field. " It's so nice to walk in the night. The stars and night wind is such a nice accompany." Fighter stated_

_"The stars and night wind? Not me?" Maker nudged Fighter, who had her head rested on Maker's shoulder._

_"Maybe? Maybe not?" Fighter giggled. _

_"Then I'm leaving." Maker said, lifting Fighter's head away from her shoulder and attempted to stand up._

_"NO!" Fighter held onto Maker frantically. _

_"I'm just making fun of you, Fighter. . . "Maker explained._

_-flash-_

_"Good Morning Piggy. . ." Maker called as she tickled naked stomach with the ends of her long hair. Fighter flinched a little but kept her eyes closed. Maker continued her actions, until she got the reaction she's expecting from Fighter. Well not in the exact way though._

_"Stop it Mochi!" Fighter groaned. "I'm really tired. My body is aching from last night!"_

_Maker was surprised. She continued tickling Fighter. _

_"I said stop Mochi!" Fighter growled, waving her hands in the air, as she tried to catch the puppy that she expected to be running on her stomach, with her eyes still closed. And when she realise that the ball of fur is not on her, she frowned, and finally, reluctantly, she opened her eyes._

_"Good Morning Piggy!" Maker repeated, looking gingerly at Fighter."I never knew that I felt like Mochi . . ."_

_"I . . . I thought Mochi had become my personal alarm clock. That's what you said" Fighter tried to explain as Maker hovered over Fighter, taunting Fighter._

_"I thought that today would be one of the days that I'll be your alarm clock instead. . . " Maker said playfully._

[End of flashback]

_'I . . .' _Fighter was left speechless by the overwhelming memoires that filled her mind. _'What a mess that I've got myself into. . .' _Fighter felt torn apart. _'I loved Maker, didn't I ? Why am I still thinking of Odango? I thought I've placed her out of my life. But why did the news drew it back so close to me again? I thought I could move on. I thought Maker . . . ' _

Fighter stood up from her bed and walked towards her door. _'I need to clear my mind.' _With that she left her room, running down the hallway and to the outfield. She wants to run. She wants to work out till she drop. She wished that she could just run away from the reality. Just this moment.

* * *

_'I thought it was near. It's so near the right time that I've planned, planned to inform Ouhi and Healer about our relationship . . . Maybe this had happened to show me that we were not meant to be in the first place.' _Maker thought as she dropped onto the floor. _'I've placed too much faith. I should have seen this coming. I knew that it's impossible for Fighter to put Serenity out of her mind forever. She said it before, didn't she?'_

[Flashback]

_"No matter what happens, somewhere in future, if there is this day where I'm going to find a love, Odango will still stand a place in my heart. How big will she stands in my heart on that moment, I'm not sure as well. I'll leave it till then to decide. It's impossible to forget the longing, the affection I had for her."_

[End of Flashback]

_'I should know what should I do. If there's this day I have to make this decision, even it's gonna to be unfair for . . . us, I'm gonna to make it. Even if it's gonna to hurt, I still have to make it.'_

_A/N: A very short update . . . I tried my best to write this. A few references to the Musical, Manga and Anime (in terms of the Flashbacks of Fighter. Hopefully I've managed to map out the confuse feelings Fighter felt. -.- I'm really bad at that.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

｢Chapter 15｣

__

'Where am I ?' Fighter though as she stirred up from her sleep. Her head was throbbing. She looked around her surrounding, only to find herself on her bed, still wearing her sweat-soaked uniform she wore since yesterday. '_Why am I here?' _Fighter could not remember anything from last night. _'Did I get here by myself? Why didn't I change before I went to bed?'_

Fighter tried to sit up on her bed, and she did, opposing her tired muscles desires to stay in the bed. Fighter willed herself to remember what happened yesterday, after she had left her room to run to work out.

[Flashback]

__

It has been her third hour out there. And she ran from sunset till night dawn. Her sweat had covered her whole body. Blood from her cut had started seeping through her bandage and be visible on the surface. 'Fighter! If you had to chose, who would you chose? Odango or Maker? Can I be selfish and have 2? But I know I can't. I can't.'

__

'I thought I've gotten over Odango. I thought. But no. She's stilling living in me. Why is that so? Isn't her destiny fixed? That's why I chose to give up. And now, given this chance to defy, what should I do. But I loved Maker too, didn't I? I did. She's not someone that I considered a stepping stone over the unrequited love I had for Odango. I love her. I did. I loved Odango too. Wait! I'm out here to clear my mind, why am I still thinking about all these.' Fighter scolded at her inner self. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her confused mind. She then picked up her speed around the field for another half an hour.

__

Then the next moment, her world fell black.

[End of Flashback]

'_I've fainted outside. So how did I managed to get back here then?' _Fighter asked herself. '_I stinks. I need to bathe.' _Fighter stood up and removed the smelly shirt off, only to notice that the bandage surrounding her arm was fresh and clean. _'Maker . . .' _Pang of guilt filled her full. _'Despite me being so mean and cold yesterday, she still went out to find me.'_

Fighter glanced over to her clock, and was shocked. It was already mid noon and she had missed her morning drills session._ 'Shit!' _Fighter cursed inwardly. She pulled back her shirt, and ran out of her room, totally missing the message Maker left on her table.

* * *

"Maker!" Kakkyu called the third time while trying to get Maker's attention when they were discussing about the situation.

Maker startled a little before looking straight into Kakkyu's eye. "Sorry Ouhi."

"Are you alright? You are so distracted this morning." Kakkyu concerned.

"I'm just tired." Maker replied promptly, refusing to go to the reason why she was tired.

"How's Fighter? She was looking for you yesterday. Have you told her about the situation?" Kakkyu questioned.

"Yes. She overworked herself very much last night." Maker answered.

[Flashback]

__

Maker heard whimpering coming from Fighter's room. 'Mochi . . . He should not be whining if Fighter is in there.' Maker opened the door, and right to her expectation, the room was empty. 'She's at the field. Definitely.'

__

Maker made her way to the training ground and saw Fighter running aimlessly round the field. 'You're really here. You know what Fighter, you shouldn't be exercising now, especially after the cut you have.' Maker thought innerly, totally worried about Fighter's situation. Yet she knew that it was not the right time to confront Fighter now. Fighter had made clear that she wants to be alone. 

__

So Maker backed off a little and stood at a corner where Fighter would not be able to notice her. 'I don't have to talk to her. I just want to be here with her, making sure that she's safe and nothing bad will happen.'

__

And Maker stood there for hours watching Fighter's torture to her physical and mental self. 'Fighter, you should stop. It's enough.' Maker wished that she had the amount of courage to shout out to Fighter. She saw the blood seeping out to the surface of the plain bandage, giving it a faint red stain as it mixed perfectly with Fighter's sweat.

__

'Fighter! Really it's enough!' Maker was ready to step out and stop Fighter from tormenting herself when she saw Fighter collapsed down on the grass, shoulder down the floor first. "Fighter!" Maker screamed out as she sprinted forward to Fighter's fallen body.

__

'Maybe this is the only good way and reason for you to stop, Fighter. Stop being so stubborn. If making the decision puts you in such a turmoil, why not let me make the decision?' Maker asked herself. She could not bear seeing Fighter in such dilemma. Even though Fighter had not vocal it out straight to her, deep down inside, she knows that what Fighter was thinking all these while. From Fighter's reaction when she found out that she's the last to know, Maker knew that all these while, Fighter missed Odango as well.

__

She carried Fighter up carefully and returned to Fighter's room, placing Fighter gently back on her bed. Going across her room, she opened her wardrobe and took out the first aid kit and went back to Fighter's room. She started undressing Fighter's bandage, cleaning the wound with antiseptic liquid before wrapping clean fresh bandage around it. 'Hopefully you will not get any infection. You are really a baka ne, Fighter.' Maker thought as she brushed Fighter's fringe out of her face. "Good night, Fighter. . . Hopefully when morning comes around, the pain inside you will diminish." Maker placed her head on Fighter's bed beside Fighter's head as she sat on the floor. 'Perhaps, this would be the . . .'

[End of Flashback]

"Maker?" Kakkyu called out, snapping Maker out of her own world.

Maker shook her head and diverted her attention back to Kakkyu. "Sorry Ouhi. As I was saying, I request that Ouhi you would give her a couple of days off. She would be a dangerous hazard on the field for these few days." Maker suggested. _'I just want her to be alright.'_

Kakkyu just nodded her head at Maker's request. "Ameno will take over her duties for now. I've already passed down the information this morning. I have expected that to happen." Kakkyu replied. They all knew and understood Fighter's way to avert her worries and thoughts, which always lands someone in an injured state. Not only her own self but also those who are out on field with her.

__

'Maker. . . I'm not sure if the request of ours is selfish, but it would be good if Fighter can visit Serenity. I hope you would take our suggestion.' Mercury's voice rang in Maker's mind. She had just contacted Mercury this morning to get update about the situation right now.

Apparently Crystal Tokyo had just declared themselves in a state disharmony. The death of the ruling king had triggered uncertainties in the commoners. The absence of the Queen from the usual meeting just deepens the uncertainties.

'_I'm not sure how long can we endure, but if Serenity don't get out of this any sooner, I'm afraid that the dark forces out there will start to stir something in the citizens and attack us. Crystal Tokyo will fall. I know it's too much to ask from you all, but still, Maker, please take our suggestion. I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks.' _Mercury finished their conversation, shutting down the communication connection.

"Ouhi . . ." Maker started out. Kakkyu diverted her attention to Maker who was about to continue what she was saying. "I had contacted Mercury this morning. They suggested a request."

"Which is?" Kakkyu asked.

"They . . . They want Fighter. . ." Maker started off explaining the situation. When Maker had finished her explainatio, Kakkyu fell into deep serious thought. Maker did not like that feeling.

"Ouhi . . ." Maker called out after a moment of silence. "What are you thinking? If you think that it's inappropriate to let Fighter go, we can think of other ways." Maker suggested.

"Iie (No), that was not what I was thinking." Kakkyu reassured. "I actually thought of the same thing too, Maker."

"Hmm?" Maker was confused about what Kakkyu was saying.

"I've talked to Ryuuji last night about the situation. It seemed like Kinmoku is already on track right now, and new generation of guards are getting better and better. We were thinking that the Silver Millennium would need the starlights more than we will need you all. And - " Kakkyu started off. And before Kakkyu could finish what she has in mind, Maker interrupted her.

"What are you thinking, Ouhi? Are you asking us to leave? That's no way we can do that." Maker argued. _'Clam down Maker. . . you are not supposed to get too worked up._' Maker's inner reminded her own self.

"Wait Maker, listen to everything I have to say first." Kakkyu requested.

Maker just nodded her head, trying to understand why her queen had decided to come up with such a plan.

"Well, with Moon Kingdom as the strongest ruling kingdom in the universe, Ryuuji and I thought that it would be nice that if we maintain good diplomatic relationship, or even an union, with them, and the stability of Kinmoku would increase as well." Kakkyu explained.

"I understand that. But Ouhi, we do not need to LEAVE Kinmoku to maintain that relationship, don't we." Maker deeply understood what Kakkyu meant when she mentioned 'leave'. Kakkyu is planning to 'give' them away. Maker was slightly hurt by that. Kinmoku is where she grew up, where she found what is it mean to have a family, where she had found love. Earth is just where she learn how to.

"Think for Fighter. I think she would want to go." Kakkyu just stated bluntly. Maker used what left of her to hide the pain she felt inside. "All these 4 years, she acted like she had given up Serenity. But we all do know that she had not, didn't we?" Kakkyu continued.

"Ye-s" Maker fought all the pain inside and yes was the only word she could say.

"She's part of our family, aren't she?" Kakkyu soften down. "Even though I will miss you starlights, but I know I can't let you all sacrifice your happiness time and time again."

"Ouhi. . . " Maker was not sure what she could say.

"The final decision still lies in Fighter. Whether or not are you all going to leave for a visit or for good lies in her." Kakkyu ended.

Maker just nodded her head. _'Fighter . . .'_

__

"Can you call Fighter in for me? Meanwhile, we can discuss on the manpower shift when you all are not on Kinmoku . . ." Kakkyu ordered.

"Ye-s Ouhi. . . " Maker replied, walking out of the room to get Fighter back. She glanced out the windows down the hallway and realised that it was raining. It seldom rains on Kinmoku. This is one of the very few times in the year.

__

'If only we have more time.' 

The rain just brought back memories she had when she was on Earth, particularly one question she asked Mercury that time.

__

'Can the dreams and romance you are talking about stop the rain?'


	16. Chapter 16

｢Chapter 16｣

Fighter sat on her tree, hoping that being on the high area will clear her mind. She had just went to the training ground, only to be directed out, being told that she was given the next few days off. _'Why am I given an off day? I would rather not have it. I would rather to have something to do than to sit down and allow my mind to run even further.' _Fighter thought as she sighed deeply.

Soon, little water droplets starts to fall from the sky. _'Ah. Ame . . .'_ Fighter's heart fell even deeper. _'The rain is not making things better. It feels like Kinmoku is grieving for the lost of the Moon Kingdom. It feels like Kinmoku is crying for the lost of Serenity. It feels like the direct mirror image of my heart. It's raining. . .'_

* * *

"Fighter?" Maker called as she knocked against Fighter's room door. No answer. She opened the door and was greeted by the empty room. _'Where did she go? Didn't she supposed to be resting from last night's exertion?'_ Maker chanced over the table and saw the note she left on the table untouched. She felt sad. She picked up the note, folded it up and slid it into her pocket. _'Since she had not seen it, she's not going to see it. Not after what Ouhi had suggested.' _Maker thought sadly. With that she left Fighter's room and proceed to the next possible location Fighter would be.

Walking under the rain, Maker made her way towards Fighter's favourite tree and saw her sitting at the usual branch with her eyes closed. Her hair was wet and they were stuck on her face. Droplets of rain dripped from the ends of her fringe and down her face Her facial expression brought in pain in Maker.

"Fighter?" Maker called out softly, so softly that she thought Fighter would missed it as the rustling sound of the rain on the leaves was loud.

Fighter opened her eyes and saw Maker standing below the tree. They had their eyes locked with each other. Fighter's tears was mixed together with the rain that Maker could no longer recognised which droplet on her face was her tears, and which belongs to the rain.

"You're looking for me?" Fighter asked quietly after a long moment of silence, breaking the eye contact they shared for that moment by looking away.

"Ouhi wants to see you." Maker replied gently as she tried to put a small smile on, though it pretty much did not work. Her heart and mind are hurting too much to listen to her will.

Fighter nodded her head and jumped down from the tree. She walked past Maker slowly, avoided making any contacts - physical and eye - with Maker. _'I can't find the courage to confront her face to face. She gave so much to get this in return. What a lover am I. Maybe, I'm borne not to love nor be loved.'_

"Fighter!" Maker grabbed Fighter by her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "I - change into a clean set of clothing first before going. You're going to get sick if you stayed in the wet clothing for long. The bandage as well. You won't want to get any inflammation from that. I will see you back in Ouhi's" Maker started with hesitation and ended breezily, releasing her hold on Fighter before walking off briskly. _'Is that what you want to her?'_

__

'Is that what you want to say to me? Is there something more inside that you want to say, Maker?' Fighter thought sadly before turning off in the different direction Maker went and back to her room.

* * *

Maker knocked the door, and enter Kakkyu's study. "Ouhi"

Kakkyu nodded her head in response to Maker's entry into the room. When she realised it was only Maker alone, she questioned, "You can't find Fighter?"

"No. She's on her way. She needs to change." Maker replied. Maker went over to Kakkyu's side and peeked at the papers Kakkyu was working on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to come up with the list of manpower I need to shift around." Kakkyu replied. "Do you have any suggestions on who can I promote? We need more yellow guards around." Kakkyu continued asking. _'Especially there's a high possibility that I'm gonna lose the three of you.'_

Maker knew about Kakkyu's deep concern. "Yukini is one good choice. She was used to be learning under me before I took up this role. She's really clever and smart."

"Yukini. . . Isn't she under Fighter now?"

"Yah . . . " Maker answered.

"Hmmm." Just as Kakkyu was about to continue asking Maker for suggestions, a knock on the door interrupted it.

"Ouhi, it's me, Fighter." sounded the muffled voice across the door.

"Come in."

"Ouhi." Fighter greeted as she bowed. Maker moved away from Kakkyu's desk and went over back to her own, which was directly opposite Kakkyu. Standing at Kakkyu's desk meant that she was going to face Fighter face to face. She did not want to. Especially with the content that Kakkyu was going to discuss with Fighter.

"How are you Fighter? Are you feeling better a little?" Kakkyu concerned.

Fighter did not answer Kakkyu's question. She just stood there. _'What should I say? How should I reply? I know I am not. But I do know that I can't say it in front of Ouhi. That's not the right answer. And I can't say a lie to Ouhi.'_

"I - Yah - Sort of?" Fighter gave an answer of uncertain. _'Great Fighter, what an reply to give.' _

Kakkyu decided to let it be, knowing that forcing Fighter to say the real thing will result in her running out of the room, which is the last thing she wanted right now. Kakkyu just nodded her head in  
response.

Fighter steal a glance at Maker who was seat behind her, where her back is facing. It seemed to her that Maker was seriously immersed into the paper she was working on that she would not want to be involved in the conversation Fighter was having with Kakkyu.

"So, Ouhi, you're looking me for?" Fighter asked.

"I just want to know how are you . . . " Kakkyu started off before continuing in a soft voice," and how are you handling with the situation, Fighter. I'm worried about you."

"I - " Fighter placed her right hand behind her head, touching her hair (which is still wet), and bowed her head down. "I'm sorry ouhi, to keep you worrying about me."

"Fighter . . . "

__

'The last thing I will want to hear from you is sorry, Fighter.' Maker thought in her mind when she heard Fighter kept apologising to Kakkyu, when Kakkyu had made clear that it was alright.

"We are a family to each other, aren't we Fighter? So stop saying sorry!" Kakkyu ordered, with gentleness and concern.

'Hai!" Fighter bowed her head. "

"Fighter, I have something for you. Some suggestions."Kakkyu continued.

"About?" Fighter lifted her head up and look straight at Kakkyu,

"About the situation now." Kakkyu replied. Before Kakkyu could carry on with the suggestions, Maker stood up and walked to the side of Fighter.

"Ouhi, shall I leave the room to leave you two to discuss in privacy? May you excuse me." Maker suggested, bowing her head.

"Yes you may. Thank you Maker." Kakkyu dismissed Maker from the room.

Lifting her head up, Maker turned and came face to face with Fighter, making the first eye contact since Fighter entered the room. Maker tried to hide the sadness she had, but Fighter is too fast to notice it. She had saw it even before Maker could concealed her emotions. _'I don't think I will want to stay here and hear about your decision and also to affect your decision due pressure.' _Maker thought sadly inside. She then walk towards the door, opening it and left the room.

Fighter turned around, managed to catch her receding backview before the door was shut.

"Fighter." Kakkyu called out to get Fighter's attention back on her. Fighter returned her attention back to Kakkyu when she heard name was called. "Come over here and sit with me." Kakkyu stood up from the position from her desk and walked towards the sofa set in the room. Fighter followed behind.

"What is it that you want to speak to me about, Ouhi?' Fighter asked as she sat beside Kakkyu.

"Have Maker update you anything about the situation?" Kakkyu asked.

"No." Fighter replied quietly. _'Is she suppose to inform me anything? No. I have not talked to her for a whole day. Not a proper conversation at all." _Fighter thought as her heart winced.

"Maker told me this morning that the inner senshis had some suggestions, asking you for a visit to earth." Kakkyu started.

"You mean I am allowed to go?" Fighter asked with slight excitement. The excitement came from the thought of being able to see the Moon Princess once again. And the excitement was overcame with confusion when she started thinking about Maker.

"They mentioned that only you are able to cheer Serenity up at the moment. With the state of Serenity right now, Silver Millennium may face destruction." Kakkyu explained.

"Oh my . . . " Fighter was shocked at the possible outcome. _'Anything I will do for the Moon Princess, the one I used to love. Maybe I still love her a little now. Maybe . . . " _Before Fighter could give her reply that she would be willing to go to help, since it was because of the Moon Kingdom that their home, Kinmoku, could be reconstructed.

"And for me, I actually had another suggestion." Kakkyu continued. "I'm thinking about sending you three over for good. And possible, your love for the Moon princess could be fulfilled."

"What are you saying Ouhi!" Fighter jumped onto her feet from the sofa. "We can't just leave Kinmoku."

"Yes you can." Kakkyu insisted on her suggestion. "We have analysed about the situation. It's possible Fighter! I don't want you to live your life with regrets. I just want you three starlights to be happy." Kakkyu finished.

__

'We? So Maker knew about this. Once again, she chose not to tell me anything. And she analysed the situation together with Ouhi without putting us in consideration. Great." Fighter thought bitterly in her as she clenched her fist tightly, wanting to counter the pain that was growing in her. She sat down back on the sofa, with hands still tight.

"You are in the say for this situation." Kakkyu continued.

"I don't know . . ." Fighter answered. Fighter noticed that her visions are getting blurred as time passed longer. "I need some time to think. I will inform you my decision again." Fighter stated as she stood up and ran out of the room when she had finished her sentence.

"Fighter!" Kakkyu called out but Fighter was no longer in sight. _'What's making her to react in this way? I'm expecting her to accept the suggestion right away. What's keeping her away from it?' _Kakkyu thought in her mind. She could not understand Fighter's hesitations. 


	17. Chapter 17

｢Chapter 17｣

"Ouhi" Maker called out as she entered into the room through the door that Fighter had left opened.

"You're back so fast?" Kakkyu asked.

"I - was only waiting outside the room." Maker shuttered." I saw Fighter running out from the room. Is everything okay?" Maker continued asking, definitely curious and worried why Fighter had chose to come out of the room in that way.

"Yah. She should be alright." Kakkyu tried to sound certain, but her eyes betrayed her.

"What happened?" Maker asked.

"We were talking about my plan. She got real worked up. I don't understand why. Yes as a starlight leader, I could understand why is she agitated when I suggest that you all should stay go back on Earth. But . . . " Kakkyu stopped.

"But what?"

"It felt like there was something more to it than the leader instinct in her that caused her to be so agitated." Kakkyu explained what she felt from Fighter. "I don't understand why. I thought she would be embracing the idea somehow but she did not. She told me that she don't know." Kakkyu finished. "Do you know why?" Kakkyu asked hopefully, hoping that Maker would be able to fill in some details that she did not know.

"I - don't really know." Maker lied as she looked down. _'It's not the time to complicate stuff with our relationship. We need things to be simpler now, so that the problems earth is facing right now can be solve as early as possible.' _Maker thought sadly inside herself. "So, what are we going to do now, since Fighter had made clear that she don't know." Maker asked slowly and cautiously.

"Hmmm. . ." Kakkyu went into deep thinking before continuing, "We can work on the manpower shift first. You all are going to go to earth for sure, it's only the length of stay is not confirmed."

"Okay."

"Come over. I need a few more suggestions about new yellow guards." Kakkyu called and move over back to her desk where the papers are lying. Maker grabbed her chair and place it on the other side of the desk, and started working out possible candidates for promotion.

_

* * *

_

'What do I want? Do I want to go to earth? I know I need to visit Earth. I need to meet Odango. I really need to. But why do I feel the need to in the first place? What is going to happen when we leave for Earth? Maker . . .' Fighter laid on the grass of the field. The one where she and Maker like to visit during their nights off.

The sun had began to set, allowing the night sky to take over. Fighter had been lying on her position since her departure from Kakkyu's. Traces of dried tears could be observed on her face. Her heart hurts whenever she remembered what Ouhi had told her. _'I have been hearing all these information from Ouhi and Healer, but not her. How I wished that she's the one who had told me so. Why hadn't she told me about the plan they had when she was here to call me over?' _Fighter was confused.

Really confused. She wished that there would be some distractions where she can focus on and forgot about all these heart wenching she was enduring. She could not go to training as she was given the next 2 days off. She was given the order to stay off work out areas. _'What else can I do to get this out of my mind? Or is there anyone who I can talk to? But no, I don't think so. Maker didn't want the relationship to be publicised.'_

'Fighter!'

Fighter sat up from her position and saw Healer coming closer. "Why are you here?" Fighter asked curiously as she knew that Healer liked to stay indoor more than staying outdoor. The only time when the three of them will meet up here together was when Maker and Fighter dragged the poor girl outdoor, saying that it was time for her to get some air and stars.

"Maker say that she has something to update on the situation and actions we are going to make. Isn't that why you are here too?" Healer replied as she sat down beside Fighter.

"Not really. I've been here for some hours already. And I didn't really receive any message about it as well." Fighter answered, looking down sadly. _'Is she avoiding me again? Or am I going to be last one to know again."_

"Why are you sounding so sad!" Healer exclaimed as she smack Fighter really hard on her shoulder, hoping that Fighter will cheer up a little, and get to their usual system where Fighter will chase her all around for hitting her. Right away she did that, Healer got onto her feet, getting ready to be chase by Fighter.

Knowing the reasons behind Healer's action, Fighter finally smiled for the first time in the two days. "Thanks Healer." Fighter thanked as she motioned Healer to sit back. "You're safe today."

"You're crazy! You are saying thank you to someone who had just smacked you. Then I shall announce that I like this Fighter better. At least I do not need to endure any physical sufferings from you." Healer mocked jokingly as she sat back at her previous position.

Fighter said nothing to Healer's jokingly insult. She knew that that was Healer's way of cheering someone up. She was glad that she was being cheered though it only lasted for a few moments before the heaviness sink back again.

Being able to sense the change of Fighter's emotion, Healer continued, "Fighter do you remember the days when the three of us were on earth?"

"Yeah, why did you asked?" Fighter questioned, not knowing the reason why Healer had mentioned that. _'Of course I remembered them. I'm constantly reminded of the days on earth. . . because of her. . . though it was reduced lately, I still do.'_

"Do you still remember the special movie we did with the inners as part of our inter-school competition?" Healer continued asking.

"Yah." Fighter nodded her head as she tried to remember some exact details of the mentioned incident.

"Do you remember what you did to Mars?" Healer finally got to her point.

[Flashback]

__

The Three Lights were standing up on the higher stage elevations while the inners, together with Hotaru were standing at the lower elevation. When they had finished the scene, Rei came running into the set.

__

"Director-san, isn't it dirty to be selfishly using the popular Three Lights in this competition? That's so unfair!" 

__

"Who are you?" The director asked.

__

"I am -" Before Rei could answer, Usagi interrupted her.

__

"Rei-chan, you go to a different High School." Usagi stated.

__

"I do not know what are you saying" Rei replied, trying to hide the fact that she's from a different High School.

__

"You are wearing a different uniform, aren't you?" Makoto added.

__

"If that's the case, I'll take it off then!" Rei replied. 

__

Seiya was seated on the stairs leading to the higher elevations. She had decided that it was time to make fun of this zealous girl in front of her. "I don't think I will want to watch it (even if you take off your shirt)." That was what Seiya had said to Rei.

__

"NANI?" Rei was led furious by the statement Seiya had just retorted. She chased Fighter up the stairs, who stood up from her position on the stairs and went hiding behind Taiki.

__

"Rei-san, please cool down" Taiki advised as Seiya grabbed Taiki's left hand for protection from Rei. "Seiya don't mean anything from that. Seiya was just kidding with you."

__

"Demo. . . " Rei tried to argue back but was interrupted by Taiki.

__

"Look! Someone's coming. You would want to maintain your image, don't you. So don't be too angry with Seiya." Taiki explained and successfully divert Rei's attention from Seiya. Rei ran down the stairs towards the sponser of the movie while Taiki stole a glance at Seiya.

__

Seiya knew that she was about to get a lecture from Taiki about the mean joke that she had made on Rei. So she took the chance and changed a topic. "Look! Yaten is calling for you!" Seiya exclaimed as she pushed Taiki towards Yaten who was standing on the other side of the set.

__

"Yaten, you called for me?" Taiki asked.

__

"No." Yaten replied curtly. She was tired from the filming and wanted it to end as soon as they could. 

__

Taiki turned around to look at Seiya.

__

Seiya knew that she's gonna to be in deep shit. Before Taiki had the chance to lecture Seiya, she blurted out, "You can't be always so serious, Taiki, loosen up a little!" Seiya finished off with a intention to push Taiki head's lightly. But apparently, it ended up to be a hard push.

__

"Itte!" Taiki cried out.

__

"Gomen!" Seiya responded sheepishly, sticking out her tongue a little."

[End of Flashback]

Fighter laughed at the memory. "Yes I remember." Fighter replied Healer" _'That was one of the very few times Maker actually loosen up her studious and serious self.' "_Why are you mentioning it now anyway?" Fighter asked, seeing no link in the topics they were discussing. 

"Even though I may like how you behave now, I still love the old you, the way you act in the past. That is who you are. Not this Fighter who actually let me pass when I pull a joke on her." Healer concluded her point.

Fighter smiled again at the thoughtfulness that Healer displayed. "Thank you Elfin. If that's what you want, I shall do it then." Fighter finished off with a slight strangle at Healer's neck. "This is the get back for just now and the one you did on the rooftop."

"E - h Let go of me!" Healer demanded and Fighter did so. "I shouldn't have said that in the first place. I regret what I have just did!" Healer joked, leading the two of them to start laughing at each other.

Healer glanced at the watch on her arm. "Maker should be here soon. We are missing one person to have our Three Light reunion " Healer stated.

__

'She's coming soon? Then I should leave now." Fighter thought. "I'll make a move first, enjoy the talk with Maker." Fighter stood up and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Healer asked as she looked up to the standing starlight.

"I don't think she did asked me to be here. It would be better if I leave now." Fighter stated.

Healer frowned. "What are you talking about? Even if she did not ask you too, it's alright that you stay. We haven't been spending time together as starlights." Healer begged. She just want to spend more time with her best friends. Ever since they had split up to be in charge of different aspects, she had not been talking to them as much as they used to be.

"I - "

"Where are you going?" Maker asked. Maker had just arrived at the meeting point only to see Fighter having the intention to leave.

"You have something to tell Healer, didn't you. I think it's best that I leave now." Fighter replied.

"You are suppose to be here too. I can't find you anywhere around. So I told Healer to meet here." Maker explained. _'I knew that you will be here. _Maker then sat down on the other side of Healer. "I have something to say. Ouhi asked me to pass down the message since Fighter is having her off days."

"You're having off days? How come I was not informed?" Healer pulled Fighter back to the ground, forcing her to be back on her butt again. "Lucky girl." Healer said to Fighter before turning to Maker. "What message does Ouhi has for us?"

"We are going to Earth tomorrow." Maker stated.

"Really?" Healer responded first." When was this decision made?"

"This morning. Mercury says that Serenity condition is getting worse each day. She needs us for visit." Maker explained

"But I thought Ouhi said that - " Fighter argued after being in silence for a moment.

"She said that decision can wait. It's important that we should get to Earth as early as we could before anything bad happens to Crystal Tokyo." Maker continued explaining, interrupting the concern Fighter was making as she knew what was Fighter's concern. _'I know Ouhi said that you are going to be the one to make the decision. In anyway, we are still going Earth. It's just that the length of stay differs. One is for a few months, the other is for eternity, I supposed. What's your choice Fighter?'_

"What decision are you two talking about? I'm lost! Can anyone have the courtesy to guide the lost child over here?" Healer asked comically.

"We are either staying on Earth for a while or for life." Maker stated flatly, knowing that Healer would understand the meaning under it.

__

'You mean Healer did not know anything about this issue in the first place? I wasn't the last to be informed?' Fighter realised. _'Then, I had wronged her.' _

__

"So Fighter . . . What's your decision?" Healer asked quietly.

"I . . . have not made my decision yet." Fighter replied as she looked away from the two of them. _'My heart had yet to decide the decision. I think both Maker and Odango had shared the same area and priority in my heart.'_

"Leader." Healer called out.

"Yes Healer?" Fighter replied, knowing that Healer is in her serious mode. Healer will only call Fighter 'leader' when she's serious about something she was saying.

"No matter what decision you are going to make, I'm going to follow you till the end. Anything for your happiness." Healer assured. _'We have been through thin and thick since we are called in to be guards, then starlights. Leader, you will always be my leader, my best friend.'_

"Thank you Healer." Fighter embraced Healer, being deeply touched by Healer's words. Healer was not the kind of people who will voice out their thoughts and support so superficially. Maker just sat on the other side watching them. _'Healer will be there. definitely.'_

__

"Alright! My bed is calling for me." Healer stated. "Let go of me, giant." Healer directed the sentence to Fighter.

Fighter released her embrace, narrowing her eyes at Healer. "Thank You, Elfin." Fighter laughed at the last part she said, before turning sad.

"Great, whatever" Healer responded by rolling her eye balls. Healer then turned over to face Maker and hugged her, missing the change of emotion of Fighter. "I will see you tomorrow."

With that, Healer left the two at where they are.

"Maker , I - " Fighter began and stopped, not sure about what was she wanting to say.

"Yes?" Maker responded.

"I - " Fighter was still stuck with her words. _'Man Fighter! What is so difficult. Wait, have I even confirmed what's my decision yet?'_

"You don't have to tell me about your decisions, Fighter. You would only need to tell to Ouhi. I'll see you tomorrow." Maker finished off and left Fighter alone on the field once more.

Fighter looked off the direction Maker had went. _'Why am I feeling so sad? I . . . Fighter. . . What a mess are you in. Maker, I will want to stay with you. . . But would you accept that, after watching me falling into depression when I knew something happened to Odango. Will my heart falter when I see Odango for once more?'_

_A/N: Okay I loved this chapter the best so far. (: 2-3 references from SeraMyu musicals in this Chapter. The part where Yaten strangled Seiya at the rooftop was from Stars Kaiteiban. The movie scene is from both Eien Densetsu and Eien Densetsu Kaiteiban FFS. I combined the two because i liked some parts from the original and some from the Kaiteiban version. So. yupps (:  
_


	18. Chapter 18

｢Chapter 18｣

Maker slid the note she wrote this morning between her favourite poetry book and placed it on the her bookshelf. After that, she climbed onto her bed with Mochi following right behind her. Maker sat on her bed, with the blanket covering her legs. "Yes Mochi?" Maker carried the puppy up, resting him on the cover. With her right index finger, she tapped Mochi's gently. "You missed Fighter too, didn't you?"

Mochi whinned in response, pointing her nose in the direction of the connecting door.

"I know Mochi. I missed her too. But I don't think she would be coming over tonight." Maker spoked to the puppy. _'Or maybe even, I don't think I will be . . . '_

Mochi started to whine even more, interrupting Maker's thoughts.

"You want to see Fighter?" Maker asked. "Alright, I will put you over tonight." Maker got off her bed and carried Mochi in her arms towards the connecting door. She opened the door slightly and slowly, and she noticed a shadow casting on the floor of Fighter's room. Maker released the door, wanting to close it when the force from the other side forced open it.

"Yes? You're looking for me?" Maker asked inaudibly.

"I - I was about to ask the same question." Fighter looked down on the floor.

"Mochi missed you." Maker answered as she place Mochi on Fighter's arm and turn back into her room. "If there's nothing else, I - I will see you tomorrow. Good nights."

"Maker!" Fighter grabbed Maker retreating hand with her own free hand, stoping Maker's motion. Maker however, did not turn around to face Fighter.

"Yes?" Maker quivered.

"I'm . . . Sorry." Fighter managed to fork up her throat the words that she had been wanting to speak.

"You don't have to." Maker replied quietly, _'I have said before, the last thing I want to hear about this situation from you is the word sorry. _"You don't have to be sorry. I have seen this coming. That was why right from the start, I wanted this relationship to be a secret one. You don't have to be responsible for me. In the eyes of others, our love is inexistent. The only love they knew is your love for Serenity. She still stands a big space in there. I could never win that space over." Maker tried to make it as cold sounding as she could.

"Then why not we announce it now?" Fighter demanded. She was not sure why she was so worked up when she had the feeling that Maker is going to give up on them. "I know I was wrong. I know I was bad. I'm really really sorry about these period of time. I'm sorry."

"Stop it Fighter!" Maker snapped, pulling her arm back from Fighter. Her whole body was shaking with fear and pain that were consuming her from inside. "I don't want to hear any words of sorry from you!" _'Sorry means that she is more important than me. I know it Fighter, but you don't have to constantly remind me of that fact. Do you know how much your sorry hurts? It hurts as much as if you were to say that this whole year is just a dream, a dream that was not suppose to be brought into the world of reality.' _

"Maker!" Fighter dropped Mochi on the floor and ran forward, hugging Maker from the back. "Don't I'm ..." Fighter stopped before she made the word sorry. "I - " _'I wanted to say that I will chose her. But how sure am I? How sure am I to say that my decision will not change when I meet Odango. How fair am I to her? Fighter. . . What do your heart wants?"_

"You don't have to say anything, Fighter. You don't have to make any decision now. I - I don't want you to have any regrets. I'll wait. . ." Maker assure. She knew what was going inside the mind of Fighter.

Fighter rested her face on Maker's back, allowing her own tears to fall on Maker's garment. _'What have I did in my past life to deserve such love from you? I'm not a person who is worthy of your love, Maker." _Fighter thought internally at Maker's consideration and understanding. _'I have owed you too much.'_

Maker on the other side, allowed her tears to flow freely down her face to the floor. She did not use her hand to wipe them off. She did not want Fighter to know that she was crying. She did not want Fighter to know that she was hurting inside. _'Whatever decision you are going to make, Fighter, it doesn't really matters anymore. Because, I have already made mine." _

* * *

Fighter opened her eyes when the light of the sun shone into the room. She realised she was lying on Maker's bed, hugging something really tightly just as what she did in her dreams. It was just that the item she hugged was different. Right now, she was hugging the covers which was threw over her. In her dreams, she was hugging Maker who slept right at her side.

Fighter sat up from her lying position on the bed and glanced around the room. _'Where's Maker? Maybe she's washing up in the bathroom?'_ Fighter thought as she remembered about the things happened last night, after she broke down crying.

[Flashback]

_Fighter could not stop crying. She held Maker close to her and allow her tears to completely soaked the back of Maker's dress wet._

_Maker turned around and cradled Fighter, carrying Fighter onto the bed. "Stop crying Fighter. Tears are not suitable for you. I want to see you smile." Maker hoaxed, as she wiped away the tears that had been falling off Fighter's Sapphire eyes._

_Fighter breath in deeply a few times, trying to control her tears. But these actions seemed fruitless. Fighter buried herself in Maker's chest where she continued sobbing uncontrollably. _'_Just tonight, let me cry in your arms about Odango. And I'll promise, I will not cry for her anymore. Maker, I'll make my first promise to you, before we leave for Earth.' Fighter thought. _

_Slowly, her eyes grew tired of crying. Her eye lids felt heaviness. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Maker's cuddle._

[End of Flashback]

Fighter noticed something weird about room. Something is missing. _'Where's Mochi?' _Fighter got off the bed and walked around the room, calling out Mochi. "Baby, where are you?" Fighter frowned. _'Where's that little chap ? Maybe Maker's bathing him now before we leave later. Wait, will Mochi be going with us?' _Fighter walked towards the bathroom door and knocked. "Maker, is Mochi inside with you?"

_No response._

Fighter opened the door of the bathroom, only to find it empty. _'Weird.' _She then walked over back to her room, hoping that they would be over there. But no, her room was empty as well. Then Fighter noticed a white envelope lying on her bedside table. _'What's that? I don't remember seeing that yesterday nor the day before. _

Fighter picked up the envelope, only to see Maker's neat handwriting over it.

_To Fighter . . . _

Fighter picked up the letter and opened it up. _'What's this for?'_

_Dear Fighter_

_I knew you will be looking for once you are awake. You do not have to do that. Maybe you can say that I was selfish with my choice. I have chose to leave, Fighter. This is now my turn to say sorry to you. "I am sorry, Fighter"_

_Watching you from far, witnessing your agony, seeing how you fall apart, how torn apart are you, I have decided that I shall make the decision instead. I wished that we did not start in the first place. And perhaps, if you and I did not came together to become we, things and decision today would be much more simpler._

_I will put the end to all these struggles , Fighter. I will leave this relationship. You will not need to choose. You will not need to worry about not being able to be by Serenity side to cheer her up. You will not need to worry about hurting my feelings. I am the one who gave it up, not you. You need not feel guilty about that._

_Since young, all of your dreams had became mine. Having you as the starlight leader had always be the right choice. You are the one with stong dreams and target. You have led us from ups till downs. And slowly, my only dream I dreamt off was that yours to be true and fulfilled. _

_Then I realise, I never had my own dreams. I want to find my own dreams. I want to see the world with my own eyes. And maybe the next time, if I get the chance to see you again, Fighter, I may be able to tell you that I'm over you. You are not the love of my life for that I know that Serenity is the one for you. I will be able to put this down. _

_Fighter, spread your wings and fly. Forget about what happened this whole year. Forget about us. _

_Maker. . ._

Fighter dropped the letter that she was holding her hands. Tears started tickling off her face. Moving her hands up, she covered her face with her palm. '_Maker . . . Why did I say it last night. WHY!'_

"FIGHTER WAKE UP!" Healer screamed out, bangng against Fighter's room door violently.

_' I don't want to see anyone one.' _Fighter decided to ignore Healer for now. _'Maybe Ouhi knows where Maker is. I'm definitely going to get her, there's no way I'm going to let her go this way.'_

"FIGHTER! YOU BETTER GET UP THIS INSTANCE BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR DOOR!" Healer continued. "IT'S SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF YOUR BED!" Healer demanded.

Healer tapped her foot impatiently outside and was ready to knock down Fighter's door if she did not open it at the next second. Just then, the door swing open and Fighter sprang out of the room.

"Where are you going? I have something to tell you!" Healer exclaimed, trying her best to follow behind the leader of starlights. There' was no way for Healer to be able to catch up with Fighter. Fighter is way too fast for her. "Fighter!" Healer screamed out.

"To Ohui's room to get my answers!" Fighter screamed back, not slowing down her speed to allow the petite starlight to catch up. Instead, she picked up her speed, leaving Healer to chase after the air Fighter left beind.

* * *

"Ouhi!" Fighter knocked on Kakkyu's room door. "Ouhi! I need to see you." Fighter continued.

Ryuuji opened the door, already dressed up. Kakkyu on the other hand was half way through getting her hair done.

"Fighter, you're looking for me?" Kakkyu started off.

"Ouhi, do you know where's Maker?" Fighter asked anxiously, hiding the fear of losing Maker forever behind her eyes.

"Maker? No. Isn't she in her room? You girls are leaving in 2 hours time, aren't you? She shouid be in her room for preparation." Kakkyu replied pulling the last strand of hair over the top.

Healer finally caught up with Fighter, puffing heavily to get air into her system.

"No she is not." Fighter said.

"She is not? Is she in Himeko's room." Kakkyu suggested.

_'You mean Ouhi is not informed? That's impossible.' _Fighter thought.

"I'm going over to Himeko's room now. Come over with me." Kakkyu stood up from her dressing table and walked out of here room side by side with Ryuuji. Fighter and Healer followed closely behind.

Once Kakkyu was in Himeko's room. She was stopped dead in her track.

"What happened, Ouhi?" Fighter and Healer asked at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

｢Chapter 19｣

"Leader, are we really leaving? Aren't we going to look for Maker?" Healer asked as she and Fighter stood at cliff side of the palace, in their sailor fuku. Kakkyu, who was carrying Himeko, and Ryuuji were standing behind them.

"Healer, she's not coming back." Fighter said sadly as she concealed the tears that was about to form.

"But - " Before Healer could oppressed the idea, Fighter continued speaking.

"Healer face it. She's not going to come back anymore. She left her star brooch behind. She left her star brooch beside Himeko. That meant that she gave up her identity of a starlight. She gave up her duties. She's not coming with us anymore." Fighter gripped Healer's shoulder tightly as she hissed out the facts, with her will broken, unable to hide her tears anymore. _'Maker, that's so unfair. You left without listening to my choice. You left me with just a note. Nothing else. You never let me promise you anything. You never.'_

Healer grew quiet, no long have the will to argue with Fighter anymore. She knew Fighter was right. Healer looked down on the ground, closed her eyes and thought, _'Maker, why did you left? Why didn't you say anything last night? Why didn't you discuss anything with us? We are a family, aren't we? Why have you made that decision all alone.'_

"Ouhi, we shall make our move already." Fighter turned around and face Kakkyu.

"I will miss you two very much." Kakkyu spoke as she hugged Fighter and Healer. Fighter and Healer could see tears in Kakkyu's eyes as well.

"Ouhi, please take care you yourself. If Ameno is not doing a good job, tell me, I will come back and kick her butt." Fighter declared, causing the other 3 to start laughing.

"Take care of yourself as well. It's going to be just you and Healer. Stop bullying the poor girl with your antics." Kakkyu replied jokingly, causing Fighter to glance at Healer.

"I'll think about that." Fighter replied and got a death glare from Healer.

"You're so dead, Fighter." Healer insulted.

And that helped to lift up the depressing atmosphere.

"Sayonara, Ouhi!" Fighter and Healer cried out before turning in two shooting stars, and began their journey across galaxy.

__

'Maker. . . Will I still be able to see you one more time?'

* * *

Landing on the familiar ground, the two of them realise that the surrounding was so much different as compared to the last time they were here. They had un-transformed, appearing back to their Kinmoku traditional garment.

"Things . . . changed so fast over here." Healer shuttered as she glazed around her surroundings.

"All the things are covered with crystal, Shiny from the light of the moon."

"Fighter, Healer." Someone called them from behind. They turned around and saw Mercury walking towards them.

"I'm so grateful that you have decided to come." Mercury said to Fighter. Then Mercury realised someone was missing. "Where's Maker?"

Fighter looked away from Mercury. She did not want to answer her. Her heart was not ready to let her go. Even though she seemed normal on the outside, deep down inside, she had been constantly reminded that she was the cause for Maker to give up her identity as a starlight.

Healer noticed the sudden change in Fighter's mood. "Maker, she chose not to come." Healer lied. No Healer actually told the truth. It was only that that was a partial truth. _'Maker chose not to come by choosing to give up her powers. She's a real idiot.'_

"I don't thinks that was only what it was, Healer-san." Mercury rebuked politely.

"Mercury, she gave up her powers. She's no longer Star Maker. Star Maker is no longer existent." Fighter interrupted the possible interrogation Healer may face from Mercury, knowing that Mercury is one lady who never leave things as it was until she gets the answer she wants.

Mercury look questionably at Fighter. But Fighter broke the contact. "Maker - Taiki contacted me last evening about the suggestion Kakkyu Ouhi sama had made." Mercury continued. "Are you . . ."

"We are staying." Fighter replied rudely, not wanting the situation to be spoken out so clearly. That was because everytime the situation was brought up, she would break down. _'Maker, if that was what you want, I will do it. But staying here does not mean that I will not remember what had happened in this past year.'_

"Fighter!" Healer tugged Fighter."Calm down."

Fighter just nodded her head. "Shall we proceed into the palace? I think that was the main purpose what we are here, Mercury." Fighter continued, trying to change the topic they were going to

discuss.

* * *

"Serenity is inside." Mercury informed Fighter as they stopped in front of a very tall door. "Please. I think you are the only one who can help her out of this."

Fighter nodded her head. Mercury turned to Healer. "Shall I bring you to your room, Healer san?"

"Well, I feel like walking around the palace, would it be possible?" Healer enquired.

"Sure, I will bring you around." Mercury said to Healer before turning to Fighter. "I'm leaving here to you. We all missed the old Serenity. Only you can bring her back, Fighter." Mercury emphasised again.

* * *

After walking around the palace for half an hour, Healer observed something weird. "Mercury, What happened to all of the roses? I thought roses are the flowers of the Earth. It's usual to not to have them in your palace." Healer asked.

"That was because - because Jupiter had them all hidden in one area." Mercury answered.

"But why?" Healer could not understand why was there the need to hide the roses.

"Because they remind Serenity of Endymion. " Mercury replied subduedly.

* * *

Fighter decided that it was not a good choice to knock the door before entering the room. _'Since Mercury said that Odango refused to see anyone, even if I knock the door, she would not let me in. I might as well just enter her room without knocking.' _Fighter pushed opened the door gently, tried to make it as inaudible as possible. When she was in the room, she closed the door.

"I say I do not want to see anyone! I don't need any food nor drink! I only want Mamo-chan! So get out!" Serenity shouted ungracefully, with her back facing the door and face down.

Fighter stayed at where she was, obviously ignoring Serenity's command for her to get out. _'No, Odango, don't be like that. It breaks my heart to see you in this state.'_

"Didn't you hear me? I said GET OUT!" Serenity screamed once again, this time with her head lifted up.

__

'No Odango. . . There's no way that I will leave you alone in this state. Damn it! Why did the accident happen?" Fighter thought. _'Is this what Maker felt when I pushed her out of my life two days ago?'_

Fighter paced closer to the where Serenity was seated. She stopped behind Serenity. "Odango. . . It's me"

Serenity was shocked. She turned herself around and saw Fighter standing in front of her, with gentleness, compassion and tinge of sadness filling in her eyes. "SEIYA!" Serenity exclaimed, pounding forward and squeezed Fighter. "Seiya … Seiya . . . "Serenity called out, crying uncontrollably. "Seiya. . . He's gone . . . He left me forever. Seiya. . ." Serenity cried out.

Fighter just stood there and allowed Serenity to pour out all those emotions over her.

"I don't want any present. . . I only want him to be back alive." Serenity continued bawling out.

Fighter stroked Serenity's head softly, to comfort her. _'Odango . . . I know how it feels. Because this is how my heart felt when Maker left . . . She left me without any explanation. I don't even know her exact location, where is she now? what is she doing. . . '_

"It's all my fault. . . It's all my fault. . . If it wasn't my birthday, Endymion would not even leave me to go to the kuiper belt. It's all my fault." And there, Serenity had fallen into a state of self denial, blaming herself all the things that had happened.

"Odando . . ." Fighter pulled Serenity to her chest, leaning her chin on Serenity's head. Fighter whispered softly to Serenity. "It's not your fault, Odango. It's because that he loves you that he chose to do this. He will be really upset he knew that you are not taking this well, self-abusing yourself. He will start blaming himself as well. You won't want him to be unhappy, don't you? You want him to rest in peace, don't you?"

"Ha-i" Serenity sniffled, wanting to stop her sobbings and regain back her normal breathing patterns. "You're right. . . "

"Good girl . . ." Fighter patted Serenity's head gently. "I miss you, Odango. I miss the old you. Tears is never for you. They don't go well with you."

Serenity nodded her. But another wave of tears just filled her once again, pouring down her flawless face. "But my heart just can take the fact that he's gone forever. I can no longer see him, I can no longer hear his voice. Usagi is going to grow up without a father. This is not the future that we knew. . ."

"The future had changed. No one now knew what's going to happen in the future. You will build your own future now, Odango. You have to be strong. Everyone else is counting on you. Your people needs you." Fighter explained.

"But - "

"No worries, Odango. I'll stay here with you. I'll be with you." Fighter said with tears in her eyes, pain consuming her heart. '_Maker, I wished you have stayed. then probably that would be the words I will say to you instead.'_

"Seiya . . ." Serenity look into Fighter's eyes. _'Why is it that I felt sadness from you, Seiya. Did something happened to you as well? Or was that sadness I felt is due to me?'_


	20. Chapter 20

｢Chapter 20 ｣

7 years later . . .

"Ouhi-sama, the situation right now is so bad, do think that we should still continue with the monthly parade out? It would be safer for you to stay back in the palace where there are more guards to protect you." Yukini, Maker's successor as Kakkyu's advisor, asked.

"I will want to continue with it. This is the only chance where I can get to know the commoners, how's the living conditions of the different villages. This will also gives them confidence towards the kingdom and the situation right now. Also this time round, I will want to bring in younger children for training as new generation of guards, especially for the princess. " Kakkyu reasoned the need for the parade to go on as usual.

Kinmoku-sei was currently being targeted by the lead planet, Morion, of the Zeus galaxy system. They regarded the union and diplomatic relationship with the Moon Kingdom of the Solar System as a threat to peace and harmony of the universe. In many occasion, the Morionians had warned that the peace in Kinmoku is not going to last.

"If that's what you want, Ouhi-sama." Yukini bowed and followed behind Kakkyu, who was not dressed in her royal clothing but in commoner clothing, as she boarded the car pool.

"Yukini, where are we going to visit this month?"

"We are visiting Miseki town located at the far east of the Palace, Ouhi-sama"

* * *

"What did you say, Healer?" Fighter asked.

"Are you getting deaf leader? I said, Kinmoku-sei is in a state of danger right now." Looking into Fighter's eyes, showing to Fighter that she is serious, Healer replied.

"But I did not receive any information or news about that. Ouhi just contacted me last lunar month, saying the Kinmoku is getting better than what it was used to be." Fighter was confused. With two different versions of the situation of Kinmoku, she did not know which to believe.

"I got my information from Yukini. She informed me in secret. Apparently Ouhi do not want us to be back. It seemed like this threat maybe due to the marriage of Serenity and you 7 years ago. Maybe that's why Ouhi doesn't want you to know nor to be back in Kinmoku."

Fighter relaxed on her chair, with her hands massaging her temples. This was giving her a real big headache.

"Ne, leader, what should we do now?" Healer took the seat beside Fighter and asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to go back, but things here and Ouhi. . . I don't know." Fighter mumbled dementedly.

"Well leader, maybe I can go back alone to be with Ouhi. At least one of us will be there with her if anything is to happen." Healer suggested.

__

'At least of us. Us. Where are you, Maker?' Fighter' heart winced at the brought up of Maker. _'I still think of you, Maker. Every single day. Was it that not being able to be together always make the heart fonder? I had yet to forget the every moments we shared together. The nights we spent together. Your limited smiles and laughter. Everything. Where are you, Maker? I still love you, Maker.'_

"Ne leader, where do you think Maker is at now?" Healer asked.

Fighter simple shrugged her shoulder before changing the topic. "That's one good idea. It would be better if the at least one starlight on Kinmoku to fight if something really happened."

Healer was annoyed. Annoyed with the fact that Fighter had always changed the topic whenever she mentioned the topic on Maker. She look intensively at Fighter. _'There's definitely something going on between the two of them which I don't know. If not Fighter would not be acting in this way. In these seven years, there will always be some days where Fighter would lose her mind. What was that that had happened?'_

"No." A third person in the room voiced out, interrupting Healer's thoughts. "All of us will go back, including Usagi and Kouie."

Both Fighter and Healer turned their attention to the door and saw Neo-Queen Serenity stood at the doorway. Fighter stood up from her seat and walked towards Serenity, and held her hands.

"Serenity, I . . . "

"Fighter, we will all go back for Kinmoku. " Serenity smile serenely at Fighter, giving Fighter the support and strength she need.

" Thank you, Serenity." Fighter said, kissing Serenity at her forehead, hugged her tightly.

"Hello? I'm still here. Can't you wait till that I'm out the room before doing such mushy things?" Healer teased past them, and brisked out the room.

"This town is beautiful and flourishing, aren't her?" Kakkyu asked Yikini, as she glanced out the window of the car pool, admiring the clamming surrounding that she was in.

* * *

"Yes Ouhi-sama, she is indeed what you explained. Apparently this town started to grow well 7 years ago, good safety and average wealth among the town residents." Yukini reported.

"That's great! So what's the itinerary for today?" Kakkyu shifted her attention to Yukini.

"First we are going to stop by the elementary school of this town, since Ouhi-sama had expressed the need to choose new young candidates for guards and stuffs. Then we will stop by the market place and the few neighbourhood for visitations. We will leave this town at sun set to reach back palace at night fall."

Kakkyu just nodded her head, having had nothing to comment about the schedule.

"Ouhi-sama, we have reached the elementary school." Ameno informed.

Kakkyu got out of the carpool and was received by the principal of the primary school , Mitsue - san.

"Greetings to Ouhi-sama! Our school is glad to have you for visitation."

"No need for the formalisation. It's part of my duty to visit my people and see how are they doing, and whether do they need help from the palace." Kakkyu stated. "Would you mind showing me around and recommend me some students? I would like to know more about this town and people living here."

"Sure!"

Mitsue-san brought Kakkyu around the school campus, with Ameno and Yukini following closely behind them. Being in the primary school compound just made Kakkyu thought of Himeko, as most of the children here were around the same age as the princess. Just as they were touring round the school field, a browned haired girl in pig tails caught Kakkyu's attention. The little girl was seated at a bench, reading a book while 2 other older girls, a purple-haired and another baby green-haired, were chasing after each other in front of her.

This scene had triggered precious memories of hers to surface. It felt like how her precious three starlights were like when they were of the same age. Maker being the one always reading, with Fighter and Healer chasing after each other. Kakkyu smiled at the forgotten memory and the fresh scene that she just encountered.

The brunette girl looked up from her book and towards her two friends. "Ne, aren't you two tired? Because I'm tired already. Let's stop chasing one another and prepare for the next lesson? The break is going to be over soon." The little girl said sweetly towards her friends. To her, her two best friends were just like putting two like pole magnets together. The two girls stopped chasing each other, and went by sitting beside the brown-haired.

"Mitsue-san, can I know the three of them?" Kakkyu asked, pointing towards the three girls at the bench.

"Sure!" Mitsue guided Kakkyu over to the three girls in field, and left Kakkyu and her two assistants as they requested for private conversation between the young girls.

"Hello girls, can I get to know your names?" Yukini asked, taking out a small book to record down, while Kakkyu continued observing the brunette.

"My name is Izawa Riko! I'm the oldest, turning 8 this year. That's my best rival, Asato Hishi." The purpled haired stated and earned dead stare from the emerald haired. She then continued while hugging the brown-haired. "This is my best friend, Misa! She's only 6 but she's in the same grade as the two of us."

"Riko! Did you realise that both Misa and I CAN talk and speak for our own selves?" Hishi retorted sarcastically at Riko.

"No, I only know that Misa can talk, not you. Since when?"

"ARGH! Misa! Aren't you angry about what Riko had just said?" Hishi took the book Misa was reading, getting Misa's attention to be on her.

"Not really. Why should I be? It doesn't really matters who introduce our name right? As long as the question is answered, that will do, aren't so? Why are you so upset?" Misa replied and asked, while Riko showed Hishi her signs of victory.

"Ah! I'm not talking to you two!"

"Hishi, it's time to change a line. You always said that, don't you? Riko stated playfully. Misa took her book back from Hishi and hid her face behind the book and laughed.

"I swear I will kill you one day, Riko!'

"No swearing in school! You are dead!"

Kakkyu could no longer hold her laughter at the scene in front of her and chuckle out a laughter, while earned everybody's attention on her. "Sorry and excuse me, I really didn't mean to laugh. It just that you girls are too cute." Kakkyu apologised. '_And also, you girls are so much like the my beloved starlights when they were young. I will want Himeko experience what I had experienced with the starlights when I was young. I want her to be brought up the same way I was.'_

Ameno and Yukini were surprised to hear their Queen's laughter. They have not heard that for some time, particularly right after the three starlights had left. They know that Kakkyu missed the three of them all the while, yet was unwilling to ask at least the two back, trying to protect their wills and safety. But they too know that in times of danger, Kakkyu will definitely need the starlight by her side. No matter how the guards are trained for danger, they know deep down that the starlights are the ones who had the most power against danger. That was why Yukini had decided to inform Healer secretly, hoping that they will be able to come back soon and in time.

The school bell rang and the three children looked at each other.

"It's okay. " Hishi replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry Madam, I don't think we can talk to you know since the bell had gone off, which means that we have to go back for lessons. If you could excused us?" Misa asked with a bow, pulling her two friends with her.

"Yes you may. I'm sorry if I had interrupted any of your lesson time. My assistants will contact you girls really soon. Till then, I hope that we will meet again."Kakkyu replied and the three little girls began running back to the school building for their lessons.

"Yukini, I want them to be auditioned for Princess's guards. " Kakkyu ordered.

"Understood, Ouhi-sama. Let's walk back to the carpool, shall we? It's about time we proceed to our next location.

Kakkyu nodded her head and started walking between her two guards. As they were approaching the carpool, Kakkyu froze at her spot. She had saw a familiar back view of a long brown-haired walking out of the school gate. The height and length of hair matches the one she had in mind perfectly. Just that the hair was pulled in a high pony tail instead of a low one. She was certain that that was her. 


	21. Chapter 21

｢Chapter 21｣

"Maker!" Kakyuu brisked forward to the tall brown-haired, pulling her to turn around to face herself, revealing the familiar face that she had not seen for nearly 7 years. "It's really you, Maker!" Kakyuu exclaimed with tears starting to form.

"Ou-hi" Taiki managed to call out after her moments of shock.

Tears of joy formed in Kakyuu's eyes. "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe that I've found you, Maker. . . " Kakyuu cried out, pulling the tall (ex-) senshi into her embrace. "I missed you so much, Maker. We all do. We were all so worried about you."

"Ouhi -" Taiki started with uncertainties. "I thi-nk it's better for you to call me Taiki now." Taiki shuttered. "I'm no longer a starlight" Taiki finished quietly, glancing downward on the ground.

Kakyuu release Taiki slowly at the reminder that Taiki had given up her identity as a starlight. Nonetheless, she still treated her as one. She had not informed anyone on board, any beings in the system that Kinmoku had lost one starlight. In another words, Kakyuu hid the fact that. "No, Maker, you are still one."

"What do you mean?" Taiki questioned. Then realisation filled her. "You did not report?"

Kakyuu nodded her head at Taiki's question. "Can we get to a place where we can sit down and talk properly." Kakyuu asked Taiki. _'There's no way I am going to let you go again, Maker. All these seven years, all of us were so worried about you, about your well being.'_

Ameno and Yukini caught up with Kakyuu and saw Taiki right at their sight. "Maker-sensei!" Yukini exclaimed. "Why are you here?" Ameno added on, "We were all worried for your safety, Maker-sensei."

"I - " Taiki could not come up with any excuses. She was not sure what Kakyuu had inform others about her disappearance, since Kakyuu told her that she had kept it a secret.

Kakyuu held onto Taiki's hand and took the reply for her. "We have found her, Yukini. Finally." _'It was only said that you had left. I did not tell anyone of them that you left your star brooch behind, Maker.'_ Kakyuu then turned to Taiki and asked, "Where would you like to go? You know this place better than I do, Maker."

"I'll lead the way." Taiki answered as Kakyuu 'dragged' Taiki towards the car. "I'll drive." Taiki stated as she got behind the wheels just like how she always do 8 years ago.

* * *

Taiki stopped the car pool in front of a simplex designed house. "We're here, Ouhi." Taiki informed as she got off the car and walked to the side of Kakyuu.

"Is there where you are staying?" Kakyuu asked. Taiki simply nodded her head. "It's a nice place." Kakyuu praised.

"Thanks." Taiki appreciated softly. "Shall we go in?" Taiki asked Kakyuu politely, feeling the little awkwardness for the fact that she had not seen nor contact anyone from the palace for 7 years. It just felt weird to meet them once again.

"Sure." Taiki escorted Kakyuu to the gate of her house when Kakyuu stopped suddenly. "Ameno, Yukini, the two of you shall wait for me in the car. There's some stuffs which I will want to speak to Maker privately. Thanks." Kakyuu instructed.

"Yes Ouhi-sama."

"Let's get in to the house, Maker. I would like to see how your house is decorated." Kakyuu continued.

"Yes Ouhi." Taiki replied as she continued to lead Kakyuu into her little nest.

Once they were in Taiki's house, Taiki guided Kakyuu to the couch while she went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. _'This is not what I've expected. I never expect anyone to find me again. I never expect Ouhi to keep my selfish actions and decision a secret. I never. Why is Ouhi out for her parade anyway? The situation right now is so dangerous. She should not be out.' _Taiki thought as she waited for the water to boil.

Suddenly, Taiki heard a soft scream from the living room. _'Ouhi!' _ Taiki rushed back to the room, being afraid that Kakyuu was in a danger. "Ouhi, are you okay?" Taiki asked with concern, grabbing a baseball stick from the corner, prepared to attack the intruder(s) (well, if there's any.) Taiki held the stick in heights for a moment before letting it down. "Ouhi?" Taiki called out questionably. "What did you scream?"

Kakyuu was at the couch, with Mochi lying at her feet. Kakyuu was leaning downwards to cajole the then puppy, now dog. " He scared me. I was admiring your decorations and was about to tell you about it when something furry touched my feet. I thought it was a monster." Kakyuu replied sheepishly with a smile.

Taiki could not help but to smile as well. The smile of her queen was so infectious that she had finally show the first smile back to Kakyuu since the first hour they met back again. The slight childishness of her queen just made her felt like they were back in their childhood days.

Kakyuu looked up at Taiki and saw that smile. "I miss the smile of yours. Even though it was always rare, it's really beautiful Maker."

"Th-ank you, Ouhi." Taiki blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Is this your dog?" Kakyuu asked as Mochi licked the hands that were cajoling him. "He's such a sweetie pie. even though he really caught me there."

"Mochi is always scaring people. That's his favourite past time." Taiki explained when the water kettle sounded off. "I'll be back in a moment." Taiki place the baseball bat back to its original position before moving back to the kitchen. She returned back to the room with a tray carrying a tea set. She place them on the table in front of Kakyuu and remained standing, waiting for Kakyuu to start her questioning. _'That's the reason why she wants a private conversation with me, aren't it?'_

"Maker, take a seat." Kakyuu ordered."It's your house, you shouldn't be standing. And you don't have to be so formal with. You should know that." Kakyuu continued. "We grew up together as friends and family."

"Hai, Ouhi" Taiki responded as she sat down. Once she was seated down, Mochi started to climb onto her lap and decided to make there his napping place.

"Here, I will return you this." Kakyuu placed the 'Star Maker Star Brooch' on the table. "You are always a starlight, Maker."

"I - " Taiki hesitated for a moment before picking up her star brooch and held it in her plam. She looked at the star brooch gingerly. _'I never thought that I would be able hold you in my hands once more.' _Taiki then looked up from the star brooch and let her attention stayed on Kakyuu. "Thank you, Ouhi."

"So, how have you been all these years Maker?" Kakyuu started with her questionings, verballing out her concerns for the tall starlight of hers.

"I'm good, Ouhi. Life is much more simple as a commoner. Less politics, less stress level." Taiki replied. _'And less heartache as well.' _Taiki then continued, "I'm teaching at the elementary school over here. It's fun teaching children and meaningful as I get to pass down the wisdom I've gained in my years."

"Why did you leave?" Kakyuu asked suddenly, totally different from the previous topic that there were talking about.

"I - I explained in my letter, didn't I? I want to explore the world. I want to experience a different kind of life." Taiki answered. _'And also to - '_

"But that do not require to make the decision to surrender you starlight identity, Maker. Why didn't you discussed it with us? Do you know that Fighter cried real bad when she saw your star brooch in Himeko's craddle?" Kakyuu reprimanded at the senshi's foolishness.

__

'She did? That's the purpose. To make her give up completely.' Taiki winced. "I- I'm sorry' Taiki looked down to Mochi and let her glaze stayed there.

"Why was it that you chose to leave, Maker?"

Taiki closed her eyes, trying to think of a best answer to answer Kakyuu. _'No. there's no way where I can tell her the real reason why I have to leave.' _

"Maker?" Kakyuu called out.

"Sorry Ouhi, I can't tell you." Taiki answered truthfully.

"Why?" Kakyuu could not understand what was keeping Taiki from saying the truth out.

"I - I just can't" Taiki insisted. But when she felt Kakyuu intense glare on her, she gave up. "I broke a rule." Taiki answered truthfully.

Kakyuu was shocked. Taiki was the last person she would expect to break a rule. _'What rule did you broke then, it doesn't really matters anymore.'_

"Maker" Kakyuu placed a comforting hand on Taiki's, giving her assurance. "It's alright. I won't probe in deeper. You are forgiven. Just don't run away anymore. That's the reason why I did not announce what you have did, your star brooch. I want Star Maker to be existent."

Taiki began sobbing. _'What have I did to deserve such grace from you Ouhi? Nothing. Why? I'm so guilty. I made everyone worried about me. I should not be forgiven. I should never be Star Maker anymore. I'm not worthy of it.'_

"Maker." Kakyuu called out. "You are always Maker."

"Thank you Ouhi." Taiki managed to say out between her sobs.

"I'm glad, Maker. I'm really glad that you're back." Kakyuu reassured.

Taiki managed to calm down after 5 minutes. _'The situation.' _"Ouhi, how's the situation right now?" Taiki braced courage to ask the question that was in her mind for sometime. She had heard from the local news about the state Kinmoku is in. But she knew, the actual condition was actually worse that what was reported.

"We heard that they planning an attack soon." Kakyuu told Taiki the truth. There was no way she can hide the truth from Taiki like the way she hid from Fighter and Healer. Taiki is on Kinmoku. She knew about the situation.

"Do - you want me to go back." Taiki asked. _'Did Fighter and Healer knew about this?'_

"Yes." Kakyuu answered. "I don't want to lose you anymore. Who knows where will you run again since now that I know that you lived here." Kakyuu joked. "But if you promise me that you will not move, you can stay here. As long as I know that you are safe and sound."

Suddenly, a commotion outside interrupted their conversation.

"You are not suppose to go in!" It was obvious to both of them that that was Ameno.

"This is where I stay! Why can't I go in?" Sounded a childish voice in an angry way. Taiki's eyes shot open. She stood up and brisked towards the door. Before she could even open the door, the door had opened itself, revealing the same brown haired girl Kakyuu had seen in the elementary school.

__

'What's her name again? Misa!" Kakyuu thought. _'Why is she here?'_

Once Misa entered the house, she hide behind Taiki's tall physique. "Mama, they wouldn't let me in!"

It was Kakyuu's turn to be shocked. _'Mama?' _Kakyuu thought as she looked confusingly at Taiki. 


	22. Chapter 22

｢Chapter 22｣

Misa finally realised that there were 3 pairs of eyes staring at them, in shock. "Mama, who are they?" Misa whispered softly to Taiki, with her eyes going from Kakyuu to Ameno and Yukini at the door. Mochi came running to her feet.

"Misa, go back to your room first. Bring Mochi with you." Taiki kneeled to the same level at the short girl. "Stay in there unless I ask you to come out."

"Yes, Mama." Misa replied with a smile as she picked up Mochi and jogged into her room.

"Sorry about that, Ameno. She really stays here." Taiki tried to explain to the disciples who were standing at her door.

"It's alright, Maker-sensei. We will leave Ouhi-sama and you to continue your conversations." Ameno assured, turning back to the yard, where the car was stopped.

Taiki walked back to the living room where she tried to avoid the questioning eye glares from Kakyuu. _'There is always a time where reality will fill in and truth had to be told. They cannot be kept as secret forever. Never.'_

"Mak-er" Kakyuu called out after a long period of quietness, still unable to digest the news that were presented right in front of her moments ago.

"Yes Ouhi." Taiki responded. Receiving nothing after her name was called, Taiki sat back on the couch, and whimpered_,_"I'm sorry, Ouhi."

"Why are you sorry?" Kakyuu asked. "I never expect you all three lights to be single in your whole life. Fighter had her own family as well. You can as well. It's just that I'm shock. I . . . Who's the father, Maker? Why didn't I see any photos?"

__

'Fighter had her own family? I should have expected. I'm glad she's happy, deserving the happiness that comes from it.' Taiki closed hers before answering Kakyuu's question. "We're - separated." Taiki tried to hide the tears. But the tears were too stubborn to listen to the will of their owner. They lingered at the edge eyelid with Taiki bitting her lower lip, trying to keep them as where they were.

"Maker. . ." Kakyuu called out.

"Yes Ouhi . . ." Taiki responded softly, afraid that any vigorous action will cause the tears to drop.

"Forget what I have told you just now. Live your life as it is. I do not want to disrupt your peaceful living with your daughter." Kakyuu ordered. _'There's no way I could ask her to put her live at risk with her having such a young daughter.' _

"But Ouhi! The Morions are coming soon. I can't pretend that -"

Before Taiki could bring in her objections, Kakyuu interrupted her. "Maker, don't be worried about that. We have very strong armies. Ameno had did a very good job these few years. I'm sure that the armies can fight the Morions." Kakyuu ensured.

A knock on the door stopped Taiki from arguing back. Yukini came out from the open door. "Ouhi-sama, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it's time for us to get going. If not we will not be able to reach back the palace on time. Himeko princess will be asking for you soon when she finishes her classes." Yukini informed.

Kakyuu nodded her head and stood up. Taiki did the same actions as well. Kakyuu went over to Taiki and braced her a hug. "I will miss you Maker, please keep in contact. You don't have to come back with me." Kakyuu whispered to Taiki before breaking the embrace. 

* * *

"Nee, Mama, why do you look so troubled? Did something bad happen?" Misa, lying comfortably against Taiki's shoulder, asked innocently. "And who are those people in the house just now? They looked kind yet scary."

"Nothing much, Misa-chan. Do not worry so much. I'm just thinking about something. I should be back. No strong armies can win a starlight. "Stroking Misa's brownish long hair, Taiki replied.

"Mama, you are not making any sense in your sentence" Misa pouted, not satisfied with the answer her mother had just given her. "I know that the starlights are strong, but why are you talking about it? What do you mean by 'No strong armies can win a starlight?' " 

"Don't speak like an adult when you are just 6 years old, Misa." Taiki scolded. _'You always reminds me so much of her.'_

Misa giggled at Taiki's scolding. To her, her mom never really mean what she always says. She knew that her mom just wants her to grow up like how a normal 6 year old would. _'But Mama, I want to protect you. Every night when I felt tears dripping on my forehead, the more I would want to grow up faster, to stop the pain that you're enduring. _Misa thought. Brushing the thought behind her, Misa continued speaking to Taiki, changing the topic, hoping that that would take away Taiki's worries as well. "Anyway Mama, I've seen the three of them this afternoon in school." Misa informed Taiki what happened earlier in the afternoon.

"You met them in the afternoon?" Taiki repeated what Misa had just said.

"Yeah." Misa nodded her head. "I was watching Riko and Hishi playing when the three of them came over to talk to us, asking us about our age and details." Misa recalled.

__

'Is Ouhi thinking about recruiting them princess's guard?' Then I should really go back. I have my duties 7 years ago. Now that Kinmoku is in a state of danger, I just can't close my eyes and pretend nothing had happened. Ouhi looked so worn out today when I saw her. I knew it's because of that. I should do my part.'

"Mama?" Misa called out.

"Hmmm?" Taiki responded, getting away from her previous thought and focus on her daughter. "Yes, Misa-chan."

"What are you thinking?" Misa asked.

"Why do you need to know what I am thinking, Misa." Taiki replied, not willing tell Misa what was in her mind.

"Because I cared. I don't want Mama to be unhappy." Misa replied quietly, looking down at her hands.

"I wasn't unhappy. I was just thinking about some decisions to be made." Taiki assured.

"Then what decision are you stuck in making? Maybe I can help you to decide." Misa suggested.

"It's alright dear. I've already made the decision." Taiki answered.

"Which is?" Misa tilted her head a little and asked.

"Which is. . . You shall go and pack your belongings and Mochi. We are leaving here. Right now." Taiki informed.

"Now? It's already in the middle of the night . . . And . . . Riko, Hishi" Misa trailed off. _'I won't want to leave without informing them. They are my best friend. They are the only ones who were willing to be friends with me when I'm the only 6 year old in grade 2.'_

"I know what are you thinking. You will get to see them real soon, Mama promise. We need to leave now. " Taiki patted the top of Misa's head and explained. 

* * *

*kong* *kong*

The sound of someone knocking the door sounded off. 

"Come in." Kakyuu ordered.

"Ouhi-sama." Ameno greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Ameno, you're looking for me? Was it that the situation had grown worse?" Kakyuu asked anxiously. "Why are you smiling so much?" Kakyuu finally noticed the smile on Ameno's face. _'The situation should not has worsen if Ameno is smiling.' _"What is it that you are looking me for? Kakyuu questioned.

"Someone's looking for you, Ouhi-sama." Ameno notified.

"Looking for me?" Kakyuu repeated. "Who?"

"Me, Ouhi." A third voice come from the hallway. Maker walked into Kakyuu's working room, hand in hand with Misa on her right side. Misa was carrying Mochi and bowed as she entered the room. "Ouhi, I'm back."

"Ma-ker. . . " Kakyuu was shocked. She did not expect Maker to come back. Not after she told her not to. "Didn't I tell you not to come back?" Kakyuu scolded.

"Ouhi, there's no way I will pretend nothing serious will happen to Kinmoku. I'm a starlight. It's my duty to protect you and Kinmoku from any danger." Maker replied firmly.

Misa looked up to her mother. _'Mama's a starlight? I never knew. We had learnt so much about the starlights history in school and I never knew I was so closely related to a starlight. Why did Mama chose to leave that time? Was it because of me? I never knew who my the other parent was. Mama had never mentioned anything about it. But one thing that I do know. She still love my other parent.'_

"Maker . . ." That left Kakyuu speechless. _'Maker was right.'_

"Ouhi, you have gave me your forgiveness. It's my turn to repay it."

* * *

Glancing around her room, Maker thought. _'Nothing had changed here. Everything is in their position.' _Maker stared at her bed, which brought back lots and lots of memories she had with Fighter.

[Flashback]

__

"Piggy . . .Wake UP!" Maker nudged the side of Fighter. "You are going to be late for your drills if you don't wake up at this moment." Maker continued.

__

"Noooo…." Fighter mumbled. "Five more minutes. . . "

__

Maker rolled her eyes. She picked Mochi up from the floor and place him on Fighter. "Do your job, Mochi." Maker ordered playfully."

__

The puppy yapped in response and started licking Fighter's face.

__

"ARGH! Stop it Mochi! I hate it when you do that!"

__

- Flash -

__

"Do you love me?"

__

"Yes I do . . ."

__

"What do you love about me?" 

__

"Everything about you, Fighter." Maker replied as she enjoyed Fighter's soft touches on her curves. "Don't stop. I will never stop loving you."

__

"Me too . . ." Fighter agreed, placing her lips on Maker's, kissing her tenderly.

__

- Flash -

__

Maker was in the middle of reading her book when someone snatched her book away from her. "What are you doing? I'm in the middle of reading!" Maker asked, slightly irritated by the actions of Fighter.

__

"No reading when I'm here. You're mine for now." Fighter beamed, placing the book Maker was reading on the table.

__

"But - " 

__

- Flash -

__

"Don't leave" Fighter pleaded out in her dreams as she laid on Maker's bed. "Stay with me. I love you." 

_Maker stood from her position at the door, watching Fighter sad expression. 'It's ending soon, Fighter. I'm sorry Fighter." Maker turned away and walked out of her room, closing the door with tears falling. 'It's the end. The end of struggles and suffering.'_

[End of Flashback]

"Mama!" Misa called out as she entered into Maker's room wearing a set of purple uniform through the connecting door. Kakyuu had arranged Misa to take Fighter's room. Fighter's room was cleared when she left. "How does this fit? Is it okay for me?" Misa asked as she turned rounds to let Maker see.

"Yupp Misa-chan, it fits you so much. And remember what you have said just now yourself?" Maker joked.

"Opps, I forgot. Sorry Maker-sensei." Misa corrected.

Misa had requested her relationship with Maker to be kept as a secret as she does not want to have any special treatments. She wanted to be treated fairly and normally like all the other kids that are call in here to train to be guards.

"Daijoubu" Maker said as she messed Misa's let down hair. "Do you want to get a hair cut? your hair is getting real long." Maker asked.

"Can I? Misa looked up at Maker with her blue eyes. "Can I cut it real short?"Maker nodded her head. Misa beamed with joy. "I always want to have a short hair cut.:

[Flashback]

__

'You mean we can do anything with our hair as long as we have a long pony tail? A young Fighter asked.

__

'Yupps. It's written in the books." Young Maker replied, eyes never leaving the book she was reading.

__

"That's it! Today it's the last day then! I LOVED having short hair cut!" Fighter beamed. 

[End of Flashback]

"You can get your hair cut at the image dressing room at the south wing. It's near the place where you collected your uniform today." Maker informed.

"Thank you Mama!" Misa grinned, placing a peak on Maker's cheek. "You're the best!"

"Maker, can I come in?" Maker heard Kakyuu calling from outside.

"Yes you can, Ouhi."

Kakyuu opened Maker's room door and came in with a young girl with her. "Guess who is she?"

"Himeko?" Maker exclaimed. "You have grown so much. The last time I saw you, you're just a 2 month old."

"Maker-baasan!" Himeko called out. "Mummy also tell me stories about her three starlights."

"Ouhi-sama." Misa greeted lately, not sure about how she should greet and what she should do. She was hiding beind Maker.

"Misa-chan. You're wearing your new uniform? Come over and let me have a closer look," Kakyuu ordered.

"Hai." Misa walked out from her position.

"You look just like Maker, no Fighter and Healer when they first wore this uniform." Kakyuu commented. "Maker's always too tall for her age. You're cuter." 

Misa just smiled shyly and the compliment.

* * *

"Hishi, I missed Misa." Riko told Hishi as they walked down the halls in the same violet uniform. Today was their first day of training and they had just arrived the day before.

"Me too Riko. She just went missing. It's been a week. I wondered where did she go." Hishi agreed as she heaved a heavy sigh.

When they entered the training ground, Ameno began shouting at them. "Come on girls! You two are late!"

"Sorry" The two said in unison as they jogged towards the group. They stopped behind a short brown haired. She turned around and look at the two of them. "MISA!" 


	23. Chapter 23

｢Chapter 23｣

"Ouhi!" Healer shouted out as she burst into Kakyuu's room. She had just landed off on Kinmoku after a long ride from Earth. They did not take their traditional way of travelling as a shooting star as there were Serenity and 2 princess travelling with them.

"Healer?" Kakyuu looked confusingly at the starlight. "Why-Why are you here? Why are you back?" Kakyuu asked. Kakyuu looked towards Yukini at her desk, who looked away from Kakyuu's glaze. _'She must have told them. But she's doing for the good sake of me and the kingdom. I can't blame her from making the decision.'_ Kakyuu thought internally, decided that she should just forgive Yukini's rebellion of her original wish.

"Why didn't you tell us of the situation!" Healer demanded, ignoring Kakyuu's question for her.

"It's better for you all to stay in peace than to be back and be involved in this endless war that is starting." Kakyuu replied.

"Ouhi -" Healer started off. "We are always your starlights, no matter where we are." Healer explained. "It's our duty. And even it's no longer our duty to do so, we will still do it. Because you are always our Ouhi, our best friend since young, Ouhi, do you understand?"

"I-understand." Kakyuu remained silent for a moment before asking. "You came back alone?"

"No! I am here as well. This little pig over here decided that she shall not walk and demanded me to carry her in" A third voice travelled into the room. Kakyuu directed her attention to the door and saw Fighter carrying a young raven girl in her arms. Following her behind was Serenity holding a pink-haired in hand."

"Serenity, Fighter!"

"Kakyuu, It's been so long I last saw you." Serenity greeted.

"Same here."

"Mimi, I'm not a pig" The young girl in Fighter's arms pouted.

"Yes you are. Only a pig will want people to carry them because they are lazy." Fighter stuck her tongue at the young girl. "Get down, my hands are getting tired." Fighter told the girl. "You are getting heavy like a pig as well." Fighter continued, earning a dead stare from the little girl.

"Mama, Mimi is bullying me." The little girl went up to Serenity and complained.

"Fighter." Serenity scolded. "Stop making fun of Kouie." Fighter simply shrugged her shoulders, causing Serenity and Kakyuu to burst into a graceful laughter. Only Healer remain unamused at the antics.

"Ouhi." Fighter started out, starting to be serious at the moment. "You should have told us. You made all of us so worried for you." Fighter continued in her leader mood.

"Sorry Fighter. I promise, there will not be a similar incident in the future. I will always inform you starlights about the situation on Kinmoku, don't matter whether is it a good or bad, alright?" Kakyuu apologised, placing her hand on Fighter's shoulder.

"Definitely! You got Healer so worried that she was willing to break a sweat just to get here first." Fighter continued. That earned Fighter's stomach a hard elbowed by Healer. "What! I'm speaking the truth, Elf!"

"Say that again?"

"Elf!"

Healer was really pissed off. She turned to Kakyuu and saw her smiling softly at their actions. Then Healer decided that she should just let it be, since her queen enjoyed that.

__

'I made the right decision then. Fighter is getting more and more cheerful these days. She getting close to her real self now, When it's time for her to be serious, she would be serious. When it's time for her to loosen up, she will. I'm glad that she's happy and fortunate now.' Kakyuu thought.

"Ouhi, where's Himeko?" Fighter asked. "It's been 7 years ever since I've seen the tough little girl. Is she still as adorable?" Healer nodded her head in agreement.

"She's out in the garden. Come let's go! You will be surprise how fast she grew up." Kakyuu replied excitedly, putting the worry way behind her for the moment. She's really excited and elated right now, with all her three starlights back with her at the moment. "I have a surprise to show you all as well." Kakyuu finished.

* * *

Maker brought the little children and Mochi out to the garden, to get some fresh air, and sunshine for the little kids. The hectic situation had caused the princess to be banned from going to outdoor. With the return of Maker and the appointment of the princess 's guards, Juukyu finally got to go outside and catch some fun and sun.

"Himeko! Be careful!" Maker shouted as Juukyu chase after Mochi, with Misa, Riko and Hishi running behind her.

"Hai! Maker-baasan!" Juukyu replied.

"Misa! Take care of Princess." Maker ordered.

"Hai!"

And Maker just stood at one area, watching them at a comfortable distance, ensuring that they are safe. _'It's good to be back. This is where I grow up. This is where I call home.' _The next moment when she fix her attention on the kids, she realised that Misa and Mochi is not in the pack. The three of them was sitting down on the grass, chatting a little, and occasionally bickering a little (between Riko and Hishi). That cause Juukyu to break into fits of giggle.

Getting worried about where Misa had went to, Maker walked up to them. "Riko, where's Misa?" Maker asked

"Mochi ran away to that direction, and Misa says she's going to get him back, Tai- No Maker sensei." Riko replied.

Placing her hand on Riko head, Maker assured. "It's alright Riko, you still can call me Taiki-sensei."

* * *

Healer walked beside Kakyuu with Fighter and Serenity trailing behind them. Usagi and Kouie was following behind them. Fighter was holding onto Serenity's hand, smiling at her and at the same time, enjoying the familiar surrounding around her.

"Look at that tree?" Fighter told Serenity, pointing at the tree that she always climbed on. "That's my favourite tree. It's my sanctuary. No one else dares to climb it cause it belongs to me."

"Really?" Serenity replied in amazement.

"Yupp."

And at that moment, a ball of fur came running towards her, jumping up into Fighter's arm and start licking her face. _'Mochi?' _"Not my face again!" Fighter groaned, as she remembered the days before how she was woke up from sleep in the same way. She tried pulling the excited dog away from her face. _'Why is Mochi here? Could it be?" _Fighter turned around and search her surrounding, not finding what she was expecting.

"Fighter? You know that dog?" Serenity asked.

"Eh . . ." Fighter not knowing what to reply just simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Mochi!" A soft young voice came calling out. Fighter lift her head up from her attention from Mochi saw a little girl in violet uniform running towards them.

"Ouhi-sama" The little girl greeted.

"Misa - chan." Kakyuu acknowledged. "Why are you here? Where's Himeko?"

"Mochi ran away. I was chasing after him. Princess is with Riko and Hishi, Ouhi-sama." Misa replied before walking towards Fighter. "Come Mochi, let's go back." She called out sweetly, with a small smile."

But Mochi decided that he's more comfortable in Fighter's arm. "Woof!" was his answer, which meant no. Misa pouted at the answer Mochi gave her.

"No worries little girl, we are going to the same direction. I will carry him back." Fighter assured. _'Maybe she did not brought Mochi away in the first place. Maybe Mochi decided to go for a walk on that morning . . . '_

Misa nodded her head and started walking back on her own, ahead of the group of people. Usagi and Kouie started surrounding Fighter while Serenity walked beside Kakyuu.

"Mimi! I want to see doggie!" Little Kouie demanded.

"Yes dar!" Fighter squatted down to be the same level, allowing the young little girls to have their hands entangle in Mochi soft fur. _'Why is Mochi here? Who's that Misa?_

"Kakyuu, who's that girl?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Misa? She's one of the Himeko newly selected guard."

"So young? And she's she so small sized." Serenity commented with surprise.

"You will be surprise when you see her strength. She's not as weak as she look like she would be. Just like Fighter when she was young." Kakyuu answered.

Fighter turned her direction to the conversation happening in front of her when she heard her name was mentioned. "What are you all discussing?" Fighter asked.

"Yah!" Healer joined in the conversation. "You can never imagine how small sized Fighter was when she was 8. She's even shorter than me then." Healer continued, totally ignoring Fighter's question. Kakyuu nodded her head, smiling at Healer's statement.

"Hello?" Fighter repeated, standing up on her feet and walked towards the group.

"I think I do have those old photographs when we were young, do you want to see them?" Healer asked Serenity, successfully earning a deadly glare from Fighter.

"I would like to. I can't imagine Fighter being small sized." Serenity giggled.

"You will be surprised!" Healer grinned.

"Stop brainwashing my wife, Elf!" Fighter grunted at Healer, pulling Serenity away from the conversation. "Don't believe them. Let's go!"

"But do you know where are we going? We do not know where's Himeko exact location." Serenity asked

"We do not, but the girl in front do. Follow after her." Fighter replied as she turned around to check the two daughters are following behind them or not.

"Mimi, can you carry me? I don't feel like walking" Kouie whined.

"Yes dar!" Fighter replied as kneeled on the floor. "Sorry Mochi, you have to walk on your own. I promise I will catch up with you. Go, go after her!" Fighter whispered to Mochi, after which she picked Kouie up and threw her shoulder, allowing the little girl to sit at her shoulder. She then held Usagi's hand in her right hand and Serenity's in her left.

"They really looked like one happy family, don't they?' Kakyuu commented. Healer just nod her head in agreement. _'I'm glad I've made the right decision to let her go then.'_ Kakyuu thought.

* * *

Misa was surprised when she saw Mochi ran passed her and towards Maker, jumping on Maker. Mochi was wagging his tail so happily, barking out so loudly. This was the first time she had seen Mochi in such a good mood.

"Yes Mochi?" Maker picked Mochi up. "Are you bullying Misa?" Mochi continue barking. "Why are you so excited?" More barking from Mochi. Maker looked up and saw Misa walking towards them. And further away, she saw someone else. Her heart broke.

__

'Why is she back as well?'


	24. Chapter 24

｢Chapter 24 ｣

__

'Tell me I'm dreaming.' Fighter stopped dead in her track, causing Serenity to turn back and look at her. _'She's really here. She's really back."_

"What is it Fighter?" Serenity asked ask she felt Fighter stopping. But apparent to her, Fighter's attention is not at her. "What are you looking at? Why are you so shock?"

No response from Fighter. Fighter was too into her own world. _'She finally show herself up. Everytime when we contact Ouhi, Healer will always ask for the news of Maker. Not that I do not want to know. Words just can't come up. They were all stuck at my throat, choking my breath, intensifying the pain inside. And now it felt like a dream. . . There she is standing right in front of me. Tell me, am I dreaming? Or was it all my hallucination?'_

"Oi! Giant! Stop blocking the road! Keep moving" Healer screamed out from Fighter's back when she nearly knocked over the frozen senshi.

"Fighter!" Healer screamed out as she walked to the other side to Fighter. The shout startled Fighter, causing Fighter to jumped up, nearly dropping Kouie who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Get moving!" Healer reprimanded. "What caused you to stop so suddenly anyway." Healer asked, turning her attention to the direction Fighter was staring. _'Uso. You must be kidding me.'_ "Maker?" Healer whispered under her breath.

__

'Why are they back? Did I make the wrong decision to come back? I thought I was ready to face it. But no. Now that I've saw her, I know I'm not ready. Not ready at all.' Maker thought with tears forming in her eyes.

'Maker?" Healer called out as she ran towards the tall starlight dressed in her usual orange uniform. "You're back. You're really back!" Healer cried out, lugging Maker in a huge embrace.

Serenity and Kakyuu followed slightly behind Healer. On the other hand, Fighter was lagging real behind the group. She placed Kouie back on the ground and practically dragged her feet over to join the group.

"Leader!" Healer jumped towards Fighter and slapped a five at her back. "Maker's back. She's really back! I told you so she will be back!"

"Ah." Fighter nodded her head, trying to avoid having any eye contact with Maker. "Wel-come back, Maker." Fighter managed to force out her throat.

"You too, Fighter. Welcome back home on Kinmoku. And Healer too." Maker replied.

"Himeko, this is your Fighter-baasan and that's Healer-baasan." Kakyuu introduced her guardians to her daughter.

"Come Himeko! I want to see if you have grown any heavier. " Fighter turned away from the awkwardness she shared with Maker right now, trying to place a smile on her face to prevent others from noticing her change of mood.

"Don't want." Juukyuu replied bluntly. "I don't want to be carried into the wall nor the bushes or even down the cliff this time round." Juukyuu continued playfully, while hiding behind Kakyuu's royal dress.

Fighter turned red in embarrassment. "You told her, Ouhi?" Fighter look straight at Kakyuu for her answer.

Kakyuu looked away from Fighter. Fighter received the obvious answer. Yes it was her queen who told the young princess the embarrassing incidents that had happened when Fighter tried carrying the princess.

"But now, I'm different. I'm skilled alright! As steady as a tree." Fighter rebutted, trying to protect her reputation. "If you don't believe in me, you can ask Kouie." Fighter continued as she turned to Kouie and asked. "Mimi's always steady, ain't I ?

"Am not answering that question." Kouie replied. "I'm going over to the other side to look at flowers.

Feeling helpless, Fighter turned towards to Serenity for extra help. "I was steady with Kouie when she was still a baby, ain't I ?" Fighter battled her eyelashes at Serenity, hoping that she would give the answer that she was expecting.

"Well, Fighter was steady for some of the time" Serenity started, causing Fighter to show her beams of victory. That smile of hers disappeared when Serenity continued. "But majority of the time, she's always causing Kouie to cry of discomfort."

The joke Serenity played on Fighter caused all at the field to burst into high fits of laughter. Even Maker, who appeared cold, was cheered up a little, allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

"Ah Fighter. . . " Kakyuu called out. "Your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it? Let's have a combined celebration for it tonight, shall we?'

"No please, Ouhi." Fighter started out frankly. "I've stopped celebrating my birthday." _'Ever since that day. Since the year you left, you took away my desire to celebrate my birthday, because my birthday was the day we got together.'_

* * *

"Fighter, are things going well between you and Maker?" Serenity asked as she sat on the bed in the royal guest room prepared for them.

Fighter was jolted from the sudden question from Serenity. She did not expect her to ask this question. "We - are alright. There's nothing between us." Fighter replied nervously. _'Yeah, like real, Fighter. How can you lie to Serenity.'_

Serenity pouted. "But you are not acting like your normal self when you talked to Maker. You have not seen her for 7 years, yet I did not feel any excitement from your meeting just now. Did the two of you fell out with each other?"

"No. . ." Fighter replied. _'It's just something more than that. _" We were once in a relationship." Fighter decided that it was the time to be truthful to Serenity. "She left before I've made my decision, Odango. I always thought I can forget and get through it. But I can't. I just can't" Fighter continued as she wiped off the tears with the back of her hands. "I still long for her this day."

"Fighter. Why not we will tell them that our marriage was just a show?" Serenity suggested. _'It's my fault again. I've screwed up Fighter's happiness. I've caused Mamo-chan's death. I've cause the possible war coming onto Kinmoku. It's all my fault. What should I do?'_

"No we can't, Serenity we can't. This is going to affect your status in the Moon Kingdom. You can't do that. Don't even mentioned about that in front of anyone else." Fighter looked at Serenity with seriousness in her eyes.

"But . . ." Serenity tried to retaliate, but Fighter placed her finger on her lip.

"Don't worry me. It's you that matters. That's what I've said then, I will do anything just to protect you, Serenity." Fighter interrupted Serenity with determination filling her eyes.

"Fighter. . ." Serenity hugged Fighter real tightly. "Thank you Fighter."

Fighter returned the embrace Serenity gave and stay there for a few moments. After the few moments, Fighter broke the contact. "You can take the rest first. I feel like walking around the palace since it has been 7 years I've stepped on this group." Fighter stood up from her position and walked towards the door. "Don't worry too much about me. I'll be alright. I'll get over it." With that, Fighter left the room.

Serenity did not take the hassle to stop Fighter from leaving. She knew that this was some of the moments that Fighter will want to be alone. It happened many times on earth as well. It was just that she did not who was the source. Now that she had knew about it, she felt even guilty._"Mamo-chan, why didn't you take me along with you on that day? I missed you so much. . . And I've cause so much of Fighter's misery. Mamo-chan aitai na ' _Serenity thought, with a tear sliding off the corner of her eye.

* * *

"Mama, I'm going over to Riko's and Hishi's room now." Misa gave Maker a kiss on her cheeks. "I'll see you later, or even tomorrow. See ya!" Misa waved.

"Misa, wait." Maker called out.

"Yes?" Misa asked as she stopped at the door, about to exit the room.

"Don't probe too much on what I've just told you." Maker replied.

"Hai! I shall get going now." With that, Misa closed Maker's door and began running the hall towards the dormitory where Riko and Hishi were staying.

Maker waited for a long while before sinking into the couch. _'I can't believe she actually knew about it. She's too clever for her age. Why did she took over my intelligence? I just want her to grow up normally like a normal child would, and not to be always worrying about me. Misa . . .' _Maker heaved a deep breath. _'What should I do in order to get her to act like her age and not 10 years older than her actual age.' _

Maker remembered the events that happened in the afternoon, remembered the little interactions between Fighter and Kouie, between Fighter and Healer, between Fighter and Serenity. The first and third just made her heart stop beating. She loved how Kouie acts. _'That's how Misa should act. Act like her age. I do not want her to lose sight of her childhood. I want her to build her own dreams.' _

And soon after, the mind that was filled with Misa was replaced by Fighter.

* * *

Fighter had walked aimlessly around the palace for half an hour and unknowingly, her feet had brought her to the familiar surroundings. She had stopped in front of Maker's room. _'What am I doing here?' _Fighter finally realised where she was standing at that moment. _'I need to see her.' _That's what her heart wanted. After spending 5 minutes self-debating with her mind, she finally braced enough courage to knock the door.

*kong* *kong*

Fighter waited for a few moments for responses. But all she got back was silence. Fighter was pretty sure that Maker had returned back to her room straight after dinner at the dining hall. _'She must be inside.' _With that mindset in her mind, Fighter took the second knock.

*kong* *kong*

__

'She's back. Why is she back? If I knew that she was coming back, I will not chose to come back. Seeing her was already a bad choice to do so. Seeing her in hand with Serenity . . . My heart literally wanted to crash and die. I should expect that, didn't I ? I have no rights to regret. I have no rights to be jealous. I was the one who shoved her into her embrace. I have no right.' Maker was so lost in her world that she missed the sound of door knocking.

Once again, Fighter received no response. _'Or have she went to the library like how she usually do to read, because I will always distract her from reading when she brings her book back to read.' _Fighter's mind suggested. _'That could be possible. But nonetheless, I should try the third time.' _ With that, Fighter made the third knock on the door.

*kong* *kong*

The third time of the sound of someone knocking on her door finally brought Maker back to her senses. She was sinking into a deep stoning state, where her mind was completely blank. Though her mind was blank, her heart was overflowing with emotion and pain.

"Come - in" Maker called out, giving the person outside her room the permission to enter and straight after, she sank back to her own world, completely ignoring the fact that she just let someone else in.

Fighter opened the door when Maker said 'Come in'. She was preparing to leave the hall when Maker said come in, thinking that it was fate that had disallowed the opportunity for them to meet. When she entered the room, Fighter saw Maker sitting on her room couch, staring into spaces. _'You are still as beautiful as you were. Maturity just brought out more of your elegance and beauty. Don't you know how much I have longed for this day to come, where I can see you face to face, and not in my dreams, my illusions, my hallucinations.' _

"Maker." Fighter called out without knowing it.

That caused Maker to shot back to her senses immediately after she heard that familiar voice that called her name. She felt someone staring at her all these while but had decided to ignore it as her mind was confused enough. "You're here?" Maker managed to make up. _'What a stupid question to ask, Maker.'_

"Yah." Fighter replied. The unconscionable silence and awkwardness filled in the space and distance between them. "How - have you been these years." Fighter decided it was time to break the silence. She needs to know the answer that her heart was dying to know. _'Do you miss me all these seven years. Do you love me still?' _

[Flashback]

__

And maybe the next time, if I get the chance to see you again, Fighter, I may be able to tell you that I'm over you. You are not the love of my life for that I know that Serenity is the one for you.

[End of Flashback]

"I'm good." Maker replied, avoiding any exchanges of eye contact with Fighter. "I've got into teaching for a few years." Trying to act as normal as she could, Maker had decided to continue the conversation, to prevent Fighter from thinking that she was avoiding her. "What about you?"

"I - nothing amazing happened. I'm still me. No new things about me at all." Fighter replied. "Can I sit down?" Fighter asked. _'I want to be nearer to you, Maker.'_

"Yeah, you can." Maker moved to the other corner of the couch for Fighter to sit down. Though they were nearer to each other now, there was still a big space area between them on the couch. Big enough to fit a third person in. "Kouie . . . She's really cute. She - really took after you." Maker continued, staring on the floor.

"She is?" Fighter asked. "She's just one dare devil. But I don't think she looks like me, she took after more of Serenity." Fighter continued. _'Even though she was named after me, she's not my own child.'_

[Flashback]

__

"Seiya . . ." Serenity started crying again when she managed to stop sobbing for a few moment.

__

"What is it, Odango? Why did you start crying again? Endymion won't want to see you like that." Seiya tried to hoax. 

__

"I -can't rule the Kingdom anymore. Not anymore. Not without Mamo-chan." Serenity started blabbering out.

__

"Why is that so? You still can." 

__

"I'm pregnant with our second child. The people will not accept that. They will not. They will not believe that it's our child." Serenity started all over again.

__

"Yes you still can. They will accept. Let the child be my child." Fighter suggested after a few moments.

__

"What- do you mean?" Serenity shuttered, shocked at Fighter's suggestion.

__

"Let's get married, Odango, for your sake." 

__

"But -" Serenity wanted to reject the idea. She knew that if she accept that, it was going to be a total unfair to Fighter.

__

"No but. I will do anything for you ." Fighter stopped Serenity from speaking. 'Even though I know that on your mind, it's going to be filled with Endymion. Likewise for mine, I guess . . . It would be Maker. We are just 2 lonely souls. We are of the same fate, Odango.

[End of Flashback]

Silence fell in once again. Fighter could not help but sneak peeks of Maker every now and then. "I miss you" Fighter blurted out unknowingly. _'What did I just say?'_

"Don't. You are not supposed to." Maker replied, still staring on the carpeted floor, trying to be as cold as she could. But her voice had betrayed her by quivering.

"You're lying." Fighter stated. _'Why are you lying?'_

"No. I am not." Maker insisted.

"Then look at me!" Fighter closed in the distance between, grabbed the wrists of Maker and demanded. "Look into my eyes and say it to me. Don't say it to the floor." Fighter shouted. Maker turned her head away from Fighter, refusing to look into Fighter's eyes. "Why is it that you do not want to look at me, Maker?" Fighter asked.

"I didn't missed you. I no longer loved you." Maker whimpered out. "So let go. Fighter please." Maker begged.

"No. Look at me." Fighter released Maker from her right hand and held on tight on her left. "Look at me Maker, please." Fighter pleaded as she moved her now free right hand to Maker's face, guiding it to face her. For the first time in seven years their eyes met. " I miss you Maker. I still love you."

Fighter closed all distance between Maker and her, placing her lip on Maker's. Fighter pressed in deeper, forcing Maker's mouth to open. Her left hand released Maker's wrist and made its way to the back of Maker's neck while her other hand made its way down Maker's waist. Fighter could feel the heat radiating out of Maker, which allowed her mind to pry even deeper.

Maker tried to push Fighter away. But Fighter's grown in strength and will to keep her there was strong. Soon after, the wall she built came tumbling down. She kissed back, enjoying Fighter's every moment she had, with tears flowing off her face. _'I wished I could say I miss you so much. I wished I could say how much I still love you, Fighter.' _Then, an image of Serenity, together with Usagi and Kouie flashed in front of her. She stopped her actions, body trembling. Pang of guilt filled in her mind.

Fighter could feel the quivering of Maker's body. Realisation dawned over her. She removed her lips from Maker's and looked straight into Maker's beautiful iliac eyes. It was filled with tears.

"We should not do that, Fighter." Maker stated. "I need some air." With that, Maker stood up from the couch and ran out of her room, leaving the door of her room ajar as she left.

Fighter closed her eyes, trying to regain her breath. _'What am I doing? That felt so close. I was suppose to get her out of my mind. I promised Serenity that I will get over it. Yet I've fell in deeper. I want her. I want her in my life once more. What should I do? '_

"Fighter? Why are you in here?" Healer came into Maker's room 5 minutes later.

"I - I was looking for Maker to talk to. But I can't find her." Fighter lied.

"I'm looking for her too. It's time to get reasons for her silent departure." Healer stated, narrowing her eyes when the sad memories was brought back. " Let's go. Fighter!"

" To where?" Fighter asked, standing up from the couch and towards Healer.

" To find Maker." Healer responded, pulling Fighter behind her as they made their way out of the buildings and to the field. _'Something's definitely wrong. I need to know what happened between the two of them.'_

* * *

Maker had fled to their usual place. She had her eyes fixed at the night sky, mind fixed at Fighter. To her, everything seemed so surreal. _'My heart desires for her. I can't stop it. I can never stop loving her. But she has her own family now. Even though my heart does not want to stop loving, the mind must. You can't love Fighter anymore. You must make Fighter give up.'_

"Maker!"

Maker turned around and saw Fighter and Healer walking towards her. "Hey!" was what Maker had said to the two of them. Healer made her way beside Maker while Fighter settled down beside Healer.

"I still love the night sky on Kinmoku. This is what I considered a view from home." Healer commented after a few moments of silence. "I LOVE YOU ALL STARS!" Healer shouted out up into the night sky.

And both Fighter and Maker laughed at the childish act that Healer had just made. Healer did not got angry for them laughing at her. She was in fact very pleased that they both had laughed since the both of them were acting really weird. Not that they were acting in that way before she and Fighter left for Earth.

"Healer, you have not changed at all." Maker pointed out.

"Really? I don't think so ne. Haven't I got mature or older?" Healer asked.

"Okay, I'll take back my words. You did changed. I guessed it's because you hung out too much together with Fighter." Maker kidded, pushing Healer towards Fighter, causing Healer to fall onto Fighter.

"Argh! Stop it Maker! That's disgusting, to say that I'm getting more and more like Fighter. I'm way more cooler than her!" Healer said sarcastically, scooting back to her original seat and away from Fighter.

Fighter just laughed. She did not say anything, nor teased back the two other starlights. She just allowed herself to be the common joke between the three of them. _'At least she's enjoying herself.'_

Healer leaned back towards Fighter and asked, "Are you okay? You are not being yourself today."

"I'm always the one teasing you all. It's time for payback time. I am not going to say anything offensive to any of you today and just for today. Tomorrow, I will be back to be the Fighter that you will want to hide from. Hahaha" Fighter ended with a very forced laughter. Fighter's mind was still in a confound state.

"Remind me then. I won't see you tomorrow, even if you beg me." Healer taunted.

Silence fell in again. The three of them just sat there, watching the stars. Healer leaned towards Maker's shoulder and rested her head on it. "Maker, where have you been all these years? All of us missed you so much."

"I've been searching for my dreams. Teaching was really fun." Maker replied.

"But you should have at least told us." Healer pouted. "And you don't have to leave your star brooch behind." Healer reasoned. She felt that there were something more than just chasing after a teaching dream.

"I wasn't using my mind then." Maker replied. That answer caused Healer to be speechless.

"When do you think they will be coming?" Healer asked after a few moment of quietness. "It's been a long while ever since we fought a war. I thought peace was going to stay forever."

"I don't know Healer."

"Me neither. I'm guessing that none of us will want to fight in a war now." Fighter finally spoke out. _'Especially with the two younger ones here.' _"But if we have to fight it, we will just have to do it." Fighter finished as she place her palm of Healer's head.

Healer nodded her head at the answer given to her and let out a long yawn. "I'm tired. Wake me up when you all are leaving. I don't want to be alone for now." With that, Healer laid her head on Maker's lap and closed her eyes. _'This is going to be only way where I can find out what actually happened to the two of you.'_

Fighter waited for some time for Healer to fall asleep before she start speaking to Maker about the incident happened earlier on. Maker was brushing Healer's silver hair, like how she always do when they were young. "Mak-er." Fighter called out.

"Hmmm?" Maker stopped her action and responded.

"Sorry about what happened in the room." Fighter expressed sorry for her actions.

"You don't have to." Maker replied curtly. _'Both of us are at fault. We both knew that we should not be doing that.'_

"I -" Before Fighter could continue with her words, Maker interrupted her. "Fighter, it's time for you to let go. Let's not keep holding on to this relationship. It's killing up you day by day, bit by bit. Let's make this simple. Let's let go. I want you to remember that your birthday is your birth day, not the day we got together."

__

'Relationship? Fighter and Maker?' Healer thought as she eavesdropped the conversation. _'This now explains a lot of stuffs._'

"I no longer love you, Fighter. I've stop loving you ever since the day I left. So please stop." Maker continued, looking straight into the blue lovely eyes of Fighter, oppressing her heart from showing it's real emotion. "Do you believe in me now?" Maker asked, eyes still fixed with Fighter. Her own was masked with coldness. Fighter's eyes was teary. _'I've promised that I would be the one to make you laugh. Yet, it seemed that I have brought more tears than joy to you Fighter. I'm not a good lover for you. Stop loving me.' _

"I understood, Maker." Fighter closed her eyes. "That was what I was about to say." Fighter continued, ignoring the stabbing pain growing in her chest. "I - needa to be fair to - Serenity."

"Senseis!" Ameno shouted out from far. "They are here." 


	25. Chapter 25

｢Chapter 25 ｣

"Ouhi!" The three starlight came scurrying into Kakyuu's work room. All the important people are all gathered in the room.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Fighter rushed forward, showing solicitude for Serenity.

"Mimi" Kouie called out as she hugged Fighter's leg. "Where are you? It's was just me, Mama and nee-chan, the three of us alone in the room just now. I can't find you. I was so afraid that something bad happened to you."

"Sorry, Kouie." Fighter responded as she ruffled Kouie's hair.

"Ouhi, how's the situation right now?" Fighter questioned anxiously. "Are they really near the palace?"

Kakyuu looked Yukini, giving her the permission to inform the situation to everyone who were present in the room. "They are at the borders. They had alliances from planets in all of the Zeus system. All their respective senshis are here as well."

"I - I will want to negotiate with them and see what exactly they wanted. I do not want to start the battle. A battle is going to bring so much hurt and damage to the country" Kakyuu voiced out her proposition while glancing at her starlights.

"We'll go with you, Ouhi." The starlights, Ameno and Yukini said in unison.

"I don't think I should bring such a big group over. They would thought that I am going to initiate the battle." Kakyuu reasoned.

"We shall go. Ameno and Yukini, the two of you shall stay back until we give any instructions to bring out the army guards." Fighter order. After all, Fighter is still the Leader of the Starlight.

"Yes, Fighter-sensei."

"Serenity, you shall stay here as well. It might be dangerous for you to be out at the borders."" Fighter swivelled to face Serenity, caressing Serenity's face gently as she said the words. Maker diverted her attention elsewhere when she spotted Fighter's action. _'That's normal. Remember what you have said. You don't love Fighter anymore. In that way, it's easier for the both of us.' _Maker told herself.

"I - want to stay with you. Maybe I can help Kakyuu to persuade them to drop the attack. I want to be useful, that's why I am here, Fighter." Serenity argued.

"What do you think, Ouhi?" Fighter turned to Kakyuu and asked, hoping that she would be able to stop Serenity from going.

"Kakyuu, I can help, really, with my status as the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Please let me tag along." Serenity suggested.

"If you wish to, I am glad to let so." Kakyuu answered.

"But Ouhi-" Fighter wanted to fight back the idea of allowing Serenity to go with them, but was disrupted by Kakyuu.

"Fighter, I know what are you thinking. But if that's Serenity wanted, we can't stop her from going." Kakyuu explained. "We should get going, before they start attacking in from the borders." Kakyuu ordered and walked out of her room briskly, with Fighter, Serenity and Healer following close behind her.

Maker stayed in the room for a while. She walked up to Misa, who was looking really worried and nervous. "Stay with the princess and protect her. You can do it. You are a strong girl. I will be back, I promise." Maker told Misa, caressing her head gently before rushing out of the room, chasing after the others who had left.

* * *

Fighter stole a few glances at Maker as they made their way to the border. _'How I wish I can tell her "Be safe, Be careful". But no. We have chose to put all these away, didn't we?' _Fighter tear away her glance on Maker.

"So I see . . .They have sent their Queen to talk to us, and see who's that, Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Since when is Kinmoku's business related to the Moon Kingdom?" Mori, the leader of the team retorted sarcastically as he saw the 5 of them moving closer to the borders.

Fighter moved protectively in front of Serenity, while Maker and Healer stood their stances ahead of Kakyuu. Mori took a few steps forward nearer towards them, and nearer until Fighter felt that the distance was no longer safe. "Stop where you. if you take another step forward, I shall call onto my star power." Fighter threatened.

"What what what ." Mori continued. "You are here for a peace talk to us for not starting a war on Kinmoku. Look what are you doing, trying to call on an attack. Look at the number of people you have and number I brought along, do you really think you survive and get out of here to get back ups, if we really start the battle right now?" Mori stated arrogantly, with overflowing self confident etched on his face.

"Fighter, don't be offensive." Kakyuu reprimanded. "What do you want, Mori-san?" Kakyuu continued asking. "We have been sending our messengers over for the peace policy, and none of them came back. What have you done to them? Which part of the policy are you not satisfied with? We can talk about it now."

"May I ask, Queen Kakyuu, that I closed up this distance as we talk? It's so rude for me to talk to you at such a distance." Mori requested cunningly.

"Yes you may. But I asked that my starlight to stay near." Kakyuu replied. "Maker, Healer, let the way. I'll be alright." Kakyuu whispered to Maker and Healer.

"Hai, Ouhi!" Maker and Healer responded in unison, each backing to the either side of Kakyuu and kept their eyes alert on Kakyuu.

"Serenity, stay near me." Fighter told Serenity. "Not when you have lost your ability to transform." Serenity just nodded her head in acceptance.

Mori started moving closer to Kakyuu. "Do you want to know the reason why I refused?" Mori started off as he stood in front of Kakyuu. "Because I always believed that women should never rule. Because women always puts their emotions in every decision they make, resulting each decision to be foolish." Mori pulled out a dagger from his trousers, and prepared to attack Kakyuu. What was the most easier way to win a battle? It was to bring down the leader.

Maker notice glints of light coming from the trousers of Mori. _'Reflection of the star light. Reflective surface. Danger.' _Maker analysed. She ran towards Kakyuu and pulled her away from Mori just as Mori was about to plunge the dagger at Kakyuu. Maker took the place for Kakyuu. The dagger went into Maker's abdomen instead. "You screwed up." Maker insulted at Mori.

Mori backed off back to his team, while Maker kneeled onto the ground, pulling the dagger out of her. "Maker!" Healer and Fighter shouted as they scurried over to Maker. "You shouldn't have done that! You'd make the bleeding worse." Healer scolded.

"It's less painful without the knife in there, Healer." Maker argued. Healer just rolled her eyes. The intelligent senshi had decided to do something unintelligent just to reduce the pain. That made her speechless.

"Ar-e you okay?" Fighter asked quietly.

"Yes." Maker relied curtly, bitting her lower lips to fight the pain off her mind. "Serenity. Beware, she's going to be next target."

Fighter turned back, and saw the army aiming a laser beam at Serenity. "Serenity! Look out!" Fighter shouted, running over and hugged Serenity in her arms, protecting her from the laser. She expected the a burning sensation to be imprinted at her back from the attack. But nothing that she had expected happened. Fighter turned around, only to see Maker lying in front of her, barely breathing as her ribs rise and fall slowly and lightly.

"Maker!" was what Fighter has heard from Serenity. "I will end this, for the sake of everyone. I will call upon the final power of the Silver Moon Crystal." Serenity pulled herself away from Fighter, stood up and closed her eyes, focused her attention on her Crystal, then the Morions.

"This war is just ridiculous. Nothing as such should even happen. The diplomatic relations and union of The Silver Millennium and Kinmoku is suppose to build up the relationships between galaxies and planets. What we are aiming for is just love and peace for this universe. We are all born in this same universe. Doesn't matter which galaxy you are from, which planet you are born into. We are all from the same universe. The Silver Moon Crystal is a Crystal of peace and love, not for any combat purpose. You all have mistaken this point. Let me shine this light of truth and end this meaningless war!"

The light of the Silver Moon Crystal shone over all, warming up their hearts, washing away the evil thoughts, and renewed new visions into their mind. The Morions retreated, finally understanding the power of the Silver Moon Crystal. They each returned back to their respective planets, knowing that as long as the Silver Moon is in control, the universe will always be in peace. Any dark ambitions that were to overtake the Silver Moon Imperial family will not be in existent. They have truly understand what Neo-Queen Serenity have been trying to do in the past millennium, maintaining the peace and order of not just the solar system, but creating trust and relationship with other planets and galaxies.

Fighter crawled towards the fallen Senshi in front of her. "Maker?" She called out gently. Pulling Maker in her arms, Fighter brushed off the hair that has fallen onto her face. "Maker? Can you hear me? Hang on please, Maker! Everything is going to be over soon. Hang on!"

Maker struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes felt so heavy. The violet eyes find its way and fixed onto the familiar deep blue. "Fi-ghter? Yo-kat-ta . . . I'm . . . g-lad . . . th-at . . . yo-u're . . . o-kay" Maker breath out, with a slight smile on her tired, pale face. She had lost too much blood that her face was draining into white.

"Maker? Why? Why did you step out? Why did you take the attack when you're already injured? "

"It's all . . . just to . . . love you, Fighter . . . It's be. . . cause I . . . still love you" _'Just like how you wanted to protect Serenity, that's how I wanted to protect you as well, Fighter.' _And Fighter felt Maker's muscles relaxed, her eye lids closed with the last tear sliding down her face gracefully, her ribs stopped moving and her heart stopped beating.

"Maker? Taiki?" Fighter shook Maker's limp body. Her tears fall and onto Maker's face. "Mou Taiki! Anta baka! Baka!" Hugging Maker, Fighter cried out. "Honto no baka, Taiki! I don't want you to love me! I don't want you to go!"

"Fighter. . ." Serenity walked to her side, kneeled beside Fighter. Looking at the lifeless Maker's body, she started sobbing. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. . . "

Kakyuu was held in hand by Healer, both grieving the fact they had lost someone important in their life. For Kakyuu, Maker had been a faithful star servant, no, confidant of hers. She's always there when Kakyuu need a second opinion, when she needs some sense after long and grueling meetings, when she need someone to talk to, every situation that can be. To her, the three starlights are a blessing that she was given. To lose either one of them was not what she wanted.

For Healer, Maker was like an elder sister to her, cared for her, showed love towards her in a Maker's way. Being an empath, she understood how Maker cared for all of them, even though she did not put it in an obvious way. Maker was always the solution of the everlasting argument between her and Fighter. Maker was all what she wants for as a family and now she lost it.

Fighter was being strong. Though her heart was shattered into millions of pieces, she had not allowed a single tear to drop. Not in front of so many people.

Kakyuu walked towards the Fighter, placed her hands on the other shoulder and whispered into her ears, "Fighter, carry her home, won't you? I guessed that's what she will want you to do."

* * *

Upon reaching the palace, Kakyuu, together with Serenity, went straight to the main hall, where the little princesses and their guardians are waiting for them. They too had to inform the planet that they are safe for now as the Morions had retreated for good, understanding the need of peace and togetherness as an universe. Fighter and Healer, on the other hand, carried Maker back to her room through the side gates of the palace as they did not want to create commotion.

"Mama!" "Mummy!" "Ouhi!" Voices of adolescences echoed down the hall as Kakyuu and Serenity walked down the hall. Serenity hugged both her daughters tightly while Kakyuu hugged Himeko with eyes fixed on Misa who was standing behind the princesses. Misa tilted her head a little, trying to see if there's any senshis coming after them. But the hall down was empty. Quiet and empty. Not like what she had expected.

"Mama, where's Mimi?" Kouie asked Serenity, as she did not see her other mother coming back.

"She's busy, Kouie. Mama promised that you will see her real soon." Serenity said, as she tried to fixed a smile on her face. She was trying to look normal but she could not. Not when something tragic had just happened.

"Mummy! I'm glad that you're safe." Himeko chipped, while looking back at her Daddy who stayed with her all the time in the Palace.

Kakyuu gave her King an assuring eye contact that she's safe and uninjured before turning towards Misa and pulled her into a hug.

"Ouhi-sama, I think it's inappropriate for me to receive that." Misa stated, pulling back a little as she felt a state of awkwardness washing over her as the Queen of Kinmoku hugged her in front of the crowd.

But Kakyuu held onto the contact between Misa and her. Tears started forming in the ruby coloured eyes and fell on Misa's shoulder. "Misa, Ouhi is really sorry. I'm sorry."

Misa looked up and into the Kakyuu's eyes. She pulled back and started running, running down the hall as fast as she could and to the west side of the palace.

* * *

Fighter laid Maker on her bed, while she kneeled at the bedside. Healer was standing behind, with trails of tears off her face. Fighter on the other hand, had her tears at the corner of her eyes. Just like the owner, the tears were stubborn. They are unwilling to fall. Fighter clenched her fist, trying to stop tears from even forming.

"Healer, is it alright to leave us alone?" Fighter hissed, hoping to be left alone in the room with the Maker she loved all this while.

Healer nodded her head, turning around to leave. As she opened the door, she said to Fighter, "I'll be at the corridor. If you need anything, just called out. I'll be here right way." With that, she walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

As the door closed, tears fell. Fighter could no longer control her tears. She interlocked her hands with Maker's hands. "Maker . . you're selfish. . . you left me for a world of your own again. I can't believe that you did it again. . . " Wiping off the tears with the hands, she continued. "If you had give me the chance to tell you how I was feeling in the first place, will things be the same? Remember that day? I was just about to tell you that I'll never let you go. But you have chose to let me go. That's unfair. Maker, you had never let me promise you anything. That's unfair. Why are you being unfair to yourself. Why?"

More tears were lost. Fighter buried her face in the bed that Maker was lying. She wished that she had not made the move to follow her heart, to love Maker. She wished that all these things did not happen. She wished that Maker was alive.

Healer leaned against the exterior wall of Maker's room. She felt the ache that Fighter was feeling. She was feeling for Fighter. She closed her eyes, allowing tears to make way down her face once again. 'This should not have happened. All these should not have happened. Why did they happened?'

The sound of running footsteps had interrupted Healer. She opened her eyes and saw Misa running down the hall that was leading to the starlight room.

"Oh, it's you. I remembered you. You are the personal guard of the princess. Why are you here?" Healer asked as Misa stopped in front of Maker's room door, huffing to get air into her little lungs. As she raised her hands to the door knob, Healer pulled her back. "Sorry little one. I'm not sure who you are or why you are here, but this room is out of bound for now. And you have not answered any of my questions yet."

She looked at Healer for a moment, before walking towards the door beside Maker's.

"Oi! "

"Oh sorry Healer-san. I was thinking about going back to my room. I guessed I stopped at the wrong door just now." With that, Misa opened her room door and went in.

"So she's the one who took Fighter's old room." Healer told herself.

Once Misa was in her room, Mochi ran towards her and Misa picked him up. She jogged towards the connecting door between her room and Maker's room and opened the door quietly. Her steps froze. She was not liking what she was seeing. The feeling of uneasiness just deepens. She took little small steps into Maker's room and stopped by the door as she saw Fighter's head lifted up.

Fighter felt presence of another person in the room. She removed her face from the bed and glanced towards the connecting door, only to see Misa, carrying Mochi, standing at the door. She unlocked her hands with Maker's cold hands and stood up and walked towards the door.

"You. How did you got in? How did you know that this door is unlocked? How did you get into that room in the first place? And why are you carrying Mochi? Who is your supervisor? Who are you suppose to report to?" Fighter just bombarded these questions to the poor little girl, who made no effort of making eye contact with her, let alone to answer her questions.

The last thing Fighter wanted was someone to disturb Maker, or this time she had with Maker. She wanted Misa out of the room. She grabbed Misa by her arms, ready to call Healer in to grab this girl out of the room. Misa bit Fighter's lower arm (that's where she was able to reach), causing Fighter to lose her grip on Misa.

"Mama?" Misa called out as she staggered towards the bedside.

Healer heard little commotion in the room and down the hallway.

She turned towards the hallway, only to see Kakyuu running down. "Ouhi! Why are you running? Is there any danger or something happened?"

"No. Everyone's safe and sound. Serenity is now at the throne room. Anyway, did you see Misa-chan?"

"Misa-chan? Oh, Princess personal guard? " Kakyuu nodded her head, as she was still trying to catch her breath. "She went into that room." Healer replied, pointing towards Fighter's old room.

"Thanks!" With that, Kakyuu opened the door, only to see the room empty. "Misa-chan?" Kakyuu called out, with Healer following behind her. The two of them was surprised to see the connecting door open. They walked towards the door, only to see Fighter staring at Misa, who was at the bedside.

"Mama?" Misa called out again as she climbed up the bed, placed Mochi on the bed as well, and sat beside Maker's lifeless body. She held Maker's hand, only to feel the stiffness in it. Misa had read about this from books. This is what will happen when one is dead. "Mama?" Misa shook Maker as she started crying. "Mama, I promised that I will be strong and you promised that you will come back. You lied. Mama! Wake up! MAMA!" Misa wailed.

The heart of all in the room were broken. Fighter made the step towards Misa, pulling Misa to face her. Blue met blue. Tears met tears. For a moment, Fighter felt a sense of familiarity. The eyes that were fixed on hers felt so familiar. It just felt like looking into her own eyes in the mirror. She pulled Misa off the bed and feets onto the floor.

"You promised to be strong, didn't you? Hush. . . You are not doing what you have promised Mama asked you to. Hush girl . . . " Fighter tried to calm the poor girl down, wanting to pull her into an embrace. But Misa pushed her away.

"You are not strong as well. You are not the strong Fighter that Mama had described to me all these while. So why do I have to be strong? I don't want to! You all are all liars!" Misa shouted towards Fighter with her eyes closed. She turned around, grabbed Mochi from the bed and ran out of the room.

Fighter was shocked. Healer was shocked. No one expect a girl of this age to say these stuffs.

"Fighter, can I ask you to chase after her? If Maker was to be here, Misa will always be her top priority." Kakyuu asked Fighter.

"But I . . . " Fighter tried to retaliate, but stopped. She wanted to spend time with Maker, as this would be the very last moments to be with her. She just wanted to be with Maker. Fighter made her way out of the room into the hallway, and started running.

"Maker's a mum? I can't believe it. Since when? Why did I not know anything about it. Why did not anyone mentioned about it. Ouhi, do you know about it?" Healer turned and asked.

Kakyuu nodded her head slightly. "She wanted this to be a secret."

Healer reverted her attention to the lifeless senshi lying on the bed. _'What exactly happened in that 7 years. What exactly happened between you and Fighter, Maker?' _Then Healer realised, the opacity of Maker starts to decrease. "Ouhi. . . She's disappearing" Healer screamed out.

"What happened?" Kakyuu asked. When Kakyuu turned around, it was already too late. Maker was gone. She was no longer laid on the bed.

* * *

Fighter searched all places where a 6 year old would be and could not get the results that she wanted. _'She really moved on. . . She had a child, who's so much like her. The other love she had, must be such a wonderful person. Because he made her dreams come true. ' _Fighter thought in her mind, heart wincing at the thought that she was not Maker's only love. Getting frustrated with the task given by Kakyuu when moments past, Fighter gave up. _'I give up! Why would I even bother looking up for that girl.'_

Fighter made her way to her tree. She needed to clear her mind. She wanted to be alone. When she was approaching the tree, she saw the familiar bundle of fur lying at the foot of the tree, whimpering and whining softly. "Mochi. . ." Fighter went over and picked Mochi up, cajoling the soft fur. "She's gone Mochi. She's gone. Seven years. I've waited seven years to see her once again, only to lose her this very day as well. Mochi." Fighter started pouring out her feelings to the dog, the dog that meant so much in her relationship with Maker.

"Don't touch him. Drop him." Came a cold voice from the tree.

Fighter wiped off her tears in Mochi's fur and looked up the tree and saw the hems of violet uniform hanging at the tallest branch. _'So you are here. This is not a place a 6 year old should be.' _Fighter placed Mochi back onto the ground and began to make her own way up the tree. "What are you doing up so high?" Fighter asked as she sat beside Misa, clearing off the remaining tears on her face. "Stop crying." Fighter coaxed, wanting to use her hand to wipe off the tears on Misa's face.

But Misa slapped Fighter's hand off. "Back off. I do not need your care and concern."

Fighter looked at Misa with astonishment. _'She's only 6 and she's so stubborn, acting so much like an adult.' _"Your Mama, she's one beautiful women. She hates it when people cry too much. You do not want your Mama to hate you nor worried about you, don't you?" Fighter realised that baby talking to this little girl in front of her would not help in stopping her tears. So she had decided to go with reasoning, just like how she deal with Maker when they were young.

Misa wiped off her tears immediately when she had heard what Fighter had said. '_You really took my words seriously, don't you? You are just so so like Maker.'_ Fighter smiled softly. _'Maker do not hate people who cry too much. She just don't like it. That's her soft spot for people.' _"How did you get your way up here?" Fighter asked curiously, knowing that this tree was a difficult tree to climb due to its structure and organisation.

"How did you get up here anyway as well? As you trying to test my intelligence or insult yours?" Misa shot back.

"Are you always like that?" Fighter asked, surprised at the treatment she got from Misa.

"No, just to you, because all of you are liar. All adults are liar." Misa replied bitterly. _'Mama, I want you to be back. I don't want to live alone without you. You lied. You said you will be back. You lied.' _

"That's - that's all out of our control, Misa. I know you will understand in the future. Let's get back in shall we? Ouhi is getting worried about you." Fighter continued.

"No. I want to stay here longer." Misa replied stubbornly. Fighter just sat there and watch Misa. "Aren't you leaving? I want to be alone." Misa continued irritatedly.

"If that's what you want, Misa, I will leave you alone. Be careful and don't fall." Fighter advised as she made her way down the tree. Once she was at the ground, she shouted out to Misa. "Your father is such a wonderful and lucky person, because he had Maker and you. If had the chance, I would like to meet him personally." With that, Fighter left the field.

"Sorry . . . I promised Mama. I never meant to treat you in that way." Misa whispered out when Fighter started to leave, tears starting to flow down her face once more.

* * *

When Fighter entered back Maker's room, she noticed something unusual. It was different how it was when she left the room earlier on. Something was missing. Missing from the bed.

"Where's Maker?" Fighter retorted. _'Did they get me away to chase after Misa to hide Maker away from me." _Fighter received no answer from the two sitting on the couch, both was sad. "Where's Maker?" Fighter asked again, clenching her fist tight to control the angry and agony building inside.

"She's gone, Fighter. She disappeared. We don't know what happened." Kakyuu stood up, placing her hand gently on Fighter's stiff shoulder, and with her the other hand, she placed something into Fighter's palm. "Keep this well."

"You're lying." Fighter hissed. "Get out. Please. Before I lose control of my temper." Fighter ordered, knowing she would hurt the two of them when her angry comes on.

"We know Fighter. We'll leave you here then." Kakyuu finished, signalled Healer to stand up and leave the room.

"Leader, I'm still here. If you want to talk, you can talk to me." Healer finished off her concern for her leader, and left the room as well.

"ARGH!" Fighter screamed out. "I shouldn't have left her just now." Fighter was getting angry at herself. _'I shouldn't have. Now, I can't see you Maker, I can't hold you. I can't feel the warmth of your body. I should have stay, so that our last moments would be longer. I should have.'"_

Fighter swang her arms violently around the room, knocking down the bookshelf that was standing next to the couch. Books came crashing down on her and down onto the floor_. 'Maker, do you know how much I missed you. I want you to be my side.' _Fighter collapsed onto the floor, tears pouring off.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar letter cover sliding half out from a book. _'That envelope. It' the same envelope._' Fighter picked up the letter and found a small key lying beside it. _'For me? What is this? I've never seen this before.' _Fighter broke the seal and pull out the letter.

__

'What is this?'

* * *

A/N: Okay, please do not butchered me yet. I promise, there's more to come. 2 more to go . 


	26. Chapter 26

｢Chapter 26 ｣

[Letter]

_Fighter, I'm going to ask Ouhi to give you a day off today. You fainted from over-exhaustion yesterday. Please don't do that anymore. You are going to get infection for the wound on your arm. Please take care of yourself, Fighter._

_Can we talk tonight? I have something important to tell you._

_Love,_

_Maker_

[End of Letter]

_'When was this letter written? Why haven't I received it? What was Maker trying to tell me? Why didn't she say anything about it? Why did the letter ended up here?' _Series of questions came bombarding Fighter's mind after she had read the letter. She looked at the key that she was holding between her fingers. _'What is this key for?' _

Fighter began scouting around the room, looking for padlocks that contained the same key size. She stopped at the bedside table. _'it's this. Since when did this drawer had a padlock on?' _Fighter inserted the key in, turned it, successfully unlocking the drawer. She drew the drawer found a series of book, lying in sequence and order. _'What's this?' _Fighter thought as she sat down on the bed Maker last laid, pulling the first book out.

_My Journey, My Life_

_'Maker's handwriting' _Fighter thought as she flipped open to the first page of the first book.

_It was our first day back on Kinmoku. The grounds are emptied of buildings. Revived beings are hopeless. This is going to be a real long project, to get Kinmoku back on track again. Dreams and Romance, they will have to wait. Will she ever know how much I felt for her?_

_This evening, I saw her in tears, silently at one corner. She's keeping it to herself. I could feel her agony, her disappointment to own self, her lost. Because I'm taking them like mine. I wish I could take them away._

_(__'This is Maker's diary . . . ')_

_- _flip -

_Ameno came to me today. She said she felt guilty. I asked why. She replied that she had accidentally injured her during one to one sparing. She lost a lot of blood, yet refused to go straight to the infirmary to get it attended. She's still as stubborn as a ox. We could not do anything about it but to keep it a secret from Ouhi. If Ouhi ever gets to know this, she may be put off her duty as the main commander. She had lost the love. I would not want her to lose her passion as well._

_-_ flip -

_We are finally done with the reconstruction work. Finally. Kinmoku had been transformed. from a run down, dead planet, into a green, lively hopeful place to stay in. I'm really glad about that._

- flip -

_She asked me today whether do I like anyone. For one moment, I actually thought she was talking about herself. But it was not. She was talking about Mercury. Mercury had allowed me to realised something that I thought I would never had, is actually something that I have all these while. Would she be able to see it one day? Would she feel about the same way I felt for her?_

_I doubt so. 3 years. 3 years had passed. And she still missed her. I would never be in the heart of hers. Never._

(Fighter felt her heart aching so much as she continued reading the neat writings in front of her.)

- flip -

_She injured herself once again. The 9th time this year. Her mind is still filled with her, the princess who managed to take all of her heart away. And all in the same way, she took all of my heart away._

- flip -

_Many a times I asked myself_

_Why had I fallen in love with you_

_The clear blue eyes of yours_

_Had deeply captivated my soul_

_The cheerful smile on your face_

_Had imprinted deep into my life_

_The everlasting energy that you carry_

_Had changed the way I was to be_

_And all I've decided to do from the start_

_Is just to love you _

- flip -

_She cried like a baby in my arms tonight. For once, she had let down her tears in front of someone else. For once in these three years, she spoke out how she felt inside. She still love her. My heart was broken to hear her misery, her torture. I want to love her. But would she accept it? Will I be able to build up the courage to love her? I want to take away the pain, the struggle, the sufferings in her. How I wish I could tell her 'Let me take away your pain.' _

- flip -

_It's Ouhi's big day today and I know she dread the coming of this day. Yet some part of her is looking forward as well. She came over last night to talk. She talked about the anxiety to see Her again. She talked about the things she would say to Her when she sees her. She talked about the pain growing in her. All I could do, is only to listen to her. Because my heart aches knowing that she's going to do all these things to her. I can't let her know I'm hurting as well._

- flip -

_In the end, the her did not came. She was pretty upset. And I hate myself because part of me was actually glad that she was absent for the wedding. I realised, I'm getting jealous of her, because she's the direct influence of her moods and emotion._

_And I managed to seek enough courage. I kissed her on her cheeks. My heart was pounding so fast and furious that it felt like it was going to jumped out of the chest at any moment. I wondered, if she had felt anything in the same way?_

- flip -

_My dreams and romance, they are not going to happen. Never going to happen. We kissed on the lip but it was a prank. Just a prank. My heart is broken in to zillion of pieces, that can never be pieced back into one. Even it's able, it's no longer the heart that it was used to be. Not anymore. I don't think I could find any more courage to face her anymore. I'm afraid I will break in front of her._

_('I'm sorry Maker. I never realised these many times that I've broken your heart. I'm sorry.)_

- flip -

_It's a torture to avoid her. My hearts yearns to talk to her. Yet I'm afraid to feel the heart ache after that. I think I'm going crazy soon. _

- flip -

_It's her brithday tomorrow. Should I do what I've planed? Or should I just pretend that I've forgotten about her birthday. I think the latter is a better plan. I should take the latter then._

- flip -

_We kissed again. We spent the night together. I shared her warmth. She smells so nice, hypnotising me into a deep sleep that I have been ransomed of since the day I followed her. But is all these true? Is she taking me as a backup tire? Should I believe in her words last night?_

- flip -

_I can't believed that I've made her cry. The hurt in her eyes was etched so deeply in my mind. I couldn't believed that I doubted her._

- flip -

_I told her I love her as well. I can't believe that I did it. It's a dream that came true. I never thought this would happen. I love to see her the first moment I open my eyes every morning. Her childlike features, her peaceful sleeping face. I would give up anything just for that._

- flip -

_Our first time. . . it was amazing. I never knew how much I wanted her to be mine. I never knew how much I desire for her. I want more._

- flip-

_I've found an interesting book in the library today while browsing some books for Ouhi. It's an old journal, about special powers of different starlight. I actually had the power to . . . but there's a ban for star Maker to use that power. I wonder. . . _

_('What power are you talking about, Maker?)_

- flip -

_The princess is such an angel. I wonder if I would be able to have a chance to be a mom? Do she like children as well? I hope so._

- flip -

_Should I do it? I've decided to do that. My special power. The power to create a star from the dust of two. That's the only chance where we could have our own child. She likes children as well. Definitely. Till then, that will be the right time. I'm sure Ouhi should be understanding. The worst come scenario, would be me giving up my star power._

_('What are you talking about, Maker? A child of our own? Can we really? Why didn't you told me anything about that. Why?')_

- flip -

_Serenity still stands in her heart. I should have know that. it hurts me to see her in such torture. I know she still like Serenity. I know she still had her heart strings on her. I don't want her to be torn between the two of us. I wanted to tell her about this. But Ouhi had a different plan. I don't want her to have any regrets on the choices she made. I've decided that I shall make the choice instead. I'll leave. I'm satisfied with the time spent with her in the past year. I don't think I will be able to like anyone else in my life, because I had her filling up 100% of my heart._

_I'm tired of loving you_

_Just to lose you again_

_In any way that is possible_

_That's the last thing I wanna to happen_

_To let you go_

_Is Just to love you_

_We do not need to be together to show that I love you_

_I will love you in my own ways_

_I will love you from far away_

_Just to be able to love you_

_That's all enough._

(_'No Maker. I'm not worth of your heart. If loving me is going to cost your life. I would rather that you do not love me. In that way, I could still see you.' _The tears of Fighter dripped down, splattering on the surface of paper. _'Maker . . . ')_

Fighter closed the book. She had never cried so badly in her life reading something. Reading Maker's diary was like reading Maker. Getting to know what was going through in her mind. Getting to know her better. Fighter cried bitterly. _'Maker.' _"MAKER!" Fighter screamed out, hugging the book tight to herself. "BAKA!"

Fighter was so engrossed into Maker's world of thought that she had not realised Serenity's entry in the room all the while. "Fighter." Serenity stood in front of Fighter in front of the bed. "Fighter." Serenity pulled Fighter nearer to her.

Fighter burrowed her face in Serenity's abdomen, crying out loud. 'I'm missing her already. I want to see her. I want to see Maker!"

"Sorry Fighter. It's all my fault." Serenity blamed herself for all these tragedy that had happened. "I'm sorry." Serenity apologised, with tears of regrets flowing down her face and onto the Silver Crystal.

Fighter could not replied Serenity anything. She was choked by her own tears. _'We are all the same, losing the love of our life because ourselves. how lonely our souls could get. Let me chose, given the chance, that night, I will definitely told her that I'll chose her, and probably today, I will still have her in my embrace.' _


	27. Chapter 27

｢Chapter 27 ｣

_'Exactly a year. Today is the day. The day where you have left us, me and Misa, for an exact year. Maker, how are you doing up there? Are you watching over me every moment? Are you watching over Misa every moment of her life.' _Fighter thought as she stared at the white rose she held in her right hand. "This white rose is for you Maker." Fighter said out softly to no one in particular. She reached down to the pouch that she always carries around and pulled something out. Maker's star brooch. _'I still miss you this day. Maker. The only way I could see you right now is only to look at the star brooch.'_

"Fighter." Serenity came into Fighter's room and called out.

"How's your date with Kurotsuki-san?" Fighter asked as she kept the star brooch away, not wanting Serenity to know that she was thinking of Maker again. That was because each time when Serenity knew that Fighter was missing Maker, she would start blaming herself for everything.

"I've saw it, Fighter. You don't have to keep that away." Serenity stated. "I'm sorry." She continued quietly.

Fighter looked down on the table. "You don't have to. I've made part of that decision. I was the partial cause. If only I was stronger, determined and certained about my choice then, probably all these will not happen." Fighter argued stubbornly as she closed her eyes. _'I need to change the topic, if not . . . I guess I will break down soon.' _Fighter shook her head at the thought and looked up at Serenity. "I heard Kurotsuki-san had proposed to you. So how?"

"I guessed not so soon. We just announced out the truth of our marriage. I need to gain the trust of the people again before thinking about all these stuffs." Serenity answered, with slight redness running across her cheeks.

'_It's good that you've found someone who loves you in one heart. I used to have a soft spot for you. If back then, you are not bounded by your destiny, I guessed my heart will be the all occupied by you. But things had change. She had slowly taken up the space you took. That was out of my expectation.' _Fighter thought. "I agree. You can't rush these things."

"Fighter, so will you be returning to Kinmoku?" Serenity asked as she sat beside Fighter.

"I guessed so. Misa missed Kinmoku." Fighter answered quietly. "I missed bickering with Healer as well I guessed. That elf had decided that she should stay back with Ouhi. What a traitor is she." Fighter said jokingly, trying to liften up the atmosphere between the two of them.

Serenity giggled softely, appreciating Fighter's effort to cheer her up. "Kouie is going to miss you so much." Serenity stated.

"I'm going to miss that little pig as well." _'Piggy ~' _Maker's voice rang in Fighter's mind. She smiled softly at the thought of the nickname Maker gave her when she decided to sleep in. "Serenity, I think you should change the name of Kouie, since the truth is already out."

"No Fighter. It's because of you that I can pull through those hard times, to bring her to earth. Without you, I'm not sure where Kouie would be now. She's always going to be my Kouie, to remember you and your efforts, your sacrifices to me, Fighter." Serenity insisted.

Fighter just nodded her head slightly.

"How's the things between you and Misa now?" Serenity asked with concern.

"She's starting to be a little cheerful now. I think when we get back to Kinmoku, she would be better." Fighter replied. _'I just hope that she would open up more to me. She's just like a mini Maker. You will never understand what's going through her mind.'_

"Has – she acknowledge you?" Serenity continued asking.

Fighter shook her head. "I think she needs more time. If she do not want to do so, I would not force her as well. I just want her to grow up normally." _'I think she hates me, hates me for being such an indecisive person, hates me for causing the struggles her Mama suffered in the past 7 years, hates me causing Maker's death.'_

"Fighter, don't worry too much about that. I think she will understand. She's such a clever girl, isn't her? She will understand." Serenity encouraged as she placed an encouraging hand on Fighter's shoulder.

"Thanks, Serenity." Fighter continued. "I think I'll go inform Misa that we will be going back to Kinmoku." Fighter stood up from her chair and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Misa?" Fighter called out as she knocked against Misa's room door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." The short and curt reply sounded from the inside of the room.

"Misa." Fighter started. "We are going back to Kinmoku tomorrow." Fighter informed.

Misa looked shockly at Fighter. "Why?"

"You wanted to go back, didn't you? You miss Riko and Hishi, don't you?" Fighter answered as she tried to held on Misa small hand.

Misa flicked Fighter's hand away. "When I wanted to stay on Kinmoku, you dragged my feet all the way to Earth. Now when I found my reason to stay here, there you are, having the intention to drag me back to Kinmoku. I'm not going back." Misa stated bluntly.

"Why Misa?" Fighter was confused. She could not understand the rejection of idea of going home.

"Because I can see Mama here."

'_Maker?'_

"Let's go and see, Mimi." Misa suggested as she dragged Fighter out of the room, out of crystal palace.

'_Maker? Impossible. Impossible.' _Fighter was so lost in her world, that she missed Misa's first acknowledgment of Fighter as her mother. Misa had always wanted to call Fighter 'Mimi' But she was afraid. Afraid of Fighter's rejection. She felt so bad for treating Fighter so badly. She wanted to be good to her. But she was afraid. Afraid of losing. She was afraid about the pain she would feel if she allow her heart to grow fondness for Fighter.

Fighter and Misa sat at one corner of the café, looking at the back view which Misa claimed to be her Mama. Fighter was getting worried for Misa. "Misa. Maker had left us. It's impossible that that is her. We are really going back." Fighter was afraid that the 'Maker' Misa saw was her hallucination from her grieve for the lost of Maker.

"No! Look! Please believe in me. It's not my hallucination. It's real." Misa pleaded.

And the lady that Misa was talking about turned over, calling out to someone at the door of the café.

"Hikari!"

That voice struck Fighter frozen. Fighter released her grip on Misa, and turned over to the lady.

"Kiko!"

'_No. That's not Maker. That's not.' _Fighter tried to convince her mind. Fighter continued to stare. She had lost count of how long had she been staring at the 'Kiko' lady, observing her every actions and expressions.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice sounded, bring Fighter back into the reality world. Misa linked her arms with Fighter, slightly frightened at the lady in front of them. _'She really look so much like Mama.' _Misa thought.

"May I take a seat?" The lady asked.

Fighter nodded her head, still unable to react well from the sudden event that had happened.

"Is this your daughter? She looked so much like you and she has your eyes." The women commented, causing Fighter and Misa to look at each other.

"She's my daughter. Thank you for the compliment." Fighter replied stupidly.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Su-re." Fighter shuttered a little at her response.

"Do we know each other?" The lady asked frankly, with her violet eyes looking at the clear blue orbs of Fighter. Fighter turned away from the glaze.

"Sorry. I don't think so. You just look like someone that we knew. Sorry for staring at you." Fighter replied quickly, just audibly.

"Knew?" The lady questioned at the choice of tense Fighter used.

"She's no longer around." Fighter looked down on the table,

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Fighter assured. "It's time for us to get going. We're really sorry about the awkwardness you felt from our staring." Fighter apologised once more. "Come on, Misa, let's go back." Fighter tugged Misa a little, signalling her to get out of her seat faster. Fighter just want to get out of this place as fast as she could. Any more moment spent with the Maker look-a-like was going to drive her real crazy.

Misa allowed Fighter to drag her along. She knew that that was not her mother. But she wished that she could see her every day. "Can we don't leave. I want to see her."

"Misa . . . " Fighter squatted down to the same level as Misa. "She's not your Mama. She's not our Maker."

"I know. . . " Misa started crying out. "But at least when I see her, it's like Mama is standing in front of me. I want Mama." Misa shout out in Fighter shoulder blade. "I miss Mama.

"Hush . . ." Fighter cajoled as she stroked Misa's hair. "I miss her too. But she wanted you to be strong, remember?" Misa nodded her head while still in Fighter's embrace. "Let's go home, I'll carry you." Fighter said as she picked Misa up while Misa encircled her arms around Fighter's neck. _'This is the first time. . . She actually allowed me to carry her.'_

_'It's feels so safe and protected in her arms. Just today. Let today be the only day.' _Misa thought. And soon after, her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep on Fighter's shoulder.

"Chotto!" Someone called after the two of them when Fighter was about to make her way back to the crystal palace. "You dropped this inside." The lady said as she caught up with Fighter and Misa.

"I dropped something? Fighter asked herself.

"There you go." The lady said as she placed the item in Fighter's palm. "I haven't get to know your name, I'm Kiko,"

"Seiya." Fighter answered subconsciously as she stared at the star brooch placed in her hand. _'I dropped this?' _Fighter thought._'How can I drop such as important stuff. Fighter, what have you been doing.'_

"You alright?" Kiko asked as she waved her hands in front of Fighter, noticing that Fighter was lost in her world. Fighter nodded her head and slide the star brooch in Misa's bag. "It's a very nice brooch over there. Where did you get there? I think I've seen that before somewhere." Kiko continued, walking along beside Fighter.

Fighter looked up at Kiko as Kiko looked forward. _'She's so different from Maker. She's more jovial, more chatty as compared to Maker.' _And Fighter realised what she was doing at the previous moment, she scolded her own self. _'What are you doing? Why are you comparing the two of them. They are two different people!"_

"Seiya?" Kiko called out.

"Yes Taiki?" Fighter blurt out. "Sorry, I mean Kiko."_ 'She even sounded so much like her'  
_

"Is Taiki the friend that you mentioned just now? The one that I'm alike to?" Fighter nodded her head. "Sorry. but can I ask, where did you get the brooch from? When I saw it, it brought back so much familiarity to me. But I just can't remember when had I seen it."

"You've seen it before?" Fighter raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"I think I should have seen it somewhere. There's this missing piece inside of me. I can't remember anything that happened to me before a year ago. I can't even remember my name. Kiko is the name that sounded familiar to me, that's why I chose to use that name. When I saw the two of you staring at me, I was wondering that you may have knew me in the past, that's why I came to ask you. But it seemed that it's impossible ne." Kiko explained.

"A year ago?" Fighter asked. _'Maker'_

"Yeah, exactly a year ago." Kiko stated. "Sorry to disturb and trouble you with my personal stuffs. I think I will go back first."

"Wait." Fighter reached out to her pouch and took out Maker's star brooch. "Is this the brooch that you have seen before?"

"Can I touch it?" Kiko asked.

"Hold it." Fighter said. _'If you are Maker, you will remember the past. If not. . . You are just going to be someone who really looked like her. Same height, same voice, same eye colour, with different personality. If you are Maker, then maybe, I'm just dreaming. or it's a wish upon that star that had came true."_

* * *

_A/N: OKAY! I've finally finished ! My first ever completed English story. I'm glad so (:_

_I've wrote this story from the ending up up to the beginning and I never knew that this story would grow so long. When I started writing, I never expected it to be so long and when I exceeded the 50000 words, i was absolutely overjoyed. And now that I've finished this, I even more excited. And this chapter of story is for my bestie, who kept pestering me to give this story a happy ending. So, if you liked this ending, thank her :X Personally, I preferred the sad ending, because it really relate a lot to the two character I've used. How people can love selflessly, and the heights and depths one who do, to love somebody._

_Thank you Seiya - san for always reviewing. ^.^ _

Slight reference from Sera Myu is this chapter. Kurotsuki (Hikaru) is Prince Demand in one of the musical, AnS.


End file.
